<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambulante by vickyspark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954771">Ambulante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyspark/pseuds/vickyspark'>vickyspark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Greatest Showman (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Multi, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Thief, Trapeze, tightrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyspark/pseuds/vickyspark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un cuadro robado.<br/>Tres favores por devolver.<br/>Un rey fugado.</p>
<p>El Circo Barnum es el más exitoso de la ciudad de Nueva York. Entre sus mejores espectáculos destaca el Rey de la Baraja, el trapecista que arranca los más grandes suspiros. Pero su fama se verá eclipsada con la llegada de la Ardilla de los Cielos y su número sobre la cuerda floja. Cuando se conozcan, descubrirán que entre los dos guardan los mismos secretos y miedos. Y así, el cuidado equilibrio del circo se romperá bajo sus pies.</p>
<p>¿Qué pasa cuando dos estrellas colisionan?<br/>¿Qué ocurre cuando un pájaro quiere volar demasiado cerca del sol?<br/>¿Qué será de ellos?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Gael, Charity Barnum/P. T. Barnum, Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dedicatorias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Soy Vicky Spark y esta es la primera vez que uso AO3. Pls don't judge me porque no tengo ni idea de cómo utilizar bien el HTML, así que es más que probable que encontréis párrafos con sangrías y otros sin ellas (sigo trabajando en ello jeje). Esta historia, Ambulante, también está disponible en Wattpad y trataré de ponerla al día aquí también. De verdad que no tengo ni idea de cómo usar esta plataforma y solo quería darle un poquito más de visibilidad a Ambulante, así que espero que salga bien.<br/>Sentíos libres de dejar comentarios y explicarme un poco cómo va todo esto, o si os gusta la historia. ¡Gracias!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A todos los artistas de circo, por robarme siempre el aliento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A todos los "bichos raros", llevad siempre con orgullo el título, tal y como hace el circo Barnum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Aiden y a Gael, por dejarme descubrirlos poco a poco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A "El Gran Showman", por todo el trabajo que hubo detrás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A vosotros, siempre, por leerme.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aclaraciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL ANTES DE LEER LA NOVELA</strong>
</p><p>Ambulante es una novela inspirada en los eventos de la película "El Gran Sowman" dirigida por Michael Gracey y protagonizada por Hugh Jackman. La trama y eventos de Ambulante comienzan un año después del final de la película. Por lo tanto, no es necesario haber visto la película para entender la novela, aunque sí lo recomiendo para entender los guiños a la misma.</p><p>Personajes como <em>Aiden</em>, <em>Gael</em> o el desarrollo de personaje de <em>Joey</em> me pertenecen, tanto como la trama.</p><p>Los personajes de <span class="u">Aiden</span> y <span class="u">Gael</span> están ligeramente inspirados en los personajes <strong>Kaz e Inej</strong>, protagonistas de la bilogía <em>Seis de Cuervos</em>, escrita por <strong>Leigh Bardugo</strong> (un libro que os recomiendo mucho si no os lo habéis leído ya).</p><p>He tomado el nombre de Gael como un nombre completamente <strong>unisex</strong>. Además, el personaje de Gael no expresará su género en ninguna parte de la novela, dejándolo a la interpretación de cada lector.</p><p>Al contrario que con el resto de mis novelas, esta se actualizará dos veces en semana (al menos, durante la primera temporada). Estos días serán los lunes y los viernes.</p><p>Todos los comentarios y opiniones respecto a la trama, personajes o escritura son muy <strong>bienvenidos</strong> (siempre que sean constructivos, claro) y os animo a ir comentando lo que se os pase por la cabeza a medida que leéis los capítulos (de verdad, que no me canso de leerlos y me encantan).</p><p>Dicho esto, os doy la bienvenida a <em>Ambulante</em>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prólogo. Salvator Mundi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thief. Ansel Elgort.</em>
</p><p>Es un hombre de cabellos largos y rizados, del color de la canela en rama. Luce una túnica renacentista y en su mano izquierda sostiene una roca cristalina. Su rostro parece celestial, velado por una luz que le concede un tono divino. Mira al frente y su mirada parece atravesar el lienzo sobre el que está pintado.</p><p>Una mano agarra el valioso marco de la pintura y lo levanta sin apenas esfuerzo. Es una figura oscura, cuyo rostro se esconde bajo una calada capucha. Toma el cuadro y no se detiene ni un segundo a observar tal obra de arte.</p><p>Oye gritos y echa a correr con el cuadro pegado al costado, bien agarrado y sin tener el cuidado que la obra se merece.</p><p>La figura desaparece saltando por la salida de incendios del edificio. El cuadro desaparece con ella.</p><p>Nueva Orleans arde en deseos de venganza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CAPÍTULO UNO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>From Now On. The Greatest Showman Cast.</em>
</p><p>Son tantas las veces que he oído hablar del Circo Barnum que estar aquí delante, frente a la carpa principal, ni siquiera me parece real.</p><p>He escuchado su historia cientos de veces: La historia de su creador, el señor P. T. Barnum, y de cómo creó todo este espectáculo de cero. Al principio era solo un pequeño museo de cera y animales disecados que a pocos importaba, pero unos meses más tarde no había persona en Nueva York que no hubiera oído hablar de sus rarezas. En poco tiempo el Circo Barnum se convirtió en la gran sensación de la ciudad, a pesar de sus malas críticas y sus escándalos. Hasta que, una mala noche, todo el edificio prendió fuego. Por aquel entonces, incluso yo pude olfatear el humo del incendio que asoló las calles, destrozando todo por lo que Barnum tanto había luchado.</p><p>Leí cada una de las noticias en las que el maestro de ceremonias aparecía y, aunque no me gustaría tener que admitirlo en voz alta, parte de mí se identificó con su catástrofe. Insulté a cada uno de los críticos que se atrevieron a decir que aquellos “engendros” no eran más que una actividad pasajera y sin ningún tipo de atractivo. En voz baja, por supuesto, pues las calles de Nueva York están llenas de oídos y lo último que necesitaba era otra paliza por tener la lengua larga.</p><p>A pesar del incendio y de que ningún banco quería volver a financiar al señor Barnum, este, con la ayuda de todos sus artistas, consiguió renacer de sus cenizas y elevó una alta carpa junto al puerto. Y, como si las llamas nunca hubieran devorado su éxito, el Circo Barnum volvió a subirse al podio de su triunfo. Un año más tarde, siguen siendo la gran sensación de la ciudad y conocidos por todo el país.</p><p>Y aquí estoy, a sus puertas.</p><p>            Compro mi entrada sacándome las monedas del falso fondo de mi zapato. Es una de las ventajas no haberme podido permitir otro par de zapatos en cinco años, aprendes a reutilizarlos para todo. Recojo el ticket y me doy el lujo de comprarme una bolsa de cacahuetes fritos. En cuanto entro por la carpa principal me embarga la emoción de verlo todo por primera vez. Las tarimas de los trapecistas en lo alto, el círculo central bañado en albero recién echado y los focos aún apagados.</p><p>Busco un asiento alto en las gradas, junto a las escaleras de la entrada izquierda. Soy una de las primeras personas en llegar porque puedo incluso oír el rumor de los artistas en las bambalinas, preparándose para el espectáculo de esta noche. Ni siquiera han entrado los niños para pelearse por los asientos más cercanos. No podría importarme menos. Podría esperar mil y una noches. Solo quiero verlo comenzar y que no acabe nunca.</p><p>            —¡Damas y caballeros! —exclama una voz media hora más tarde, cuando las gradas están repletas y un único foco apunta al centro del escenario. Ahí está, el nuevo maestro de ceremonias, con una energía contagiosa. Sé que solía ser un dramaturgo que dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida—. Este—anuncia con voz solemne, dándose el gusto de hacer una larga pausa lamiéndose los labios—. Este es el lugar en el que queréis estar. ¡Es todo lo que necesitáis y todo lo que buscáis! ¡Bienvenidos al mayor espectáculo del mundo!</p><p>            El público estalla en aplausos y vítores. Los focos se encienden. Comienza el espectáculo.</p><p>            La fama del circo lo precede y los artistas no necesitan presentación. Durante dos horas, disfruto de todos y cada uno de ellos. Los llamaban inadaptados, ridículos, asquerosos… Y aquí están, comiéndose el mundo. ¡Ahí está la mujer barbuda, con la voz más potente y femenina que haya podido oír nunca! ¡Por ahí se asoma el hombre con más tatuajes del mundo, con una velocidad de vértigo para esquivar obstáculos! ¡A lo lejos están el hombre más alto del mundo y el más pesado del mundo, la increíble pareja cómica que no da tregua al público! ¡Aquí desfila el hombre más pequeño del mundo, luciendo su traje de Napoleón sobre una cría de elefante! ¡Mira esos bailarines, los más únicos en su especie que existen! ¡Y allá arriba están los hermanos trapecistas, arrebatando a todos los que los ven alientos de miedo!</p><p>            Me fijo en todos ellos, en sus actuaciones musicales, revindicando su libertad, sus diferencias y su manera de vivir. Desde tan arriba puedo ver el brillo de las lágrimas de la mujer barbuda al cantar. También el parpadear de la chica albina que hace los mejores <em>spagats</em> que haya visto. Le sonrío al chico de los tatuajes, que ha reparado en mi atención. Veo cómo la hermana trapecista, la del falso cabello rosa, contiene la respiración cuando, en uno de sus saltos, cruza su mirada con la del joven maestro de ceremonias. Los rumores corren rápido y no necesito nada más para saber que están enamorados.</p><p>Y, sin embargo, en quien apenas reparo es en el chico que acompaña a los hermanos trapecistas. No había oído hablar de él, aunque, para ser justos, tampoco había oído hablar del chico perro. El muchacho, que surca los cielos del escenario colgado de un trapecio, tiene una actitud muy descarada. Arriesga más de lo que necesita en sus saltos, jugándose el cuello por un segundo más de gloria. Luce una preciosa sonrisa capaz de arrancar suspiros a todas las chicas que lo observan. Se balancea de un lado a otro, con los ojos escondidos entre dos nubes de tormenta hechas de maquillaje oscuro y emborronado. Es tal su desparpajo que, a mitad de un salto, se esmera en dedicarme un travieso guiño de ojos. Debo admitir que es muy valiente por su parte.</p><p>Su actuación termina y el chico se esfuma sin siquiera pasar más de dos segundos en mis pensamientos. Tengo demasiadas cosas que procesar.</p><p>            —Espero que sigan corriendo el rumor de que…</p><p>            —¡Este es el mejor espectáculo del mundo! —gritamos todos cuando el maestro de ceremonias cierra el acto.</p><p>            En cuanto vuelven los aplausos y los vítores, a mí se me descuelga la mandíbula. Observo con los ojos muy abiertos cómo el público comienza a levantarse de sus asientos y a dirigirse a la salida mientras los artistas regresan a las bambalinas, veladas por un telón de un fuerte rojo aterciopelado. No puedo creerme que ya se haya acabado. Yo necesito más, mucho más.</p><p>            Mientras el resto del mundo desaloja las gradas para comprar baratijas, algodón de azúcar y, con suerte, encontrarse con algún actor a la salida, yo me decido por llevar a cabo un plan que solo sale bien en mis sueños. Unos segundos, eso es lo único que necesito. Me escabullo bajo las gradas a la espera de reunir el valor que aún me falta. Sorprendente, en realidad, porque en la calle no me pienso las cosas más de dos veces.           Actúo o caigo. No hay más.</p><p>            —Mmm—un carraspeo profundo hace que levante la mirada. El maestro de ceremonias, el joven de ojos claros, está delante de mí, dando toques con su bastón sobre la paja y el albero del suelo. Lo conozco, su rostro ha salido en los periódicos desde que P. T. Barnum dejó el circo en sus manos: Philip Carlyle—. El espectáculo ha acabado. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la salida?</p><p>            Meneo la cabeza y me maldigo por no haber encontrado un escondite mejor. Ni cinco minutos he durado. Antes de que al chico le dé tiempo a abrir la boca salgo corriendo hacia las bambalinas, aunque eso no entraba dentro de mi plan. En cuanto cruzo el telón, me arrepiento. Todos los artistas que acaban de actuar se están desmaquillando y charlando entre ellos. Al verme aparecer, enmudecen y sus cabezas se giran en mi dirección. Todos me están mirando. A mí.</p><p>            El maestro de ceremonias aparece justo detrás de mí, apartando el telón de su camino con el bastón y el ceño fruncido.</p><p>            —Perdonad, chicos—dice, algo malhumorado—. Parece que alguien no se quiere ir todavía.</p><p>            —No me extraña—dice la mujer barbuda—. Es difícil decirnos adiós.</p><p>            Se me escapa una sonrisa que la mujer no tarda en imitar.</p><p>            —Pues es momento de decirlo: Adiós—ordena el maestro poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.</p><p>            Salto ante el contacto, que no dura ni un segundo. Es el gatillo que termina de activarse dentro de mí para que estalle. La adrenalina de haber visto sus hazañas y las ganas de quedarme me mueven más que mi cabeza. Regreso sobre mis pasos evitando que el maestro me toque y reaparezco en el escenario de la carpa principal. Mis piernas me llevan a las escaleras que conducen a las tarimas de los trapecistas, a varios metros de altura por encima de mi cabeza.</p><p>            —¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve aquí!</p><p>            Oigo el frufrú de las telas de los artistas. Han salido de bambalinas y están en el círculo del escenario, tratando de procesar qué estoy intentando hacer.</p><p>Sigo subiendo. Este no es el plan que tenía en mente, pero no soy capaz de detenerme. Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que perder. Nadie me esperará con una comida caliente o un beso de buenas noches en una casa que no tengo. ¿O es, acaso, porque busco algo más? La vida en la calle nunca ha sido una fantasía y he recibido más palos que palabras buenas, pero ahora que sé cómo llevarme algo a la boca sin que me den una paliza, puedo reclamar una parte de la ciudad como mi territorio.</p><p>¿Es suficiente? No, esto sí que lo he pensado mil veces. Mi vida no es suficiente para mí. Busco algo mejor. Y es eso exactamente lo que me impulsa a seguir subiendo peldaños hasta llegar a lo alto de las tarimas.</p><p>            —¡Que se mata! —Exclama el maestro de ojos claros. Philip, me recuerdo mentalmente, se llaman Philip. Está cerca del colapso al verme a pocos centímetros del borde de las maderas— ¡Anne!</p><p>            —Ya voy, cariño—dice la trapecista de cabello rosa—. No te agobies.</p><p>            El resto de los artistas me observa con las bocas abiertas. Oigo los pasos de Anne, sube mil veces más rápido que yo por las escaleras.</p><p>            Miro a mi alrededor, en busca de una escapatoria. Delante de la punta de mis pies tengo el vacío hacia el escenario, sin salida. A la derecha solo quedan las cuerdas de los trapecios y a la izquierda más maderas y sacos. Alzo la cabeza hacia arriba y encuentro mi salvación. Hay una viga de acero que lleva hasta lo más alto de la carpa, donde se deben subir los técnicos para asegurar los focos o la estructura del circo.</p><p>Comienzo a trepar por ella sin pensármelo dos veces, escuchando de fondo algunos grititos contenidos por los bailarines. No tengo ningún tipo de seguridad bajo mis pies y un paso en falso significaría una gran caída, probablemente mortal. Dudo que nadie en el circo quiera acarrear con la mala prensa de un cadáver sobre su escenario.</p><p>—¡Haced que baje! —exclama Philip, presa del pánico.</p><p>Se oyen algunas risas cuando le sale un gallo del miedo que tiene a que me caiga. Lo que Philip no sabe es que yo nunca me he caído de las alturas y no pienso permitir que esta sea la primera vez.</p><p>            —¡Vamos, ardilla! —Me anima el hombre de los tatuajes, al ver que mi habilidad trepando se parece a la de ese animal— ¡Sigue subiendo, que ya llegas!</p><p>            —¿Qué haces? —exclama Philip golpeándole con la empuñadura del bastón en el brazo— Queremos que se baje, idiota.</p><p>            —Pues yo quiero ver qué hace cuando llegue Anne—dice la mujer barbuda.</p><p>            En efecto, comienzo a llegar a lo alto del circo y me quedo sin viga que trepar. Estoy junto al techo, a unos pocos metros. Y a demasiados del suelo. Solo tengo el palo por el que he subido para sujetarme. Es una suerte que nunca le haya tenido miedo a las alturas.</p><p>Echo un vistazo abajo. Tengo la atención de todos los artistas. Sin embargo, hay algo que me aterra más que caerme y es Anne, la trapecista. Debe conocerse el circo como si fuera la palma de su mano porque ha encontrado la manera de llegar a lo alto de la carpa sin subir por la viga que yo acabo de trepar. Está a dos metros escasos de mí, sobre una tambaleante tarima de madera.</p><p>Delante de mí, unida a la viga, está la cuerda de seguridad con la que ayudan a colocar las lonas y que debe seguir ahí para que, si la carpa se viene abajo, se sostenga sobre la cuerda y no hunda a todo el público en un caos oscuro. Está tensa. Muy tensa.</p><p>            —¡Eh, eh! —me dice Anne en cuanto lee mis intenciones— Vuelve aquí, vamos a dejarnos de juegos.</p><p>            —Lo… Lo siento—me disculpo, no solo con palabras, sino con la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me disculpaba por anticipado.</p><p>            Pongo un pie sobre la cuerda y echo a andar. Lo he hecho muchas veces, sobre algunos cables de la ciudad o fachadas de edificios. Las veces suficientes para comprobar que mi equilibrio es extraordinario y que escapo mejor del alguacil en las alturas que corriendo entre callejuelas. Pero, esta vez estoy mucho más alto. Una mala caída significaría la muerte instantánea. No puedo permitirme errar.</p><p>            —¡Dios mío! —exclama el hombre más pesado del mundo.</p><p>            —¡Se va a caer! —dice el hombre más pequeño del mundo.</p><p>            —¡No! Va a llegar al otro lado—dice el hombre más alto del mundo.</p><p>            Levanto la cabeza de mis pies. A diez metros tengo otra viga junto a la que refugiarme. También hay unas escaleras por las que descender. Giro la cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado y descubro que Anne no se ha atrevido a seguirme por la cuerda floja.</p><p>            —¡Vamos, ardilla! —insiste el hombre de los tatuajes.</p><p>            Camino con la respiración contenida. Lo hago lentamente, como si quisiera saborear el momento a pesar de conocer el riesgo. Oigo murmullos desde el suelo y sé que este circo nunca había visto nada parecido. Me doy el lujo de relamerme en su tensión. Nadie habla, nadie quiere asustarme. A lo mejor el hombre de los tatuajes tiene razón y sí parezco un animal salvaje aquí arriba, un poco acorralado y asustado, pero capaz de escapar de sus depredadores.</p><p>Llego a la viga y, soltando todo el aire que comprimía mis pulmones, sonrío. La sangre me vuelve a la cabeza y la adrenalina me abandona para dar paso al raciocinio. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¡Me podría haber matado! Me pregunto una y otra vez qué pretendía ganar con el espectáculo. Puede que algo de tiempo para pensar. Van a echarme de todas maneras. Seguramente hasta me lleve una paliza por lo nerviosos que les he debido de poner.</p><p>Y, entonces, ¿por qué nunca antes me había sentido así de libre?</p><p>            Cuando empiezo a bajar las escaleras me doy cuenta de que ya hay alguien junto a estas, esperándome. El joven trapecista, el de las nubes negras. Y, con él, Philip, maestro de ceremonias, director y responsable de todo el Circo Barnum.</p><p>Se hace el silencio en cuanto piso el suelo. Me encojo un poco sobre mi propio cuerpo y miro la punta de mis zapatos. El resto de los artistas del circo no tardan en rodearnos y clavar sus miradas en mí. De repente, solo deseo que me trague la tierra o poder volver en el tiempo y haber salido del circo cuando tenía oportunidad. Miro a Philip, esperando a que alce el bastón y me haga correr de nuevo lejos de sus golpes. Pero sus golpes no llegan.</p><p>            —Creo que está claro, ¿no? —dice Anne, cruzándose de brazos junto a su hermano en cuanto baja también a mi encuentro. Arquea una ceja en un gesto misterioso, casi divertido.</p><p>            —Muy claro—responde Philip, sonriéndola.</p><p>            Todos sonríen entre ellos. Si no fuera porque sé la que me espera, sonreiría también. Me temo lo peor. Van a llamar a las autoridades, ¿no es así?</p><p>            —Perdón—carraspeo cuando no puedo soportar más tiempo en el silencio cómplice que rodea a todos los que están a mi alrededor—. Pero ¿qué está claro?</p><p>            —Estás dentro—me dice Philip—. Te damos la bienvenida al Circo Barnum.</p><p>            Me quedo sin palabras mientras todos los artistas chillan de emoción. No oigo los aplausos, ni escucho los vítores. Tengo que repetir varias veces la última frase del maestro de ceremonias para poder creérmela del todo.</p><p>Lo que sí siento es la mano de Anne caer sobre mi espalda, tratando de darme la bienvenida a la familia. Se me tensan todos y cada uno de los músculos. En un acto reflejo, me aparto unos centímetros hacia delante sin que ella parezca darse cuenta.</p><p>—Será mejor que te enseñe todo esto—me dice cuando los artistas deciden que ya he sido el foco de atención durante mucho tiempo y vuelven a sus quehaceres—. No quiero que vayas trepando a todos lados—bromea.</p><p>La sigo, evitando que poca un dedo en mí. Con el tiempo, he conseguido hacerlo sin que nadie note que lo intento. Espero que Anne no sea suspicaz.</p><p>—No tienes de qué preocuparte—me dice. Es mucho más suspicaz de lo que me gustaría. Me dirige una sonrisa cálida y no puedo sino intentar devolvérsela—. Aquí todos tenemos una historia y nadie te preguntará sobre ella si tú no quieres que lo hagan—me asegura, conduciéndome a bambalinas—. Soy Anne, por cierto. Mi hermano es WD. Somos los trapecistas.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé—digo casi interrumpiéndola—. Sois increíbles. Conocisteis al señor Barnum, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿A Phineas? —se ríe ella— Sí, claro que lo conocemos. Te has informado más de lo que pensaba.</p><p>Me encojo de hombros. No me gustaría admitir en voz alta que leí todos los periódicos, todas las columnas de noticias y críticas en las que el nombre del creador del circo apareciera.</p><p>—Te contaré todo lo que quieras sobre Barnum si tú me das algo a cambio—me dice con un travieso brillo en los ojos.</p><p>Intento ignorar el hecho de que tengo la mirada del hombre de los tatuajes clavada en mí. Me centro en Anne y, como la curiosidad siempre ha sido una de mis mayores debilidades, asiento con la cabeza. El señor Barnum y su vida parecen demasiado extravagantes como para no querer saber más.</p><p>—¿El qué?</p><p>—Tu nombre—responde ella.</p><p>Me muerdo el labio, conteniendo una risa. ¿Cómo no me han preguntado antes por algo tan simple como mi nombre? Cojo aire para contestar a su pregunta, que me dará más respuestas que cualquier periódico sensacionalista, pero el hombre de los tatuajes se adelanta a mí.</p><p>—Cuidado con lo que dices. Será tu nombre para el resto de tu vida—dice con voz solemne. Estoy a punto de señalar que ese es el propósito de cualquier nombre, pero vuelve a adelantarse—. Si te contara la historia detrás de cada nombre… —se acerca a mí y yo retrocedo como un cervatillo asustado. Él no parece darse cuenta, pero baja la voz y algunos de los tatuajes de su cara se contorsionan cuando frunce una ceja—. Aquí hay príncipes, incluso reyes, que han dejado atrás su nombre por unirse a la compañía. Es todo un misterio.</p><p>Me rio. No puedo evitarlo. Él retrocede unos pasos y se me va de la cabeza el poco miedo que podía tenerle. Se me va la vista a su torso desnudo, repleto de tatuajes de todas las formas imaginables.</p><p>—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —me pregunta Anne— Tu vida con el circo comienza ahora. Tu nombre con el circo, también.</p><p>Asiento y me decido rápidamente.</p><p>—Gael—les digo—. Podéis llamarme Gael.</p><p>—Ardilla me gusta más—me dice él, sonriendo. Me ofrece la mano para que se la estreche, pero, al ver que ni siquiera me muevo, la retira—. Joey, a tu servicio.</p><p>Tras una reverencia y una mirada cargada de un significado que aún no sé descifrar, Joey regresa junto a los vestidores para quitarse la fabulosa capa roja que lleva anudada al cuello.</p><p>Anne intenta conducirme al exterior de la carpa para explicarme dónde duermen y comen todos allí, pero una conversación hace que clave los pies sobre el albero.</p><p>            —No tiene nada que hacer—oigo que alguien dice a mis espaldas, aún en el círculo central. A pesar de no haber oído nada antes de esa frase, sé perfectamente que están hablando de mí.</p><p>            —¿Por qué dices eso? —esa voz sí la reconozco. Es Philip.</p><p>            Giro sobre mis talones y Anne me imita, también lo ha oído. El joven trapecista está junto al maestro de ceremonias, de brazos cruzados. Me mira sin las ganas y la seducción que parecían dominarlo durante su espectáculo. Tiene un ceño fruncido y no parece muy contento conmigo.</p><p>            —Ya tenemos muchos trapecistas. No durará.</p><p>            Anne, rodando los ojos, sigue la muda indicación que le hace Philip y me conduce lejos de la carpa principal. He recibido insultos mucho peores que los que ese chico pueda decirme. No pienso dejar que me quite la ilusión de haber logrado algo que ni en sueños pensé que me ocurriría.</p><p>            —A ti tampoco te necesitábamos—dice la mujer barbuda a su lado, chasqueando la lengua, a pesar de que me encuentro en la salida y apenas puedo escucharlos—. Y aquí estás. Además, es equilibrista, no trapecista. Esa persona que acabas de contemplar, Aiden, va a hacer a todo el público suyo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Don’t Tease Me. SPEED.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Shot. Hamilton Broadway Cast.</em>
</p><p>—¡Eh! ¡Eh, vuelve aquí! ¡Al ladrón!</p><p>            En cuanto mis manos se aferran a la hogaza de pan recién salida del horno, la adrenalina recorre mi sangre, animando a mis piernas a dar zancadas más grandes. Mi corazón se esfuerza en bombear más sangre por mis venas, arrancándome una risa nerviosa que emana de mi garganta. El cielo está nublado y no hay rayos del sol que puedan deslumbrarme en mi huida desesperada por llevarme algo a la boca.</p><p>            Corro como si me fuera la vida en ello porque, en realidad, así es. Esquivo cada caja, cada persona y animal que se pone en mi camino, pero oigo los pasos del panadero detrás de mí. Intento no reparar en que solo lo oigo a él y a los latidos de mi corazón, que me martillean la cabeza por encima de mi respiración desbocada. Me aprieto aún más la hogaza al pecho, ardiéndome la piel, y doblo una esquina.</p><p>            Tropiezo. Me he chocado contra un carro y no he logrado proseguir mi carrera. He tropezado tantas veces que mis rodillas ni siquiera se lamentan cuando caen contra el suelo. Pero yo sí. Cada una de mis caídas ha significado una cicatriz más. Esta podría ser la siguiente.</p><p>            —¡Ahí está! ¡Vamos!</p><p>            Se acerca demasiado rápido. Intento levantarme, pero me fallan los nervios y vuelvo a caer. La historia se repite. Sé lo que viene ahora.</p><p>            El cuerpo de un hombre me tira contra las sucias calles de Nueva York y logra que mi cabeza se golpee con el suelo. La barra de pan sale disparada lejos de mis manos, ensuciándose con el polvo que se acumula en las aceras. Sus rodillas se clavan en mi pecho y sus manos me aprisionan con la suficiente fuerza como para resistir mis coletazos de rabia. Me revuelvo, doy mordiscos al aire y me retuerzo en un último intento por salvar el día, pero nada da resultado.</p><p>            Me está tocando. Notó sus manos y sus rodillas sobre mí y no puedo remediarlo. Me llega una arcada que le arranca una mueca de asco al panadero. Siento ganas de vomitar con el contacto y necesito que se aparte de mí tanto como respirar. Me muevo y me muevo, doy patadas y arañazos para intentar alejarlo de mí. Sus dedos sobre mis muñecas son como grilletes de acero. Me falta el aire. Siento que me ahogo.</p><p>            —¿Creías que podías salirte de rositas? —me pregunta con su aliento golpeándome contra la cara— Vosotros, los ladrones, sois tan patéticos.</p><p>            —Es solo una hogaza de pan, señor—me oigo responder con un hilo de voz, sorprendentemente claro a pesar de que me estoy mareando.</p><p>            Mis cuerdas saben interpretar el papel a la perfección, transformando mi voz en el tono más desdichado que he escuchado. Es mi última carta para escapar y dejar de sentir sus dedazos en mi piel. Sin embargo, mi ruego no impresiona al vendedor. Saca de su bolsillo una navaja de varios centímetros de puntiagudo filo.</p><p>            Aprieto los dientes hasta oírlos chirriar. No, por favor, la navaja no. Me revuelvo una última vez y le escupo en la cara, pero eso solo consigue enfadarlo aún más.</p><p>            —Y tú eres solo un animal. Ya veo cómo nos entendemos—sisea.</p><p>            Trato de llegar a la barra de harina y agua que acabo de robar. Ni siquiera es pan del bueno y este hombre lo vende por más de lo que vale. Su aliento me roza la sien izquierda. Comienzo a ver puntos negros sobre el rosto colorado del panadero. Boqueo en busca de aire y hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme consciente y peleando.</p><p>            —Será mejor que no te muevas. No tengo una caligrafía bonita.</p><p>            Nathan, Ephias, Simón, Peter, Valerie, Jack, Lilith, Zacariah, Yariah, Chantel, Óscar, William, Petra… Todos tenían una bonita frase con la que comenzar su tortura. La de este hombre, sin embargo, me resulta incluso triste.</p><p>            Nunca he sido capaz de olvidar sus nombres. No mientras pudiera verlos cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Y a cada uno le correspondía uno de mis tropiezos: Una caída, un golpe, un trastabille o incluso una mentira mal ejecutada. Son el recuerdo constante de por qué no debo fallar en la calle.</p><p>            Noto el filo del frío acero acariciar ese pedazo de piel que queda libre entre dos de mis costillas. Tiemblo incontrolablemente y me muerdo el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. La navaja, mi piel, su aliento y mi miedo se mezclan en un amasijo de pensamientos que logran hacerme gritar. Me abrazo el cuerpo y me encojo, sintiendo que vuelvo a tener siete años. Se me escapa una solitaria lágrima y me odio por ello.</p><p>            —Gael—la voz es un susurro, pero el dolor del acero me sigue haciendo daño. Sigo temblando y revolviéndome, sigo sintiendo sus manos sobre mí—. Gael, soy Anne.</p><p>            Despierto con un bote. Anne aparta la mano de mi costilla, por encima de las sábanas. Solo trataba de despertarme.</p><p>            Tengo el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor y me cuesta ralentizar la respiración. Miro a mi alrededor y recuerdo que ya no estoy en el nicho donde solía dormir, sino en una habitación de verdad, con un techo para cubrirme la cabeza y cortinas como si fueran paredes. Boqueo en busca de aire y me permito unos segundos con los ojos cerrados en los que el aliento del panadero sigue siendo demasiado real.</p><p>Vuelvo a mirar a Anne, que me observa de hito en hito sin pronunciar palabra.</p><p>            —Pe-perdón—digo agarrando con más fuerza las sábanas bajo las que he dormido.</p><p>            —Perdóname tú. ¿Alguna pesadilla? —asiento pesadamente. Anne me sonríe, arrugando la nariz— No te preocupes, aquí estamos acostumbrados a eso—se levanta de mi cama con las manos sobre sus caderas—. Arriba, tenemos que ensayar.</p><p>            En cuanto Anne se marcha, dándome unos minutos para despertarme, me cambio. Anoche la bailarina albina me trajo algo de ropa para dormir, pero prefiero mis pantalones, cuyas perneras conocen cada curva de mis piernas; y mi camiseta, que se ajusta perfectamente a mi figura para que no me pierda ni un centímetro de los cables que recorro por los tejados. Además, cada una de las prendas está perfectamente escogida para que no se me vea más piel de la necesaria.</p><p>            Entro a la carpa minutos más tarde y descubro que muchos de los artistas ya han desayunado y están entrenando. El hombre con mayor número de tatuajes del mundo —tengo que recordarme mentalmente que se llama Joey— hace dominadas sobre una barra, mientras que el chico perro salta de un cubículo a otro, en la jaula de los tigres, que todavía se desperezan con la soberbia que caracteriza a los felinos.</p><p>            —Oye, Lettie—oigo decir a Anne, sentada a una mesa junto a Philip—. ¿Por qué no le preparas una tostada a nuestra ardilla?</p><p>            Me giro para descubrir que Lettie no es otra que la mujer barbuda. Sonriente, me tiende un plato con una tostada untada con mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón. Pruebo un bocado y mis papilas gustativas montan una fiesta en mi boca.</p><p>            —¡La tostada está caliente! —exclamo cuando consigo tragar el primer mordisco.</p><p>            —Por algo lo llaman tostada, cariño—dice Lettie, riendo.</p><p>            Philip, arqueando las cejas, se baja de un salto de la mesa en la que estaba sentado y dobla el periódico que tenía en las manos a la mitad.</p><p>            —¿Qué quieres decir? —me pregunta.</p><p>            Se me encienden las mejillas. Evito mirar al maestro de ceremonias, pero acepto responder a su pregunta con la vista fija en el plato:</p><p>            —Bueno, es que yo… No suelo desayunar caliente. Ni comer caliente. Ni cenar caliente tampoco.</p><p>            Las risitas hacen eco por la carpa. Philip parece aún más sorprendido y, cuando comprende lo que quiero decir, una mueca de arrepentimiento recorre su cara.</p><p>            —Pues no te preocupes. Aquí puedes tomar todas las tostadas que quieras—me dice Anne.</p><p>            Se lo agradezco con una sonrisa y, cuando he terminado de engullir la tostada, la persigo por la carpa como un perrito faldero. Al levantar la cabeza, veo que el joven trapecista, Aiden, ya ha empezado a entrenar. Se balancea, impulsado por sus piernas, saltando de una barra a otra, como un pájaro dentro de una jaula. Tiene esa imborrable sonrisa dibujada en la cara, pero sus ojos se mantienen sombríos. Su expresión cambia cuando no tiene todo el rostro cubierto de enigmáticas nubes negras, aunque sus ganas de llamar la atención no parecen variar.</p><p>            Anne me hace un gesto para que la siga y subimos hacia las tarimas de los trapecistas, exactamente por los mismos peldaños que ayer subí a toda velocidad presa del pánico. Ahora se me antojan simples y familiares. Al llegar, el hermano de Anne nos está esperando. Tiene unos hombros gigantescos y una sonrisa que no parece que le vaya a caber en la boca.</p><p>            —Hola, WD—lo saluda Anne—. ¿Listo para dar clases?</p><p>            WD rueda los ojos:</p><p>            —Ya me costó bastante enseñar a Aiden a agarrarse bien a las cuerdas, ¿y ahora pretendes que enseñe cómo mantenerse sobre ellas? —WD me mira de arriba abajo, dedicándome una sonrisa— No te ofendas, pero no creo que pueda enseñarte nada.</p><p>            —Lo entiendo—respondo. Estoy de acuerdo, dudo que haya alguien que pueda enseñarme más equilibrio del que ya tengo—. Lo vuestro es volar en los trapecios, ¿verdad?</p><p>            Anne y WD asienten. Veo al chico marcharse para continuar junto a Aiden:</p><p>            —¡Deja ya esa sonrisa y ponte sobre el aro! —lo oigo exclamar— O mejor, ayúdame a extender la red que un día de estos te me matas.</p><p>            Aiden cae sobre la madera segundos más tarde, a pocos metros de mí. En cuanto sus pies tocan el suelo, su sonrisa se deshace. Me lanza una mirada de ojos entrecerrados y baja las escaleras para colocar la red con WD.</p><p>            —¿Siempre entrenáis con red?</p><p>            —Solo por las mañanas—me explica Anne, que empieza a subir más escaleras—. Y hoy es sobre todo por ti.</p><p>            Detengo mis pasos, echando un vistazo a las gigantescas redes que WD y Aiden comienzan a extender por el escenario.</p><p>            —No necesito red.</p><p>            —¿Cómo dices? —responde la trapecista dando media vuelta.</p><p>            —Nunca he usado red. Y no me ha pasado nada.</p><p>            —¿Nunca te has caído?</p><p>            —De los cables, no—respondo.</p><p>            Prefiero no contarle a la trapecista que, a la hora de correr, empecé siendo un pato. Siempre me han gustado más las alturas, me he sentido en mi elemento. Pero en la tierra, en el suelo, no era más que otra persona caminando.</p><p>Anne, que acaba de llegar a una pequeña tarima, gira sobre sus talones para mirarme a los ojos.</p><p>            —Eres impresionante—me concede sin su particular sonrisa—. Pero, por hoy, usaremos las redes.</p><p>            Frunzo el ceño, pero lo dejo pasar. Acabo de llegar, no puedo exigir nada a nadie.</p><p>            —¡Ya están puestas, Anne! —exclama WD desde el suelo.</p><p>            Me asomo con cuidado al albero del círculo central. Los artistas, como ayer, se han reunido para verme, incluso por encima de las redes. Algunos se han acomodado en las gradas y otros han optado por quedarse literalmente bajo las redes.</p><p>Anne da un suave golpe sobre un travesaño que me resulta familiar. Es la misma viga por la que trepé ayer, pero ahora tiene una buena cuerda, más gruesa y resistente atada a su alrededor. Está fijada con cables de acero y, en cuanto pongo una mano sobre ella sé que se han asegurado de que no tiemble ni lo más mínimo.</p><p>            —WD lo ha puesto todo esta mañana. Está bien sujeto y la cuerda, muy tensa. No va a romperse.</p><p>            —No lo dudaba.</p><p>            Anne asiente, satisfecha con mi respuesta. Se cruza de brazos y se detiene a escasos centímetros del borde de la tarima.</p><p>            —Pues adelante: Demuéstranos qué puedes hacer—me dice señalando el escenario.</p><p>            Clavo los talones en el suelo al oírla y empalidezco.</p><p>            —¿Así, de golpe?</p><p>            Anne se encoge de hombros:</p><p>            —Todos tenemos un número que mostrar al mundo.</p><p>            Recibo un empujón que logra ponerme los pelos de punta y, antes de darme cuenta, estoy sobre la cuerda. Sé cómo colocar los pies, sé balancearme y fingir que pierdo el equilibrio. Sé qué hacer para demostrar que puedo hacer una gran actuación. Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que me quedo en el mismo sitio y con la vista al frente, comienzo a caminar. Lo hago con tranquilidad, mirando hacia abajo y midiendo mi respiración. Nadie abre la boca y juraría que en el circo se podría oír un alfiler caer.</p><p>            <em>Ahora</em>, me digo, una vez me he acostumbrado a la cuerda y he encontrado mi centro de gravedad. En vez de caminar, vuelo sobre la cuerda hasta llegar al otro extremo, corriendo como si lo que tuviera bajo mis pies fuera tierra firme. Le robo a los presentes gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Regreso al centro de la cuerda a la misma velocidad y salto sobre ella.</p><p>            —¡Dios mío! —oigo decir a Lettie por encima de sus manos, que tapan su boca.</p><p>            Un paso hacia delante, un paso hacia atrás. Cojo impulso y giro sobre mí, dando una vuelta sobre la cuerda que deja orgullosos a los bailarines que aúllan debajo de mí. Salto, cierro los ojos y me divierto probando todos los trucos que me sé.</p><p>            Miro hacia abajo y descubro a Aiden con los labios ligeramente separados. Recuerdo cómo se fijó en mí durante la actuación de la noche anterior e, imitándolo, le dedico un guiño travieso. Anne, en uno de los extremos, sonríe por encima de su asombro. Todos están callados, me he quedado con sus alientos y tengo todos sus corazones pendientes de un hilo, de mi hilo. De mi cuerda.</p><p>            Decido sacarme un último truco de la manga antes de bajarme de la cuerda.</p><p>            <em>Ahora</em>, me repito cuando reúno el valor suficiente. Me inclino exageradamente a la derecha, perdiendo el equilibrio y resbalando. Todos chillan, a pesar de que las redes están debajo para atraparme. En el último momento, antes de caer y para sorpresa de todos, me agarro a la cuerda con las manos y quedo colgando de un brazo bajo sus miradas. Me doy el lujo de sonreír y, usando la fuerza de mis brazos, regreso a la cuerda. En cuanto vuelvo a estar sobre ella, hago una pomposa reverencia para todos y ellos me aplauden entre gritos y aullidos de asombro. Se me escapa una carcajada de alegría.</p><p>            Bailo un poco más, como una araña, hasta que me canso de hacerlos sufrir. Regreso junto a Anne tras despedirme de mi público, que me despide entre silbidos y aplausos. Suelto una gran bocanada de aire y exhibo todos y cada uno de mis dientes en una sonrisa victoriosa. Podría dar saltos de pura emoción, pero me contengo lo suficiente como para no hacerlo <em>aún</em>. Ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo en la soledad de mi habitación.</p><p>            —Eso ha sido… ¡Un agobio! —me dice Anne, riendo. Veo que extiende las manos para intentar abrazarme, pero rápidamente las retira y se dedica a aplaudir.</p><p>            Desciendo con ella hasta la pista, donde solo Philip, W y Joey nos esperan. Los demás ya han vuelto a sus ensayos, cada uno en una esquina de la pista o en los exteriores. Capto parte de sus conversaciones, en las que no dejan de mencionar que seré un éxito y que dónde me he escondido todos estos años. Incluso Charles Stratton, el hombre enano, me saluda al pasar por su lado.</p><p>            —Impresionante—me dice WD al llegar.</p><p>            —Ya tengo el título para ti—me dice Philip con los ojos brillantes, alargando las manos al cielo—. ¡El peligro de los cielos!</p><p>            Sonrío. Solo imaginando mi nombre sobre los carteles publicitarios del circo hace que el estómago me dé vueltas de la emoción.</p><p>            —¡Os dije que era una ardilla! —dice Joey.</p><p>            Cada vez que lo veo se me va la vista a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Me gustaría que me contara la historia de cada uno de sus tatuajes y, sin embargo, jamás me atrevería a preguntar. Me doy cuenta, entonces, de que puede que Joey y yo no seamos tan distintos como podríamos parecer a simple vista.</p><p>            —¿Qué opinas tú, Aiden? —pregunta Anne, llamando mi atención.</p><p>            El joven trapecista, que ha quedado relegado a un segundo plano apoyado sobre uno de los soportes de la carpa, se incorpora con los brazos cruzados. Avanza hacia nosotros con pasos cortos y cansados, como si aún no hubiera terminado de despertarse.</p><p>            —¿Que qué opino? —bufa sin tener las agallas de mirarme— Lo que dije ayer. No va a durar.</p><p>            —¿Por qué? —pregunto yo, dando un paso hacia delante. Aiden, pillado por sorpresa, retrocede.</p><p>            —Porque… No es suficiente. ¿No lo ves, Philip? Su número no tiene riesgo… No tiene nada. Solo se pasea por una cuerdecita y se burla del público. ¿Quién va a pagar por ver algo así?</p><p>            Decido marcar la línea antes de que el trapecista se arriesgue a cruzarla de nuevo. Noto cómo me hierve la sangre y soy incapaz de controlarme.</p><p>            —¿Que no tiene riesgo? —Avanzo hacia él, arrinconándolo contra el soporte de metal y en voz bien alta, para que todos me escuchen— Mira, payaso de circo, si eso no te ha parecido de riesgo, te animo a que intentes imitarme.</p><p>            Aiden levanta las manos y hace todo lo posible porque nuestros cuerpos no choquen. No debería molestarse. Tengo muy medidas las distancias de seguridad entre mi cuerpo y el resto del mundo. Lo miro, con los ojos chisporroteando de enfado. Me molesta tener que levantar la mirada para ver su cara, pues es varios centímetros más alto que yo, pero sé que lo estoy intimidando con mi mera presencia. Sus hombros bajan, como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas.</p><p>            —No es lo-lo mismo qu-que el trapecio. O el aro—dice, tartamudeando. Se encoge sobre sí mismo y, de repente, Aiden no me parece más que un cobarde con aires de grandeza.</p><p>            —Claro que no—respondo con dignidad—. Es mucho mejor.</p><p>            Noto una presión sobre los hombros y me aparto con un bote de miedo. Es Philip, que solo trataba de apartarme de Aiden.</p><p>            —Bien, será mejor que nos calmemos los dos, ¿eh?</p><p>            En cuanto retrocedo, Aiden se marcha, con el pecho hinchado, tan digno como se lo permiten las circunstancias y su masculinidad rota. Por encima de su orgullo, puedo distinguir lo abochornado que está. Y me alegro bastante.</p><p>            —¿Por qué no le ha gustado? —le pregunto a Anne en cuanto nos quedamos a solas. Philip y WD acaban de irse para repasar otros aspectos de las actuaciones— Cuando lo vi actuando, parecía otra persona. Quiero decir que… Parecía mil veces más confiado y… Ya sabes, se llevaba a todas las chicas de calle.</p><p>            Anne echa un vistazo por encima de su hombro antes de contestar:</p><p>            —Aquí todos tenemos papeles, somos los personajes de Barnum. Y Aiden—lo señala, está detrás de la mesa de maquillaje de Lettie, con las mejillas rojas y mirándonos cuando no nos damos cuenta—, es el mejor actor del mundo.</p><p>            Tardo unos segundos en comprenderlo. Sí, ya sabía que el “hombre más alto del mundo” seguramente no era un verdadero gigante irlandés y que al “chico perro” no lo había criado una loba, sino que tenía un grave problema capilar. Pero incluso aquellos que parecen tener más habilidades que su propio aspecto también lucen una careta pintada a mano por Phineas Barnum. Y yo no tardaré en ser otro personaje del circo.</p><p>            —¿Lo finge todo? ¿Por eso se ha puesto así?</p><p>            Anne asiente y en su gesto puedo ver un cariño fraternal hacia el joven trapecista.</p><p>            —Si llegas algún día a conocer a Aiden, descubrirás que es un buen chico. Muy tímido y muy trabajador. No habla demasiado, o sea que ya es raro que haya dicho eso de tu actuación—se encoge de hombros y a mí me cuesta ver al chico que intenta describir—. Pero, en cuanto sus pies despegan el vuelo, se vuelve el mayor bravucón que he visto—se ríe para sí— Es un ligón y un atrevido, pero eso es lo que más le gusta al público de él. ¿De dónde crees que le viene su nombre artístico?</p><p>            Me muerdo la lengua al recordar que no tengo ni idea de cuál es su nombre artístico.</p><p>            —¿El trapecista bufón? —pruebo.</p><p>            —¡No! —exclama ella, riendo como si le hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes. Señala uno de los carteles que cuelga de las gradas y puedo ver la imagen de un chico saltando de un trapecio a otro con una corona en la cabeza y nubes de tormenta de fondo— “El rey de la baraja”. Porque no hay nadie con más poder sobre el público que Aiden.</p><p>            —¿Lo dices en serio?</p><p>            Anne asiente, orgullosa:</p><p>—Oí que una vez consiguió que una chica se desmayara… Y no fue por el riesgo de las acrobacias—se acerca para susurrarme algo al oído, aunque yo mantengo la distancia intocable—. Lo consiguió solo con guiñar un ojo.</p><p>            —¿Perdón?</p><p>            —Aiden una vez nos contó que, en cada actuación, elige a una persona que le llame la atención. La elige, como reina o rey de su actuación. Le dedica las acrobacias y, en algún momento, le guiña un ojo. Dice que siempre le trae suerte, con tal de que nunca sea la misma persona.</p><p>            Arqueo una ceja y miro por encima de mi hombro. He vuelto a pillar a Aiden mirando. Se le caen los polvos que le estaba sujetando a Lettie de manera torpe. La mujer barbuda empieza a echarle la bronca y él se escabulle, abochornado.</p><p>            Recuerdo el espectáculo de anoche y cómo Aiden parecía haber robado todos los suspiros del público con su actuación. Y también recuerdo su mirada oscura clavada en mí. Su guiño de ojos. Me dedicó su actuación.</p><p>            —Cada noche tiene a un rey—repito.</p><p>            Anne asiente y chasquea la lengua:</p><p>            —Eso es. Uno por noche. Y desde que empezó con nosotros no se ha caído ni una sola vez, así que debe ser verdad eso de que le trae suerte.</p><p>            Me quedo unos segundos más mirando hacia las tarimas de los trapecistas, preguntándome por qué, de entre todas las personas que había en el circo, Aiden decidió elegirme a mí.</p><p>            —Y si ha dicho que no le ha gustado tu número es solo porque tiene miedo a que le robes el puesto.</p><p>            —¿Robarle el puesto? —pregunto— Ni siquiera soy trapecista.</p><p>            —Lo sé y él también lo sabe. Pero Aiden fue el último en llegar antes que tú y, aunque lleva en el circo más de un año, aún le cuesta confiar en la gente—Anne me dedica una mirada cargada de significado—. Todos tenemos un pasado—parece querer recordarme—.  De todas formas, nadie va a robarle el puesto. Es impresionante por sí mismo.</p><p>            Anne decide echar a andar y ni siquiera me da tiempo a preguntarme cuál es el pasado del joven trapecista que parece tan enigmático en las alturas. Me resigno a seguirla.</p><p>            —Vamos. Ahora te buscaremos un buen traje y prepararemos tu personaje. Tu nombre artístico ya lo tenemos.</p><p>Anne le hace un gesto a Joey para que deje las mancuernas con las que entrena y os siga. El de los tatuajes no lo duda ni un segundo y deja caer las pesas extremadamente cerca del pie de uno de los bailarines que, casualmente, tiene tres piernas. Salimos al exterior de la carpa, donde los rayos de sol me bañan el rostro y puedo oler el viento cargado de sal del puerto. Anne nos dirige directamente a su tienda, cerrando las pesadas cortinas detrás de ella.</p><p>—¿Mi nombre artístico? —pregunto entonces— Creía que ya os había dicho mi nombre.</p><p>La habitación es tan pequeña y austera como la mía, pero la suya tiene mucho más encanto. Lleva viviendo en ella más de un año y, gracias a esto, las cortinas de la tienda —que es como una versión pequeñita de la carpa del circo— están decoradas con posters de sus actuaciones. Hay un gran espejo junto a un tocador, y el armario está abierto de par en par, dejando ver vestidos, pelucas y capas de todos los colores.</p><p>Joey chasquea la lengua. Se tumba sobre la cama de Anne con los brazos como almohada, pero esta le da un empujón para que se siente y nos deje hueco tanto a ella como a mí.</p><p>—Ese es tu nombre aquí, en el circo. Tu familia circense te llamará Gael porque así lo has querido—explica, desperezándose como un león mientras Anne se ocupa de revisar en un baúl repleto de telas—. Pero no querrás que toda la ciudad de Nueva York conozca algo tan personal como tu nombre, ¿verdad?</p><p>Por un momento, me quedo solamente con lo primero que ha dicho: Que tengo una familia, aunque no sea de sangre. Y me encanta la idea. Pero no puedo permitirme nada de eso. No querrían ser mi familia si de verdad me conocieran, si supieran todo lo que he hecho. En algún momento lo descubrirán, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Tendrán el valor de mirarme a la cara?</p><p>—Está bien—respondo cruzándome de brazos— ¿Y cuál habéis dicho que es mi norme artístico?</p><p>A Anne le brillan los ojos al contestar. Se pone las manos por delante de la cara y anuncia mi nombre:</p><p>—¡El peligro de los cielos!</p><p>Creo que me gusta. Suena a advertencia. Y puede tener gancho.</p><p>A mi lado, Joey frunce el ceño y cierra la mano en un puño. Al refunfuñar, se le mueve el bigote de una manera demasiado graciosa como para que pueda tomarlo en serio.</p><p>—A mí no me gusta—admite—. Ya os he dicho que parece una ardilla cuando trepa hacia la cuerda.</p><p>—Sí, pero <em>ardilla</em> no suena tan imponente como <em>peligro</em>, ¿no crees?</p><p>Joey chasquea la lengua y me mira, guiñándome el ojo.</p><p>—Conseguiré que todo el mundo te conozca como <em>ardilla</em>—lo pronuncia en un susurro, asegurándose de que solo yo oigo su promesa.</p><p>Anne se ha vuelto a dar la vuelta, delante del espejo de su tocador. Enciende una de las luces que hay a su lado y comienza a sacar paletas y paletas de pintura, maquillaje y brochas de todos los tamaños. Me hace un gesto para que me siente delante del espejo y no veo cómo podría negarme. Ya he reparado en que todos los artistas que actúan llevan maquillaje, en mayor o menor grado. El único que quizá podría salvarse de ello es Philip que, como maestro de ceremonias, solo necesita su potente voz y algo de carisma para llamar la atención del público. Pero en las gradas todo se ve difuminado y acrecentar la mirada con una línea de ojos, los labios con un color más vivo o, en el caso de Anne, colocarse una peluca rosa para ir de trapecio en trapecio nunca es mala opción.</p><p>—Bien, ¿cómo queremos presentarte? —pregunta en voz alta.</p><p>Joey se pone en pie y me mira desde el espejo. La mayor parte de los hombres del circo se ciñen a colorete y ojos, salvo algunos bailarines, que optan por opciones aún más fantásticas. Joey forma parte de los primeros y siempre pide ayuda a Lettie porque él solo es capaz de meterse el lápiz en el ojo.</p><p>—¡Uh! —se adelanta de nuevo Anne— Ya sé. Podemos hacer varias sombras que se alarguen, de color rojo, ¡o morado! Y también purpurina bajo los párpados—empieza a hacer gestos con las manos delante del espejo—. Podríamos ponerte un traje vaporoso que fuera a juego con los colores y…</p><p>Cruzo una mirada con Joey en el espejo. Tenemos exactamente la misma expresión de desconcierto y, quizá, algo de miedo. El hombre de los tatuajes carraspea para llamar la atención de Anne.</p><p>—Gael está a demasiados metros como para que tengamos que complicarnos la vida, ¿no crees? —pregunta con tranquilidad—Es decir, apenas se le puede ver la cara y lo más importante de su espectáculo es su cuerpo, no su rostro.</p><p>Anne chasquea los dedos, de acuerdo, aunque parece que se desinfla un poco.</p><p>—Bien, suena fácil—rebusca entre sus cosas hasta dar con unos polvos blancos—. Usaremos esto como base, un ¿violeta para los ojos? —Joey asiente— Y, si me lo permites, Gael, te pintaré algunas estrellas por las sienes. Eso no es demasiado, ¿verdad?</p><p>No me niego. Si me llaman el peligro de los cielos, no vendrá mal que mi propio rostro lo refleje.</p><p>Dejo que Anne se ponga a trabajar, poniendo mucho esmero en no tocarme más que con los pinceles. Mientras ella maquilla, Joey se dedica a contarme cómo eran los primeros espectáculos del circo, cuando aún actuaban en el Museo de Curiosidades de Barnum. Va de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando hacerme reír y negando todos los comentarios que Anne va añadiendo.</p><p>—¡Mi cara en una botella de leche, Gael! —exclama— ¿Te lo puedes creer? De un día a otro pasé de ser el hombre de la esquina del bar al “hombre con más tatuajes del mundo”—anuncia con las manos—. Debo admitir que Barnum no hizo reparos en gastos. Empapeló la ciudad entera con nuestras caras.</p><p>—Pero solo durante las primeras semanas—añade Anne mientras termina de hacer una constelación sobre mi pómulo—. Luego se calmó.</p><p>—¿Calmarse? —continúa Joey— Barnum hace de todo menos calmarse. Empezamos a recibir críticas en los periódicos y por la calle; todas malas, por supuesto. ¿Y qué hace Barnum?</p><p>Levanto la mano como si estuviera en clase, cortando en seco a Joey:</p><p>—Hizo un descuento del cincuenta por cierto a todo aquel que le trajera un periódico con la crítica.</p><p>El hombre de los tatuajes, sorprendido, sonríe como un profesor orgulloso y asiente.</p><p>—Nos visitó un trabajador del periódico <em>New York Post</em>. Las ventas se habían disparado gracias al maldito Barnum.</p><p>—Ya sabes lo que dicen—comenta Anne encogiéndose de hombros—: Toda prensa es buena prensa. Y eso que en los artículos nos llamaban de todo. ¿Qué era eso que nos llamaba aquel crítico?</p><p>—¡Farsantes! —exclama Joey en el mismo tono que emplea el maestro de ceremonias— ¡Patrañas!</p><p>Anne y yo sonreímos. Les resulta tan fácil olvidarse de lo malo que tan solo quiero empezar a pasar más tiempo con ellos.</p><p>La trapecista termina su trabajo y me insta a mirarme en el espejo. Joey tenía razón: En mi espectáculo apenas se me verá la cara, no merece la pena perder tiempo y maquillaje en algo que no va a verse. Y, sin embargo, ahora que observo mi reflejo, apenas soy capaz de reconocerme.</p><p>Anne me ha llenado la cara de polvos blancos para convertirme en un lienzo sobre el que pintar. Ha hecho un delineado negro en mis ojos y lo ha difuminado con sombras azules y violetas, como si en mis párpados hubiera dos cielos nocturnos. Ha logrado contenerse en los labios y sobre las cejas, donde solo ha añadido toques de color. Pero es en las sienes y en las mejillas donde ha hecho su mejor obra: Pueden parecer solo puntos blancos sobre la piel, pero siguen el patrón perfecto de varias constelaciones. En cada estrella hay un pequeño brillante que lanza reflejos al espejo como si de verdaderos luceros se tratara.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —pregunta Anne con una risita— ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>Abro la boca para decir algo, pero es que no tengo palabras para describir lo que estoy viendo. No soy yo, no veo a Gael al otro lado del espejo. Pero sí veo al peligro de los cielos, a la ardilla.</p><p>—Me encanta.</p><p>—¡Perfecto! Pasemos al vestuario.</p><p>Anne me gira en la silla para enfrentar su armario. A la derecha de este hay un pequeño biombo de tres pantallas hechas de papel; a la izquierda, un baúl repleto de telas de todos los colores y texturas. Vuelvo a cruzar una mirada con Joey pero, esta vez, él no parece tan preocupado. En realidad, parece bastante entusiasmado. <em>Normal</em>, pienso al recordar su traje de actuación, <em>el pobre apenas tiene nada que ponerse cuando actúa</em>.</p><p>—Solo tengo un requisito—advierto alzando el dedo índice hasta ellos—. Nada de telas sueltas, nada que me pueda hacer tropezar. Sea lo que sea lo que elijáis, debe quedarme como un guante.</p><p>Anne asiente, terriblemente seria y decidida a encontrar algo que concuerde con mis exigencias.</p><p>—Voy a darte varios trajes de prueba—me explica—. Cuando demos con uno que te guste y te encaje, lo mandaré a coser y le añadiremos todos los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Asiento y me pongo de pie. Anne comienza a rebuscar y saca un traje pequeño, casi del tamaño de mi pierna y me lo entrega.</p><p>—¿A qué estás esperando? —señala el bimbo—¡Vamos!</p><p>Cojo el traje con las manos y camino hasta estar detrás del bimbo. No me quito la ropa y solo dejo caer la tela elástica de mis manos. No pensaba que tendría que cambiarme aquí, ahora, con ellos a tan solo un metro de mí y unas finísimas pantallas de papel separándonos. Trago saliva y observo el traje. Parece tan pequeño que no creo que me vaya a caber, pero Anne ha insistido en que me lo pruebe.</p><p>Debía haber puesto una condición más: El traje debe cubrirme los brazos y las piernas hasta la altura de los tobillos. No pueden verme así. Ni siquiera yo quiero verme así.</p><p>Logro hacer que mi cuerpo se mueva con movimientos mecánicos y comienzo a desnudarme. Tras el biombo, Anne y Joey charlan sin reparar en lo mucho que estoy tardando en reaparecer. Hago tan poco ruido como puedo e intento probarme el traje. Anne tenía razón, es muy elástico. Desafortunadamente, tan solo cubre la mitad de mis pantorrillas y deja mis hombros al descubierto. No tengo que terminar de ponérmelo para saber que no voy a dejar que se me vea en público con él.</p><p>—Voy a necesitar otro—digo en voz alta—.</p><p>—Pero si cubre tus condiciones: Es muy elástico.</p><p>—De-demasiado. Me agobio—invento para dar por zanjada la conversación—. Necesito algo más holgado.</p><p>Oigo a la trapecista caminar hacia el baúl entre palabras de desacuerdo.</p><p>—¿Ni siquiera vas a salir para que lo veamos? —insiste Joey.</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>Lo grito demasiado rápido, con demasiada urgencia. A mi grito le sigue un silencio ensordecedor que hace que me sienta culpable. No necesito asomarme de nuevo a la habitación para saber que entre los dos deben de estar mirándose desconcertados. La mano de Anne aparece por encima del biombo con otro traje. Lo agarro y lo analizo antes de probármelo. Este parece más holgado y grande. Podría funcionar.</p><p>—Tómate tu tiempo—me dice Anne. Le agradezco que rompa el silencio—. El vestuario es una parte muy importante de las actuaciones. Debe gustarte a ti por encima de todo.</p><p>—Sí, yo tardé horas en elegir el color de mi capa—se burla Joey con una risotada.</p><p>Oigo cómo Anne le propina un codazo y él se queja en voz baja. Me pruebo el traje con cuidado de no rasgarlo porque la tela parece de todo menos resistente. De nuevo, mis hombros y hasta parte de mi espalda están al descubierto.</p><p>—¿Tienes otro más?</p><p>Paso más de media hora detrás del biombo. En un momento dado, Anne tiene que salir de su habitación para buscar más modelos de traje en los almacenes del circo. Joey ameniza la sesión contando chistes y más anécdotas de Barnum de las que no me canso. Pero, a pesar de sus intentos por distraerme, no puedo dejar de pensar en que todo esto es mi culpa. Si no me diera miedo enfrentarme a mi propio cuerpo, el primer o el segundo traje habrían sido suficientes y no estaría haciéndoles perder el tiempo a los dos. Pero se me hace imposible no encontrarle defectos a cada tela nuevo que aparece de la mano de Anne.</p><p>¿Había dicho que Joey y yo no somos tan diferentes como puede parecer? Me equivocaba. Él no le teme a su cuerpo, sino que lo exhibe con orgullo cada noche, asombrando a todos los que se atreven a observarlo. ¿Y yo? Yo me avergüenzo de él. Me avergüenzo tanto que ni siquiera soporte que le dé el sol, lo mantengo en las sombras y evito cada espejo que encuentro. Él elige sus tatuajes y hace alarde de todas sus marcas; yo aborrezco mis cicatrices y las esconde entre pliegues y pliegues de ropa.</p><p>Finalmente, encontramos un traje que cubre todas mis expectativas: La tela es blanca, suave y resistente. Se ajusta a mi figura sin estorbarme al caminar, cubre mi cuerpo hasta los tobillos y las muñecas y es lo suficientemente holgado como para decorar los movimientos de mi actuación.</p><p>Cuando decido salir de detrás del biombo, Anne y Joey se levantan de la cama como movidos por un resorte. Me observan de arriba abajo, sin decir ni una palabra —salvo para obligarme a dar una vuelta para ellos—.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —pregunto cuando su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo comienza a incomodarme— ¿Nos valdrá?</p><p>—¡Es perfecto! —estalla Anne dando varias palmadas al aire.</p><p>Comienza a girar a mi alrededor y a parlotear sobre todos los cambios, accesorios y dibujos que va a añadirle en cuanto se lo entregue a las costureras. Joey se queda donde está, de brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa que le levanta hasta el bigote.</p><p>—Ahora sí estoy delante de la ardilla de los cielos—dice, mirándome a la cara.</p><p>Hincho un poco el pecho, que parece que se me llena de orgullo al oírlo. Quizá hayamos tardado mucho en encontrar el adecuado, pero los ánimos de la trapecista y Joey son suficientes para convencerme de que estoy un paso más cerca de convertirme en uno de ellos.</p><p>—Bien, ya tenemos el maquillaje y el vestuario de tu personaje—concluye Anne una vez hemos recogido todo lo que he ido dejando por el suelo durante la sesión—. ¿Sabes qué es lo único que te falta, Gael?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Creértelo.</p><p>Sonrío y bajo la mirada hasta el espejo del tocador. Delante de mí hay otra persona. Y no lo digo por el maquillaje, ni por el traje, sino por la mirada. La ardilla me está devolviendo la mirada con tanta ilusión que va a conseguir que retroceda. Podemos ser lo que el maestro de ceremonias quiere que seamos: El peligro de los cielos, la ardilla que trepa hasta los cables más altos de la ciudad dispuesta a robar los alientos de todos aquellos que estén dispuestos a mirar.</p><p>—¿Quién sabe? —insiste Anne— A lo mejor un día interpretas tu papel tan bien como Aiden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up). Fall Out Boy.</em>
</p><p>—Aiden, tu turno—dice WD antes de marcharse a vestirse y prepararse para la actuación de esta noche.</p><p>            Entre él y Anne, su hermana, me han explicado cómo funciona todo el circo entre bambalinas. Desde los puestos de maquillaje hasta el nombre de todos los operarios —que dentro de unas horas no sabré recordar— que hacen posible toda la magia del circo. Es curioso cómo el circo también parece una pequeña comunidad en la que todos son imprescindibles.</p><p> Como era de esperar, yo no actuaré esta noche, ni mañana, ni seguramente hasta la semana que viene. Todavía tengo que preparar bien mi número, aclarar el contrato con Philip y que el circo Barnum diseñe y extienda los carteles con mi rostro, mi nombre y la falsa fama que le precede a la ardilla. Apenas me han dejado practicar más de una hora sobre la cuerda y Philip ni siquiera ha pedido a los músicos que compongan una canción para mi actuación.</p><p>Por ello, hoy me quedaré en las altas plataformas, ayudando a los acróbatas con las cuerdas. Anne me lo ha hecho ver como algo muy fácil: Solo tengo que entregarles las cuerdas que necesiten y atrapar los trapecios y los aros antes de que caigan y reaparezcan a ojos de todos. Fácil, ¿no? Bien, entonces el papel de Aiden será demostrarme que no es tan fácil como parece.</p><p>            —¿Por qué yo? —se queja, mirándome de reojo. WD se da la vuelta, erguido en toda su altura. Aiden, encogido sobre sí mismo, retrocede—. Vale, vale. Lo pillo. Yo lo hago.</p><p>            Me hace un gesto con la mano para que lo siga. Comenzamos a subir las escaleras que nos llevan a las plataformas de los acróbatas, desde donde se lanzan al vacío. A nuestros pies está el círculo central y las gradas que lo rodean. Como la carpa no tiene las bambalinas que solían utilizar los artistas en el museo de curiosidades Barnum, las plataformas de la troupe son lo más parecido a un refugio alejado de miradas curiosas. Para el resto de bailarines y actores, los puestos de maquillaje y espera entre actuaciones están más allá de la carpa principal.</p><p>El joven trapecista no dice una palabra. Mantiene sus hombros encogidos, encorvados, y el paso rápido y ligero. Se acerca a un pilar de fuerza, alrededor del cual están colocadas todas las cuerdas, y le da un par de palmaditas. Me doy cuenta de que cada cuerda, cada aparato que utilizan, cada aro y cada barra está marcado de un color.</p><p>            —Vale—dice Aiden aclarándose la garganta—. Es muy fácil: Cada cuerda tiene un color para cada uno de nosotros. Yo tengo el azul; WD, el negro; y Anne, el rosa. Cada una está marcada con un número, en el orden de las actuaciones—el chico saca algunas de las cuerdas de sus nudos en el pilar para enseñármelas. Levanta la cabeza un poquito, lo justo para ver que sigo el hilo de sus explicaciones—. Si tienes—se muerde el labio deteniéndose en mitad de la frase—, si tienes algo de sentido común, no tendrás problemas.</p><p>            Arqueo una ceja. ¿De verdad acaba de intentar vacilarme… mientras le temblaba la voz? Este pobre Aiden tiene mucho que aprender si intenta quedar por encima de mí.</p><p>            Aparta la mirada. Al mismo tiempo que me habla, otros operarios están probando los focos y uno lo apunta desde la espalda. A pesar de que las alturas del circo se caracterizan por sus tinieblas, el foco logra dejar parte de su rostro en aún más penumbra. Hay pinceladas de luz decorando sus mejillas. Sus rasgos extranjeros se acentúan, afilándole la línea de la mandíbula. Añadido al color del crepúsculo que se cuela por los pliegues de la carpa, tengo que admitir que está muy favorecido. Quizá puedo entender la fama que precede al rey de la baraja.</p><p>            —Por favor, deja de mirarme así—dice con la mirada clavada en el centro del escenario.</p><p>            —¿Así? ¿Así, cómo? —inquiero soltando las cuerdas que tenía entre manos.</p><p>            Sin siquiera girar la cabeza, me contesta:</p><p>            —Pues como lo estás haciendo. Me estás poniendo nervioso.</p><p>            —¿Igual que esta mañana, cuando nos espiabas a Anne y a mí?</p><p>            —No os espiaba—esta vez, sí se digna a dirigirme la mirada, pero nunca a mis ojos, sino un par de centímetros por encima. Es como si no fuera capaz de enfrentarlos.</p><p>            —Nos estabas mirando.</p><p>            De nuevo, las mejillas de Aiden se tiñen de un precioso tono colorado. Viendo que va a perder la batalla, no dice una palabra y se marcha.</p><p>            Me quedo junto a las plataformas de los acróbatas, balanceando los pies sobre el vacío que me separa de la arena. Estoy a la distancia suficiente de las gradas como para que nadie pueda reconocerme, fundirme entre los cuerpos de los operarios. Primera fila para el mejor espectáculo del mundo.</p><p>O’Malley abre las puertas de la taquilla y observo cómo se van llenando las gradas, poco a poco. Hay niños que llevan grandes abrigos y en cuyas manitas no les caben todos los juguetes y souvenirs que sus padres acaban de comprarles. Hay chicas adolescentes que cubren sus rostros tras abanicos decorados, dejando entrever únicamente sus enigmáticas miradas repasadas con maquillaje. Hay hombres adultos que matan el tiempo fumando puros de importación. Por más que Barnum haya conseguido llevar el circo a la gente de a pie, sigue sin ser común “venir al circo” para pasar la tarde.</p><p>Por supuesto, también veo los rostros de los míos. Caritas cubiertas de hollín, de suciedad y, sobre todo, de ilusión. Rostros felices, expectantes, que agitan sus entradas como si fueran los mayores tesoros de un barco pirata. Gente como yo, sin oro en los bolsillos, pero cargado el corazón.</p><p>            Diez minutos antes de que comience el espectáculo, bajo de las tarimas de los trapecistas y atravieso la lona de la carpa, dándole la espalda al público que comienza a amontonarse. Echo un vistazo a los artistas que siguen en maquillaje en bambalinas. Anne no termina de elegir la línea del ojo: ¿Dorado o rosa? ¿Negro o plateado?</p><p>            —Elige lo que quieras, Anne—dice Philip mientras manosea su bastón de ceremonias e intenta colocarse el sombrero—. Pero elige algo ya. Tenemos que empezar.</p><p>            —Oh, vamos. No nos la estreses—se ríe Lettie, a quien parece no importarle hacer esperar al público—. Vete ya, que estaremos listos.</p><p>            Aiden, apoyado en un poste y de brazos cruzados, como parece ser su postura natural, se ríe del estrés de Anne. No sé de qué se burla, seguramente él haya tardado el doble en prepararse: Tiene los ojos rodeados de negro, como si fueran nubes de tormenta acechando su mirada, acrecentándola. Sus pómulos brillan, como si se hubiera echado purpurina mientras que su pelo corto sigue intacto. Lleva puesto su traje de actuación, sin mangas para marcar sus brazos, y con pantalones largos y apretados. Tiene las manos manchadas de magnesio y parece tan tranquilo sin saber que lo observan que me cuesta reconocerlo.</p><p>            De puntillas, me acerco en silencio hasta él, desde las sombras. Es otro de los trucos que aprendí de las calles: A caminar sin que nadie pueda oírme.</p><p>            —Entonces…</p><p>            —¡Ah! —exclama él, pegando un salto al verme a su lado. Se lleva una mano al pecho y se aparta unos pasos, cohibido. El resto del circo también ha oído su grito, pero solo se ríen y vuelven a sus tareas.</p><p>            El trapecista prueba a evadir mi mirada, pero no me rindo tan fácilmente y me coloco a su lado.</p><p>            —Entonces… Escoges a alguien que lleve una corona, ¿no? —pruebo suerte.</p><p>            —No sé de qué me hablas—responde él, ignorándome.</p><p>            —Me lo ha contado Anne—insisto—. Que eliges a una persona a quién dedicar tu espectáculo. Y que eres un gran actor.</p><p>            —Todos tenemos un papel—me responde, vocalizando tan poco que apenas abre los labios.</p><p>            —Sí. Y tú interpretas el tuyo a la perfección—hago una pausa para comprobar que nadie nos mira—. Me di cuenta, ¿sabes? La otra noche.</p><p>            Aiden descruza los brazos y, curioso, se acerca un poquito más a mí, quizás en busca de que no nos escuche nadie más.</p><p>            —¿De qué? —su tono áspero me advierte que no juegue con él.</p><p>            —Me dedicaste a mí la actuación.</p><p>            Silencio. Durante mucho tiempo. Tanto, que creo que no me va a contestar. No aparta la mirada de mis pies ni se mueve del sitio.</p><p>            —Tú a mí también—decide responder al final.</p><p>            —¿Por qué a mí?</p><p>            Aiden se encoge de hombros, dejándome con la miel en los labios. No obtendré respuestas esta noche. Philip pide que alcen los telones y bajen la intensidad de los focos.</p><p>            —Tengo que irme.</p><p>            Empieza a subir las escaleras hacia las plataformas. Lo persigo y tengo la mejor excusa para hacerlo: Esta noche, yo trabajo en el mismo lugar que él.</p><p>            —¿Por qué a mí? —repito, presa de la curiosidad. Siempre he odiado los enigmas.</p><p>            —¿Por qué a mí? —me pregunta de vuelta.</p><p>            Francamente, no tengo respuesta a su pregunta. ¿La tendrá él?</p><p>            Ya hemos llegado a las posiciones. WD está junto a Aiden, Anne está al otro lado del escenario, desde donde se prepara en silencio, calentando tobillos y muñecas. Oigo a Philip alzar la voz hacia los espectadores.</p><p>            —Aiden…</p><p>            No alcanzo a terminar mi pregunta. Aiden agarra la primera cuerda de punta azul, marcada con un 1, y enreda su brazo alrededor. Esta vez sí que me mira a los ojos, con una sonrisa de duende que le cubre la mitad de la cara, de espaldas al vacío. El rey de la baraja ha llegado.</p><p>            —Se abre el telón.</p><p>            Acto seguido, se deja caer.</p><p>            Aunque sé cómo funciona el espectáculo, no puedo evitar contener el aliento y echarme hasta el borde de las tarimas para verlo balancearse por el escenario. Anne y WD también se lanzan a sus trapecios. Doy un golpe en el suelo por quedarme sin respuesta, pero rápidamente me pongo en pie y me centro en algo mucho más importante: El espectáculo debe salir a la perfección. Camino hacia las cuerdas y las preparo mientras oigo a todo el grupo cantar la apertura en la que Philip es el gran protagonista.</p><p>            Media hora más tarde es el turno de los trapecistas. Anne, WD y Aiden conquistan a todo el público con sus volteretas, sus saltos y su libertad. Ya he localizado a la chica que el joven ha elegido esta vez. Está a la izquierda, junto a un vendedor de cacahuetes. Lleva una falda tan grande que cerca está de taparle la vista del escenario. Se abanica eufóricamente cada vez que Aiden posa sus ojos en ella. Suelta exclamaciones de sorpresa y finge desmayarse con cada riesgo que los acróbatas toman. Podría ser casi tan buena actriz como nuestro propio rey.</p><p>            —¡La siete! —me dice Anne al aterrizar a mi lado.</p><p>            Se la paso y la chica vuelve a desaparecer en el abismo como quien lo hace todos los días.</p><p>            —¡Aro tres! —exclama WD.</p><p>            Lo recibe antes de acabar la frase.</p><p>A pesar de que me ciño a mi trabajo, me descubro incapaz de apartar la atención de Aiden. Es otra persona, completamente diferente. Sonríe de manera diferente, se lame los labios y se toma más riesgos en el aro. Se permite recibir ovaciones y pedir más, señalándose el oído, haciendo como que no las oye. Tiene cautivado al público entero y lo está disfrutando como un niño pequeño.</p><p>            —¡Cuerda seis! —exclama al aterrizar.</p><p>            Cometo mi primer error. En vez de pasarle la cuerda seis, le lanzo la siete. La longitud de la cuerda es diferente y Aiden está a punto de caerse. Por suerte, es un profesional y mantiene el equilibrio, recuperando cuerda y adaptándose a la nueva longitud. Acaba la pirueta como puede y regresa a la seguridad que el trapecio que lo espera en mitad del aire le provee. Esta vez, no ha fingido asustarse para su público. Se ha asustado, lo he asustado.</p><p>Me lanza una mirada fulminante desde el otro lado del escenario, en las plataformas. Aprieto los labios y farfullo una excusa que no es capaz de oír.</p><p>            —¡Trapecio cuatro! —dice Anne.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p><br/>Cuando el show acaba y los artistas relajan los hombros, me escabullo de las tarimas tan sigilosamente como me lo permiten mis pies. Solo Aiden se ha dado cuenta de mi error, ni siquiera Anne o WD lo han notado. Subo hasta el final de la carpa, la zona más alta, ahí donde las puntas de mis dedos pueden rozar la lona roja del circo. Allí donde mi cuerda floja me espera y donde nadie más parece tener el estómago para subir.</p><p>            —¿En qué estabas pensando?</p><p>            <em>Mierda</em>.</p><p>            A mi espalda, Aiden acaba de aparecer. Lo ignoro, calculando las posibilidades que tengo de escapar por el agujero circular en el centro de la lona si llego hasta ahí por la cuerda floja.</p><p>            —Te… Te estoy hablando—dice con toda la decisión que es capaz de reunir. Está enfadado y no va a dejar que su propia cobardía lo prive de echarme la bronca.</p><p>            —Tengo nombre—respondo. Sé que no me estoy comportando como debería, pero me niego a admitir más derrotas.</p><p>            Mis pies se acercan peligrosamente a la cuerda. A pesar de ser un trapecista de riesgo, Aiden se mantiene a una prudencial distancia del abismo. Lo suficiente como para que, si me cayera, él no llegara a tiempo de atraparme.</p><p>            —Gael—se rinde y pronuncia por primera vez mi nombre. Es curioso, porque tiene un ligero acento que no sé de dónde ha salido, y el sonido de mi nombre parece querer bailar con la punta de su paladar—. Sabes que podría haberme matado.</p><p>            Me muerdo el interior del carrillo, una manía que comencé con cinco años y que no he podido abandonar, creándome severas llagas y cicatrices dentro de la boca.</p><p>            —Lo siento—respondo con un hilo de voz, aún dándole la espalda. No puedo creer que me esté disculpando. No es propio de mí e incluso me produce un ligero escozor—. Me equivoqué de cuerda.</p><p>            —Creía que lo habías entendido.</p><p>            —El resto salieron bien.</p><p>            Ahora sí parezco yo. Encontrar excusas es otro don que he desarrollado con los años.</p><p>            —Por suerte—se burla él, cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>            —Me traicionaron los nervios.</p><p>            —No puedes dejar que pase. No en el circo. Y mucho menos en las alturas, que se supone que son tu elemento—Aiden señala la cuerda que tengo delante.</p><p>            Me doy la vuelta girando sobre la punta de mis pies. Que, de la nada, esté observando a Aiden parece ponerlo lo suficientemente nervioso como para que retroceda unos pasos y cierre la boca.</p><p>            —Yo nunca me caería.</p><p>            No es la respuesta que esperaba. Lo deduzco por la manera en la que baja los ojos hacia mis pies, a centímetros del borde. En los trapecios, como en la vida, hay millones de formas de errar y que todo se vaya al traste. En la cuerda floja, solo dependo de mí y de mi equilibrio. Y mientras confíe en mí, no me pasará nada.</p><p>            —Hasta que te caigas—dice él con el ceño fruncido—. Todos nos caemos alguna vez.</p><p>            Meneo la cabeza. Él no lo entiende. Aiden no sabe que todas las veces que tropecé en las calles, eran todas las veces que no me caí de los cables o los tejados.</p><p>            Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, doy un paso atrás. Aiden se echa hacia delante con las manos hacia mí y conteniendo una exclamación. Por supuesto, no me pasa nada. Estoy sobre la cuerda floja. Es imposible que me caiga. Mantengo su mirada sobre sus ojos oscuros y profundos, mientras sigo retrocediendo, de espaldas a la cuerda. Él no me mira, al menos, no a los ojos. Se detiene en mis pasos lentos y temerarios, sorprendido de que pueda quedarme sobre la cuerda como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida.</p><p>            Aiden no abre la boca, pero se acerca con cuidado, con pasos de felino asustado.</p><p>            —¿Ves? No me caigo—le digo casi con un gorgorito de alegría. Me gusta probarme delante de los demás. Bueno, a decir verdad, también me gusta la idea de dejar a Aiden sin palabras.</p><p>            El joven alarga un poco más la mano:</p><p>            —Vu-vuelve aquí. Ni siquiera sabemos si está bien ajustada.</p><p>            Sonrío de brazos cruzados. ¿Cómo puede tenerle tanto miedo al vacío si es exactamente a lo que se dedica? El rey de la baraja se lo pasa tan bien en las alturas que no me explico cómo Aiden puede ser tan diferente a él.</p><p>            Estoy a punto de dedicarle algún truco para enterrar el hacha de guerra cuando una voz me detiene.</p><p>            —¡Eh! —nos dice alguien desde abajo. Es Philip y no parece contento de verme columpiándome tan cerca del vacío. Tiene los labios apretados y esa mirada fría que me dirigió cuando me escondí en las gradas la primera vez que nos vimos— Vosotros dos. Bajad aquí, ahora.</p><p>            Mi respuesta es automática y obedezco. Regreso a la plataforma con un par de zancadas y adelanto a Aiden por las escaleras, cruzando por su lado sin rozarle. Él no tarda más que unos segundos en seguirme.</p><p>            —Se lo has contado—lo acuso en un susurro mientras bajo, sin creerme que fuera a pedirle una tregua y que él se haya atrevido a contarle a Philip mi error con las cuerdas.</p><p>            —¡Yo no!</p><p>            Me giro con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndome en medio de las escaleras y estando a punto de estamparme contra el trapecista. Aiden abre la boca, sin que le salgan las palabras.</p><p>            —Eres un traidor—siseo con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>¿No decía Joey que éramos una familia? Pues menudo sentido de la lealtad tienen algunos.</p><p>            —¡Que no he dicho nada! —continúa quejándose, pero yo ya no le dedico ni una pizca de mi atención.</p><p>            —Como me echen por tu culpa, te juro que me las pagarás.</p><p>            —Pero si eres tú quien casi hace que me mate—dice en voz demasiado alta. Le vuelvo a dirigir una mirada envenenada y Aiden se pone una mano sobre la boca.</p><p>            Lo ignoro e intento acelerar el paso. Él se desliza por la barandilla y me empuja para llegar primero al suelo. Lo que empieza como unas prisas por no hacer enfadar al maestro de ceremonias acaba en una carrera que —que quede claro— he ganado yo.</p><p>            —He ganado yo—me susurra Aiden antes de colocarnos frente a Philip.</p><p>            —Claro que no—digo haciendo el amago de darle un codazo. Él se acobarda y se encoge un poco.</p><p>            Philip se quita el sombrero y nos mira de pies a cabeza en cuanto llegamos a su lado. Esboza una sonrisita similar a la que pone antes de empezar el espectáculo. No sé si me gusta.</p><p>            —Tengo buenas noticias para ti, Gael—comienza. Bien, eso sí me gusta, no está enfadado—. Dentro de una semana podrás debutar con el Circo Barnum. Tendrás que aprenderte todas las coreografías de grupo, que no son pocas.</p><p>            Suelto una exclamación de alegría y me contengo para no abrazar a Philip. No debe de ser complicado aprenderse un puñado de coreografías. Lo que yo quiero es causar una buena impresión al público y en menos de una semana estaré haciendo exactamente eso.</p><p>            El carraspeo del trapecista a mi lado me saca de mis fantasías.</p><p>            —¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí? —pregunta Aiden, arqueando una ceja.</p><p>            —Porque tú vas a enseñarle los pasos.</p><p>            —¿Por qué yo? —pregunta indignado, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho como si fuera un mártir de guerra. Philip lo fulmina con la mirada y Aiden se encoge sobre sí mismo— Vale, vale—refunfuña—. Lo pillo. Yo lo hago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo cuatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’ll be gentle. Paloma Faith and John Legend.</em>
</p><p>—Vamos—gruñe Aiden a la mañana siguiente. A pesar de que llevo más de media hora con los ojos abiertos, su voz logra ponerme alerta. Me inclino sobre mi almohada y alargo la mirada hacia él, apoyado en uno de os pilares que sustenta la estructura de mi tienda.</p><p>Algunos mechones sueltos le caen por la frente y decoran su rostro, que se asoma a mi catre cuando los rayos del sol apenas comienzan a rasgar el alba. Por lo menos ha tenido la decencia de no acercarse, ni siquiera ha pisado mi pequeña habitación. Por supuesto, tampoco me ha tocado, como hizo Anne para despertarme la última vez. En realidad, no creo que Aiden lograra tocar ni un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo ni aunque me lanzara una piedra a la cabeza. Y, por suerte para los dos, hoy no he tenido las horrorosas pesadillas que podrían haberlo alertado.</p><p>            Me restriego los ojos con los puños y capto, por un segundo, la visión de Aiden bostezando como un león y pasándose las manos por la cara como un bebé. A pesar de que acaba de despertarse, ya lleva puesta la ropa de entrenamiento: Camisa y pantalones simples, incluso humildes. Dudo que necesite mucho más para enseñarme un par de bailes.</p><p>            Me pongo en pie de un salto y Aiden me deja unos minutos para que me vista, alejándose de mi tienda en dirección a la carpa principal. Lo encuentro en el centro de la pista, con una taza mellada llena de café y sus manos alrededor de la misma. Lanza suaves soplos hacia el líquido humeante mientras observa a uno de los bailarines calentar.</p><p>Sus ojos se encuentran conmigo en medio de un sorbo caliente.</p><p>Me he cambiado tan rápido —una costumbre que dudo poder quitarme algún día, porque la velocidad es la ley de las calles— que no me esperaba todavía y el café está a punto de salírsele por la nariz. Varias gotas salen despedidas de su taza y le manchan la cara. Me aguanto una carcajada mientras él, con las mejillas arreboladas, se da la vuelta para intentar limpiarse. Aunque yo me contengo, Lettie y otros tantos miembros del circo no hacen lo mismo y una banda sonora de risas llena las paredes de la pista.</p><p>            —Buenos días—digo, acercándome con pasos cortos.</p><p>            Lettie le tiende una servilleta que Aiden le arrebata de un plumazo. Se limpia como puede bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer barbuda, que me saluda con una preciosa sonrisa.</p><p>            —¿Café? —el trapecista me ofrece su taza, decidiendo con un gesto que él no va a tomar más.</p><p>            —No lo necesito—respondo apoyándome en la punta de mis pies y con una fina sonrisa ensayada escapando de mis labios—. Creo que ya me has despertado tú.</p><p>            Aiden arquea una ceja:</p><p>            —¿Te estás burlando de mí?</p><p>            —No.</p><p>            Hace un gesto inconforme y se cruza de brazos:</p><p>            —Está bien. Philip me ha dicho que te enseñe las coreografías y eso voy a hacer—comienza a caminar por el círculo central con las manos a la espalda, evitando mi mirada—. Pero vas a tener que seguirme el ritmo, porque aquí no soportamos a los lentos—me advierte. Tiene que poner todo de sí para sonar imponente, porque su voz sigue siendo algo débil y juvenil, lo que no le aporta ninguna credibilidad—. ¿Queda claro?</p><p>            Clavo los talones en el suelo y asiento:</p><p>            —Por supuesto.</p><p>            Aiden me analiza con una brevísima mirada antes de asentir y dar media vuelta, retomando su caminar despistado.</p><p>            —Bien. Tenemos varias coreografías: <em>The Greatest Show</em>, que es la del inicio—comienza a enumerarlas con los dedos—; <em>This is Me</em>, que es la de Lettie; <em>Come Alive</em>, de Philip; y <em>From Now On</em>, con la que cerramos el espectáculo.</p><p>            Recuerdo perfectamente cómo cada fibra de mi cuerpo vibraba al escucharlas desde las gradas. Sin embargo, nunca había reparado en la cantidad de preparación que podían llevar con ellas.</p><p>            —¿Tantas? —pregunto después de contarlas.</p><p>            —Esas son solo las grupales. Luego Anne tiene su baile en solitario, otro con W y conmigo, y… —Aiden agita la cabeza y se muerde el interior de la mejilla, como si así pudiera recordarse que no tiene tiempo para charlar—. Bueno, sí, hay muchas canciones. ¿Sabes cantar?</p><p>            Me llevo una mano a la garganta y siento que palidezco. Nunca lo había pensado. Es decir, todo el mundo sabe cantar, pero no sé si mi voz se parecerá a la de un cantante o, más bien, a la de un gato atropellado.</p><p>            —No lo… Sé—respondo con un titubeo.</p><p>            Aiden suelta un bufido, casi como si se estuviera conteniendo la risa.</p><p>            —Bueno, si no sabes… Siempre puedes fingirlo, como yo.</p><p>            Enarco las cejas al oírlo y descubro en el trapecista una mirada —que no llega hasta mis ojos, sino hasta mis hombros— de travesura infantil que no le había visto antes.</p><p>            —¿Tú no cantas?</p><p>            —Nunca canto—se encoge de hombros.</p><p>            Por un instante, me lo imagino en el escenario durante uno de los números del circo, abriendo la boca y sin soltar ni una sola nota. Confiado como él solo porque sabe que no va a desafinar. E incluso le llego a tener un poco de envidia.</p><p>            Asiento, prefiero no entrar en materia. Aiden se coloca delante de mí, dándome la espalda.</p><p>            —Pues vamos allá—gira la cabeza un segundo hacia mí y entreveo una sonrisa de zorro astuto.</p><p>            <em>Oh, oh</em>. Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar antes de empezar. Aiden comienza a bailar, sin necesidad de música en directo que sea capaz de seguir sus pasos. Lo observo mientras intento retener cada movimiento, que me va explicando en voz alta y sin asegurarse de que lo esté siguiendo. Es demasiado rápido para memorizarlo, como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.</p><p>            —Todo comienza con golpes en el suelo—dice, refiriéndose al baile inicial—. Te mueves, haciendo una pose con cada golpe. Así.</p><p>            Un paso a la derecha. Una mirada baja. Una mano alzada. Una diva en potencia.</p><p>            —Philip se irá acercando al escenario después de pasear por debajo de las gradas—continua y ahora es él quien se aproxima a las gradas, dando golpes con los puños al ritmo de la canción—. Entonces la música baja de volumen y él canta, presentando el espectáculo: “<em>Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve waited for</em>”.</p><p>            De nuevo, una pose. Un paso a la izquierda. Dos manos en el abdomen. Un giro hacia el lugar de las gradas en el que esté su rey o reina.</p><p>            —En cuanto empiece a subir la música, te colocas aquí—me señala un pequeño hueco del escenario—. Cuidado porque desde esa esquina sale fuego de los escupefuego. En cuanto Philip levante el bastón, saltas.</p><p>            Un paso, otro, otro más. Aiden parece sobrevolar el círculo del escenario, con los pies fuertes y los brazos ligeros. Se gira hacia las gradas como si estuviera metido en su personaje, tentando al inexistente público a emocionarse con él. Ahora hace una voltereta, después tres pasos que no comprendo… Ahora grita, como deberían estar haciendo los otros si estuvieran a su lado.</p><p>            —<em>This is the Greatest Show</em>! —dice mirando a las gradas y noto que le brillan un poco más los ojos.</p><p>            Trato de seguirlo, pero mis pasos son torpes e inseguros, incomparables con la agilidad del trapecista. Ni siquiera se detiene a comprobar si lo sigo. Habla y se mueve a una velocidad supersónica. Soy incapaz de pillar la coreografía y siento que me empieza a hervir la sangre de pura frustración, pero me mantengo con la boca cerrada.</p><p>            —Y, por último, te colocas aquí—señala un trocito del círculo central, entre las sombras, donde no hay público que pueda mirarme—, y lo gritas una vez más. Prueba.</p><p>            —<em>This is… The Greatest Show</em>?</p><p>            Aiden se cruza de brazos y parece que se desinfla en cuanto me oye. Menea la cabeza, juzgándome con el único gesto de su postura:</p><p>            —¿Así quieres que se emocionen? Estás anunciando a todos que van a ver el mejor show del mundo. ¿Y así lo dices? —me mira a los ojos y su mirada me atraviesa, haciendo que me estremezca— ¡Grítalo!</p><p>—<em>This is The Greatest Show</em>!</p><p>            Él sonríe.</p><p>            —Mejor. No es impecable, pero al menos harás que alguno se tape los oídos.</p><p>            Ruedo los ojos y me doy la vuelta por un segundo para beber agua. Cuando quiero regresar al circo central, veo a Aiden desfilar hasta un punto elevado de las gradas… No, no es un lugar al azar. Es exactamente el asiento que elegí para ver el espectáculo del circo hace dos días. Se ha tomado la molestia de recordarlo.</p><p>            —Adelante—dice alzando una mano hacia mí y repantingándose en el asiento—. Emocióname.</p><p>            —¿Qué? —pregunto con las manos en la cintura.</p><p>            —Haz la coreografía.</p><p>            —¿Ahora?</p><p>            —Pues claro.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Prefiero no rememorar las últimas cuatro horas. No es solo que Aiden sea un dictador idiota, sino que encima me exige la perfección después de su única demostración. Prefiero no hablar de “<em>This is me</em>”, el baile con más fuerza y que nunca seré capaz de ejecutar de memoria, a pesar de lo mucho que me puedo identificar con la letra. Lo mejor es no mencionar “<em>From Now On</em>”, que está lleno de piruetas y volteretas con las que no sé ni comenzar. “<em>Come Alive</em>”, por lo menos, tiene tres pasos que sí sé hacer: Deslizarme a la derecha, dar dos pasos a la izquierda y saltar. Por lo demás, es un desastre.</p><p>            Aiden ni siquiera trata de ayudarme. Solo insiste e insiste en mis errores sin darme una solución. Me enseña la coreografía tres veces y espera que la reproduzca de memoria. No me da tregua ni para respirar ni para beber agua. Apuesto a que a él se lo pusieron más fácil.</p><p>            —Mal—gruñe cuando me equivoco de paso a medio minuto de acabar “<em>The Greatest Show</em>”—. Otra vez—me ordena—. Desde el principio.</p><p>            ¿Eso que he oído bajo su voz era una risa? Porque parece disfrutar con mi esfuerzo sin recompensa. No me gusta que se burlen de mí, y menos cuando sé que no tienen razón: Me ha corregido este giro cinco veces seguidas. Sé que, esta vez, lo he hecho bien.</p><p>            —¡Pero si lo estoy haciendo bien!</p><p>            Él menea la cabeza:</p><p>            —Mal—insiste y se levanta del barril en el que estaba sentado. Abro la boca para contestar, o para escupirle, pero se adelanta—. Mal. Mal. Mal. De nuevo.</p><p>            —¡Lo he hecho bien! Es izquierda, izquierda y giro a la derecha—repito los pasos delante del trapecista para que se dé cuenta de que tengo razón.</p><p>            —No. Izquierda, izquierda y giro a la izquierda para cerrar el círculo.</p><p>            —No, no. Es a la derecha.</p><p>            Aiden frunce el ceño:</p><p>            —Izquierda.</p><p>            —Derecha.</p><p>            —Izquierda.</p><p>            —¡Derecha!</p><p>            —¡Izquierda!</p><p>            —¡DERECHA!</p><p>            Está bien, puede que yo no sea la persona con más paciencia del mundo. Puede que otros hubieran soportado el chaparrón de Aiden y volver a intentarlo. Puede que, si se tratase de Anne, lo hubiera vuelto a intentar por sexta vez. Pero mis músculos están cansados y Aiden no está dispuesto a dejarme recobrar el aliento.</p><p>            Avanzo hacia él, rozando el perímetro de seguridad hacia su persona que le he visto construir, demasiado similar a los muros que yo me creo a mi alrededor. Aiden retrocede, contrariado, sorprendido y, por encima de todo, enfadado. Lo aparto de un empujón, haciendo que tropiece con sus propios pies, y me voy hacia las escaleras que llevan a lo más alto del circo.</p><p>            —¿A dónde vas? ¡No hemos acabado!</p><p>            —¡Yo sí!</p><p>            Me cruzo a los gemelos Chang, los siameses contorsionistas, que hacen lo que pueden para no ponerse en mi camino. <em>Descuidad, queridos</em>, pienso para mí, <em>que no voy a dejar que nadie me toque ahora mismo</em>. También me encuentro con Lettie, a la que ignoro cuando habla:</p><p>            —¿Qué pasa?</p><p>            No contesto. Aiden sí.</p><p>            —Que nuestra ardilla es una cabezota.</p><p>            —Y vuestro joven conquistador de cartas—chillo, haciendo referencia al nombre artístico de Aiden que, a su vez, hace referencia a su necesidad de un rey para su show—, un imbécil.</p><p>            —Oh, oh—dice Lettie tratando de poner paz—. Vamos, chicos. Somos una familia de circo. Hay que colaborar.</p><p>            —Pues no está por la labor—respondemos los dos a la vez.</p><p>            Yo me alejo de ellos, subiendo de tres en tres hasta las plataformas. Doy pisotones a propósito, relamiéndome de gusto al saber que Aiden los puede oír.</p><p>Unos peldaños más y estoy junto a mi amada cuerda floja. En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí he reparado en que pocas personas en el circo tienen el coraje para subir aquí arriba, lo que significa que siempre me voy a encontrar este rincón vacío cada vez que lo necesite. Mejor así. Pongo un primer pie sobre la cuerda y camino unos pocos pasos hasta sentarme, por encima del círculo central. Balanceo las piernas y pego la oreja a la conversación que ocurre en el suelo, esperando que Aiden comience su pataleta.</p><p>            —Vamos, Aiden—le dice Lettie, bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras y acercándose al trapecista, sentado en la primera fila de las gradas—. A todos nos costó empezar.</p><p>            —No voy a ir detrás—responde él mirándome desde abajo, en un tono tan bajo que apenas capto la mitad de lo que dice—. No me hace ni caso.</p><p>            Me cruzo de brazos delante de sus narices y eso le hace dar una patada contra el barril que tiene en frente. Lettie rueda los ojos y opta por la segunda opción: Ignorarme.</p><p>            —Tú tampoco le hacías caso a W.</p><p>            —Yo era un alumno ejemplar—dice arrugando los labios, como si tuviera una boca del tamaño de un piñón.</p><p>            Lettie suelta una carcajada de esas suyas, en las que le tiemblan hasta los huesos y que es más que verdadera.</p><p>            —Tú eras peor que Gael. Y fíjate—pone una de sus manos sobre su bíceps—, te has convertido en un imprescindible.</p><p>            —Yo no quiero que Gael sea imprescindible.</p><p>            Suelto un bufido desde las alturas, con el orgullo ligeramente herido por su comentario.</p><p>            —Ve—insiste Lettie, haciéndose la sorda ante mis sonoras quejas.</p><p>            Espero pacientemente mientras oigo los pasos del trapecista. Después de su último comentario, todo por lo que me he enfadado ha comenzado a enfriarse. Puede que… Puede que, a lo mejor, no me haya esforzado tanto como debería. Puede que, quizás, Aiden sí haya puesto algo de su parte. Puede que tengamos demasiado orgullo entre los dos.</p><p>            —Hola—saluda Aiden, sentado junto a la plataforma, pero sin tocar ni por un segundo mi cuerda.</p><p>            —Hola.</p><p>            —Gael—comienza, y de nuevo, con ese acento suyo tan extraño me parece oír mi nombre bailando en pareja por su paladar—. Vuelve al escenario. Vamos a probar otra vez.</p><p>            No se atreve a mirarme, aunque nos separen varios metros. Descruzo los brazos y los apoyo en la cuerda, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia delante, buscando su mirada. Estoy comenzando una nueva vida y aún siento terror por lo que pueda pasar. Necesito saber que no fui la única persona que se sintió así al llegar.</p><p>            —¿Para ti fue así de fácil? ¿Te lo aprendiste todo en una mañana?</p><p>            Aiden menea la cabeza, con una medio sonrisa:</p><p>            —Ojalá hubiera sido así. Tardé bastante más.</p><p>            —¿De verdad?</p><p>            —De verdad.</p><p>            Me pongo de pie, arrebatándole al chico un suspiro de miedo al ver la cuerda tensarse bajo mis pies. Con un suspiro, recupero la esperanza y el ánimo para volver a ensayar. Esta vez irá mejor, me digo, puedo hacerlo mejor.</p><p>            —Entonces, tengo que gritar mucho, ¿no? —pregunto con una sonrisita asomando de mis labios.</p><p>            Llego a la plataforma, que es lo suficientemente pequeña como para que Aiden esté a treinta centímetros de mí. No ha debido de darle tiempo de volver a las escaleras. Se tensa, sin saber dónde dejar caer su mirada. Suele acabar en mis cejas.</p><p>            Contengo el aliento y aguanto las ganas de retroceder de vuelta a la cuerda. Suelo tener mucho más cuidado con lo cercano que puede estar mi cuerpo respecto al de otras personas. Sé que no nos vamos a tocar, pero mi corazón tiembla solo de pensar que un dedo suyo pueda sentir mi piel. Me da miedo. Mucho miedo.</p><p>            —Mucho—responde él, observando los mechones de mi pelo que rozan mis sienes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo cinco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Whatever It Takes. Imagine Dragons.</em>
</p><p>—Cierra los ojos.</p><p>            Mi primer instinto, sin embargo, es darme la vuelta para enfrentarme al dueño de la voz. Las manos cerradas en puños y las rodillas flexionadas, listas para huir. Anne, con la decepción pintada en la cara, suspira y menea la cabeza.</p><p>            Chasquea la lengua y se acerca hacia mí con un objeto envuelto en papel de periódico en las manos.</p><p>            —Sabes, cuando alguien te dice que cierres los ojos, generalmente es para darte una sorpresa—se queja.</p><p>            Me muerdo la lengua para no responder con alguna mala anécdota de la que luego me arrepentiré.</p><p>            —No me gustan las sorpresas.</p><p>            Anne me ha hecho llamar a su tienda, donde todo está como la última vez que entré, salvo por la notable ausencia de Joey hablando sin parar. Me he presentado nada más acabar el desayuno, con el miedo de que quisiera darme alguna mala noticia. Esta noche será mi primera actuación y lo último que quiero es desconcentrarme.</p><p>            La trapecista me señala el biombo con la cabeza. Frunzo el ceño y me dirijo hacia las tres láminas de papel. En cuanto estoy detrás de ellas se me ponen los pelos de punta, recordándome la sesión de vestuario que tuve hace unos días. Me comienzan a temblar las penas y ahogo las ganas de salir de detrás del biombo cuando Anne no mire.</p><p>            —Tengo un regalo para ti—me dice desde el otro lado. Su mano aparece por encima del biombo y me tiende el paquete envuelto en periódicos.</p><p>            —Te he dicho que no me gustan las sorpresas.</p><p>            —Cállate y póntelo—refunfuña—, que sin esto no vas a poder actuar esta noche.</p><p>            Se me cambia la cara por completo. Si Anne pudiera verme ahora mismo, seguramente se reiría como no se ha reído en semanas. Si sigo sonriendo como lo hago, me darán calambres en las mejillas.</p><p>Desenvuelvo el paquete con manos nerviosas y extiendo su contenido con los brazos estirados. Tengo delante de mí mi traje de actuación, con todos y cada uno de los arreglos que Anne pidió que se hicieran.</p><p>            —Anne, viene con una nota—digo al ver el pedazo de papel que se ha caído al suelo mientras desenvolvía el traje.</p><p>            Se la entrego por encima del biombo y comienzo a cambiarme de ropa. Hago todo lo que puedo por no dejar que los nervios me traicionen. Me cambio rápido, sin mirarme el cuerpo y tratando de que mi piel pase el menor tiempo posible a la luz. Mientras lo hago —porque la tela es elástica y me cuesta más de lo que pensaba meter la pierna izquierda por la pernera—, Anne me lee la nota.</p><p>            —Para la nueva ardilla de los cielos—comienza tras un carraspeo—: Nunca habías sonado tan emocionada con un traje, Wheeler, y debo reconocer que he disfrutado haciendo todos los arreglos que me has pedido. Espero recibir, junto con el dinero, una entrada para la nueva actuación del Circo Barnum. Mi hija está deseando conocer a vuestra ardilla. Y dile a Carlyle que tenemos que hablar de los trajes de los tragafuegos, que todavía no hago maravillas con tela barata.</p><p>            Termino de meter los brazos por las mangas y me abrocho la cremallera del costado.</p><p>            —Es de la costurera que nos hace los trajes—me explica la trapecista cuando termina de leer—. No es la persona más agradable del mundo, pero nos hace buenos precios a cambio de que su hija pueda venir a ver los espectáculos de vez en cuando—asomo la cabeza por fuera del biombo para ver a Anne arrugar la nota con el rostro indiferente—. Firmado: L. M.</p><p>            Salgo de mi escondite con el traje de actuación puesto. Anne gira sobre sus talones y, al verme, se le descuelga fugazmente la mandíbula. Junta las manos por encima del pecho y me señala el único espejo de su habitación. Me asomo con pasos cortos hasta el reflejo. Al otro lado, con unos ojos que todavía no están envueltos en atardeceres, la ardilla me devuelve la sonrisa.</p><p>            Es un traje blanco, del mismo material que me probé la última vez, que se ajusta a mi figura lo justo para no estorbarme ni agobiarme. Los pantalones me cubren exactamente hasta los tobillos y la camisa llega hasta mis muñecas. La costurera ha decidido añadir trozos de tela aquí y allá, en la zona de la espalda y el abdomen para darle algo más de vuelo al conjunto. Sería completamente blanco si no fuera por todas las pequeñas constelaciones que la costurera ha cosido a mano en cada una de mis extremidades: Hilos azules, violetas y negros recorren las perneras y las mangas en intrincadas líneas que se conectan las unas a las otras gracias a los puntos brillantes —seguramente pedrería barata— que ha cosido a modo de estrellas.</p><p>            La ardilla se ha plantado delante de mí para presumir de traje, de actitud y de ansias por actuar. Su cuerpo entero está estampado de estrellas y en su sonrisa distingo la ilusión de verse por primera vez como la verá el público. De verme por primera vez.</p><p>            —¿Y bien? —pregunta Anne, mirándome a través del espejo— ¿Qué te parece?</p><p>            Cruzo una última mirada con la ardilla antes de darme la vuelta. Juraría que me ha guiñado el ojo.</p><p>            —Has creado a la mejor ardilla que he visto nunca.</p><p>            Anne sonríe, satisfecha y orgullosa por su trabajo.</p><p>            Una vez me quito el traje —porque no lo voy a necesitar hasta esta noche— Anne me saca casi a empujones de su tienda, tendiéndome el traje y la nota de la costurera. Con la excusa de que tiene muchas cosas que hacer —aunque yo sospecho que solo quiere ponerse manos a la obra con el maquillaje de esta noche—, me pide que le entregue la nota a O’ Malley, el hombre encargado de la venta de entradas.</p><p>            Me presento ante la taquilla que marca la entrada al circo, recorriendo con la mirada los terrenos de este. Cada artista, operario o músico tiene una tienda personal, pequeña pero acogedora —a menos que estén cansados, entonces comparten la misma tienda—, y estas se distribuyen por toda la zona trasera de la carpa, alejadas de miradas indiscretas. La taquilla está situada junto a un pequeño arco de madera con el nombre del circo en lo alto y, junto a la carpa principal, diferentes puestos de baratijas, dulces y souvenirs comienzan a exponerse.</p><p>            O’ Malley descansa los zapatos encima de la mesa de la taquilla, haciendo qué se yo con un reloj de bolsillo que tiene atado con una cadeneta dorada. En cuanto carraspeo, aparta los pies de la mesa y se coloca mejor el sombrero.</p><p>            —¿Puedo ayudarte?</p><p>            Sus ojos se clavan en el traje envuelto que tengo entre manos, pero lo aparto a mi espalda y saco la nota del bolsillo.</p><p>            —Anne dijo que usted sabría qué hacer con esto.</p><p>            El bigote de O’ Malley se menea cuando bufa y sonríe. Por encima de unas pobladas cejas, el hombre que debe rozar ya la mitad de siglo me analiza rápidamente.</p><p>            —Eres Gael, ¿verdad? Vas a actuar esta noche.</p><p>            Asiento sin saber qué añadir, esperando que me dé una señal para marcharme.</p><p>            —No me llames de usted, ¿eh? Haz el favor, que estamos entre amigos—dice con un tono de voz tan agradable que solo puedo asentir de nuevo. Su mano arrastra la nota hasta el final de la mesa y la lee en voz baja. Arruga un poco el gesto al terminar—. Bien, me encargaré de que esa petarda tenga su entrada cuando venga—se encoge de hombros—. Total, siempre viene pavoneándose por entrar gratis y no me resulta difícil reconocerla.</p><p>            Se me escapa una risita de la que O’ Malley se percata. Tras un segundo de duda, sonríe conmigo.</p><p>            —Será mejor que te vayas, ¿no? Abro la taquilla en una hora.</p><p>            Asiento y, abrazando mi nuevo traje contra el pecho, giro sobre mis talones al tiempo que O’ Malley saca de nuevo su reloj de bolsillo.</p><p>            —¡Mucha suerte, ardilla!</p><p>            Le doy las gracias y me dirijo a mi tienda para prepararme. No se me va de la cabeza la difuminada, pero severa cicatriz que se ha asomado por la manga de la camisa de O’ Malley cuando ha sacado su reloj. Parecía tener la forma de una A.</p><p>***</p><p>—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta Anne a pocos minutos de que comience el espectáculo de esta noche.</p><p>            Llevo varios días perfeccionando mi ejercicio. Sé ir al son de la música y la cuerda floja no resulta ningún problema para mí, pero de todas maneras no puedo evitar sentir un tirón en el estómago cada vez que echo un vistazo a las gradas repletas de gente. ¿Y si fallo? ¿Y si, en realidad, no soy tan impresionante como me han hecho creer?</p><p>Se supone que voy a ser la sorpresa de la noche y que ninguno de los presentes puede adivinar el espectáculo que va a ver esta noche. No participaré en las actuaciones grupales para que nadie pueda verme —aparte de que aún no domino todos los bailes, para delicia de Aiden—, ni siquiera los miembros del circo han visto los carteles que Philip ha preparado y que pronto llenarán las paredes de Nueva York. Son una maravilla en la que mi figura en negro se mantiene sobre un hilo con la silueta de la ciudad al anochecer de fondo. No puedo dejar que nadie conozca un atisbo de mí hasta que el foco me ilumine… La ardilla debe ser la protagonista de la noche.</p><p>Por eso Philip me ha mandado esconderme aquí, en las alturas, en cuanto se ha percatado de que los nervios han comenzado a hacer que me tiemblen las manos.</p><p>            —Supongo que bien—le respondo a Anne, que se sienta a mi lado en la plataforma, con los pies balanceándose sobre el vacío—. No debería ser difícil, ¿verdad?</p><p>            —Una cosa es saberse el ejercicio y otra es enamorar al público.</p><p>            —No quiero enamorarlos, aunque sí quiero que se emocionen.</p><p>            No. A decir verdad no quiero nada de eso. Quiero probarme a mí que soy capaz de hacer algo más que robar, huir y esconderme. Que puedo crear algo bonito, que no haga daño a nadie. Que puedo dejar huella en otras personas sin necesidad de vaciarles los bolsillos.</p><p>            Anne sonríe. Se le mueve un poco la peluca rosa que lleva en las actuaciones. Da una palmadita en mi espalda que consigo digerir medianamente sin echarme hacia atrás para que no me toque. Dejo que se vaya a su puesto sin añadir nada, pero no me ha tranquilizado en lo más mínimo.</p><p>            —Buena suerte—susurra alguien a mi derecha, en un tono de voz tan bajito que me pregunto si me lo he imaginado.</p><p>            No, es imposible imaginarse una voz con un acento como ese.</p><p>Aiden está escondido entre las sombras del escenario, con su maquillaje de nubes sobre los ojos y su traje impecable. A una buena distancia de mí, porque parece conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que no soporto que invadan mi espacio. Durante estos pocos días en los que me ha seguido enseñando los pasos de baile se ha comportado un poco más como el chico del que me habló Anne y menos como un orgulloso impaciente.</p><p>            —Gracias—respondo, intentando encontrar sus ojos entre las sombras. Resulta un poco complicado con las nubes negras que le recorren la cara. Ninguno de los dos se mueve, pero ambos sabemos que el otro sigue ahí a pesar de la oscuridad—. Dime, ¿quién va a ser tu rey esta noche?</p><p>            Las mejillas del trapecista se colorean y baja la vista al público. Es absurdo ignorar que empiezo a conocer sus gestos. Aiden se acerca a la plataforma, aunque se mantiene a una buena distancia de mí. Se pone en cuclillas y mira las gradas, con una curiosidad en los ojos que me resulta adorable.</p><p>            —Ahí—señala. Sigo su dedo, manchado del magnesio que necesita para asegurar sus recogidas sobre los trapecios—. Ese chico de la tercera fila.</p><p>            —¿El de la bolsa de cacahuetes?</p><p>            —No, el de al lado. El rubio.</p><p>            Encuentro al chico del que me habla. Es un joven de cabello rubio ceniciento, de ropas ocres y zapatos relucientes. Arqueo una ceja:</p><p>            —¿El del reloj de oro?</p><p>            Después de haber robado mil veces, no se me escapan detalles tan significativos como ese. Aiden, que sabe leer entre líneas, asiente.</p><p>            —En efecto.</p><p>            Antes de que pueda decirle que no va a conseguir ese reloj, Aiden ha desaparecido. Para que luego digan que soy yo la ardilla indomable. Él siempre logra escaparse con el mismo sigilo que un gato negro.</p><p>            Veo cómo las gradas rompen en gritos y aplausos cuando la música empieza a sonar. Estudio los movimientos de cada artista y me sorprendo adivinando los próximos pasos en las coreografías. Puedo ver la euforia en sus rostros, sus ganas de demostrar al mundo lo que son y por qué todos los adoran. El circo no es solo un trabajo para ellos, sino una plataforma sobre la que exhibirse y gritar verdades grandes como templos. Creo que empiezo a entender por qué están todos tan unidos.</p><p>            —¡Damas y caballeros! —exclama Philip una vez acaba el número— ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo más grande del mundo!</p><p>            Me sé de memoria el orden de las actuaciones: Anne y W, Lettie, el hombre más pequeño del mundo, la comedia entre el hombre más grande del mundo y el más pesado, otro número musical, las contorsionistas, los elefantes, otro número musical, Aiden, los tigres, la exposición del hombre con más tatuajes del mundo, los gemelos siameses…</p><p>            Todos los números son tan fascinantes que a veces olvido que formo parte del circo y no soy alguien más entre las gradas. Me tapo la boca antes de gritar cuando Lettie acaba su actuación porque es magnífica. Me tengo que recordar constantemente que no puedo llamar la atención y estoy lo suficientemente cerca de las gradas como para que el más mínimo error pueda tirar todo al traste.</p><p>            —Permítanme decirles que son ustedes el mejor público que hemos podido tener—exclama Philip una vez los gemelos abandonan la pista. Echo un vistazo al rey de Aiden, el rubio del reloj. Lo he visto durante su actuación: se lo comía con los ojos. Puede que me equivocara, a lo mejor ese reloj acaba en otro bolsillo esta noche—. ¡Espero que se lo hayan pasado en grande!</p><p>            Una molestia general recorre las gradas. Eso significa que el show está por acabar y que no van a poder ver más excentricidades dignas del mayor espectáculo del mundo. Entiendo los murmullos insatisfechos, yo tampoco quise marcharme.</p><p>            —¡No se apenen! —les pide Philip alzando las manos. El público vuelve a emocionarse y los que comenzaban a levantarse ocupan de nuevo sus asientos. Por Dios, este chico ha nacido para ser maestro de ceremonias— Como les he dicho, son ustedes un público excelente. Y, por eso, se merecen una recompensa—Philip enarca una sonrisa que es capaz de arrancar más de un chillido de emoción. Y dudo que no haya salido de la propia Anne—. Díganme: ¿Qué quieren ver ahora?</p><p>            Los gritos no tardan en llegar: A la mujer barbuda, al joven trapecista, a los gemelos siameses, a las contorsionistas, al maestro de ceremonias desnudo…</p><p>            Philip sonríe y, animado con las demandas, les pide que se calmen:</p><p>            —No se lo digan a nadie—dice, llevándose el índice a los labios—. O mejor, díganselo a todo el mundo. Porque les he preparado una gran sorpresa. ¿Quieren verla? —aplausos del público— ¡Quieren verla! —más aplausos, más patadas en el suelo.</p><p>            Agito las manos para calentarlas. Me ajusto las zapatillas. Llevo puesto el traje de actuación, las constelaciones me cubren los brazos y las piernas. La cuerda está apretada. Va a salir bien. Esta es mi oportunidad. No la cagues, Gael. Por lo que más quieras, NO LA CAGUES.</p><p>            —Les presento al peligro de la ciudad—comienza Philip cuando los focos se atenúan. Alarga su bastón hasta la lona que cubre el circo—. Les presento a mi último descubrimiento—un foco apunta a mi cuerda, un simple hilo blanco desde las gradas. Las miradas se alzan—. Se escurre como una serpiente y, si no tienen cuidado, se asustará y no podremos disfrutar de su actuación.</p><p>            El público tiembla de emoción mientras hago mis últimos calentamientos y escucho mi presentación.</p><p>            —Hay gentes que dicen que es un espíritu. Hay otros que dicen que no es real, que es un sueño provocado por las alucinaciones—la voz del maestro de ceremonias va en aumento—. Se dice que no es una persona, que no forma parte de nuestro mundo. Que tiene alas invisibles. No sé si están preparados para descubrirlo…</p><p>            La gente exclama, da patadas en el suelo y aplaude. Philip se vuelve a poner un dedo en los labios y los hace callar.</p><p>            —Cuidado, es un animal vergonzoso—les advierte—. No queremos que se asuste—juega con sus mentes. Nadie sabe lo que se van a encontrar—. De acuerdo, si están tan seguros, lo mejor será que la llamemos—el público comienza a aplaudir de nuevo, aunque los unos a los otros se hacen callar para “no asustarme”—. ¡Reciban con un fortísimo aplauso a la ardilla de los cielos!</p><p>            Cojo aire y salgo a la luz cuando oigo los vítores. El mundo se detiene. El público hace silencio. Pongo un pie sobre la cuerda. No hay superficie que me dé más seguridad que una cuerda a varios metros del suelo. Allá vamos.</p><p>            La música comienza a sonar y yo me lanzo a la cuerda. Al principio solo tengo que pasear por ella para dejarlos sin palabras. Se podría oír un alfiler caer. Luego, acelero el ritmo y comienzo a bailar, balanceándome de un lado a otro. Vuelvo a uno de los extremos, alzo las manos y ejecuto mi primera voltereta.</p><p>            ¡Ahí está! Acabo de arrebatarles los primeros gritos de tensión. Los tengo en el bote. No pueden alejar sus miradas de mí.</p><p>            Me luzco. ¿Para qué mentir? Me luzco en mi elemento. Doy vueltas, volteretas y camino hacia atrás. Me cuelgo de la cuerda y vuelvo a ponerme en pie. Me permito mirar al público y veo sus caras descompuestas de tensión. Pero es esa tensión que te pide seguir mirando, que te deja en vilo. Que ruega porque no se acabe esta sensación. Casi sonrío de la emoción y me descubro no teniendo que pensar en los pasos que doy.</p><p>            Miro al suelo. La música sigue su ritmo y, entonces, tropiezo.</p><p>            Hago aspavientos con los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, pero no puedo recuperarlo. Mi pie ha caído en el vacío en vez de en la cuerda. La música se detiene y los músicos me observan desde el suelo. La audiencia chilla de terror cuando me ven caer. Pero rompen en aplausos cuando me agarro, en el último segundo, a la cuerda. Una última voltereta para cerrar este broche de oro. Me inclino para hacerles una reverencia cuando mi número acaba y me llueven los aplausos. Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo varias personas en el público se llevan las manos al pecho e intentan recuperar la respiración entre risitas.</p><p>            Regreso a mi plataforma y solo cuando mis pies están seguros sobre la madera, sonrío. Sin saber por qué, y por encima del entusiasmo llevado al límite del público, busco a Aiden a medida que comienzo a descender las plataformas. Está en bambalinas, a la altura del corral, apoyado junto a las primeras gradas. Tiene la boca abierta, pero en cuanto repara en mi mirada, la cierra y su gesto se vuelve ligeramente más duro. Tengo tanta emoción contenida en mi cuerpo que ni siquiera le doy importancia.</p><p>            —¿Qué te parece nuestra ardilla, Aiden? —leo la pregunta de Joey en sus labios mientras se ata la capa al cuello.</p><p>            —Condenadamente buena—confiesa él.</p><p>            Me pregunto si hay algo que se esté guardando, si piensa lo que algunas —muy pocas— buenas voces me han dicho en la calle al verme escapar por los cables: que soy de otro mundo. Que no puedo ser capaz de mantener tal equilibrio sobre la cuerda, tener tal control sobre mi cuerpo, permitirme arriesgar mi vida de esa manera y, además, ser rematadamente insolente.</p><p>            Termino de bajar las escaleras hasta el círculo central entre palabras de apoyo y aplausos de mis compañeros. Allí me espera Philip, que me pide la mano delante del público. En cuanto repara en que no se la voy a dar, la aparta y me señala ante las gradas:</p><p>            —¡La ardilla de los cielos, damas y caballeros! ¡El peligro de la ciudad! —anuncia.</p><p>            Me inclino de nuevo ante el público. Sonrío. Me llevo los piropos, los <em>BRAVO</em>, los aplausos, las ovaciones y hasta alguien me tira una rosa. La recojo antes de que se manche con el albero y vuelvo a inclinarme. Es mi momento. Oficialmente pertenezco al Circo Barnum.</p><p>            Me marcho para ver cómo el resto de mis compañeros ejecutan el último número musical: <em>From Now On</em>.</p><p>Capto algunas miradas furtivas de Aiden mientras baila y finge cantar. Le hago muecas, burlándome de su falta de voz, porque me sigue haciendo gracia que finja y nadie se haya dado cuenta. Él no puede evitar desconcentrarse y está a punto de equivocarse de paso. Pero no se lo toma a mal. Es más, cuando la música lo lleva a acercarse a mi lado, me saca la lengua y me enseña su muñeca: El reloj de oro brilla en ella.</p><p>            —Te voy a matar si me sigues desconcentrando—me advierte antes de que los pasos lo vuelvan a llevar al centro.</p><p>            No me tomo en serio la amenaza porque está sonriendo como un niño pequeño mientras me lo dice. Y me contagia la sonrisa.</p><p>            —¡Inténtalo, rey de la baraja!</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Esta noche, todos celebran el impacto de mi número. Los gemelos, junto a otros tantos, han ido a beber a un bar de la ciudad y, según nos cuentan, ya se ha corrido la voz sobre mí. Además, a la salida del circo, los más jóvenes se acumulaban para intentar hablar conmigo. Philip tuvo que convencerles de que no podría salir a recibirlos aquella vez, pero que volvieran pronto para probar suerte de nuevo.</p><p>            —Todos dicen que es espectacular—nos cuenta uno de los siameses—. Y que de dónde te ha sacado Barnum.</p><p>            —Hey, que el mérito de que Gael esté aquí es mío, no de Barnum—se queja Philip.</p><p>            —En realidad, tú solo me asustaste—respondo yo.</p><p>            —¿Cuál es la diferencia?</p><p>            Todos se echan a reír. Cenamos junto a una pequeña hoguera fuera del circo. El fuego dentro ha quedado prohibido, excepto para los tragafuegos. No es de extrañar después del gran incendio de hace más de un año.</p><p>Aiden está sentado encima de una de las cajas, pero no dice nada. Es más, parece que después de haberse quitado el maquillaje, algo lo haya vuelto a convertir en el chico impertinente que comenzó las clases de baile. Definitivamente, su personaje en el escenario me cae mejor que este.</p><p>            —Fue Lettie la que me animó. ¡Y Joey!</p><p>            Este se ríe y, a pesar de saber que no debe tocarme, abre los brazos hacia mí con la intención de abrazarme. Al ver cómo mi cuerpo se encoge como una presa asustada, se detiene. A nuestro alrededor, los artistas apartan la mirada y la dirigen a sus platos, haciendo como que no han visto nada, y yo me alegro de que nadie haga preguntas.</p><p>            —Esa es mi ardilla—me dice Joey, animándome.</p><p>            Le dedico una sonrisa por encima de mi plato y, solo con eso, el de los tatuajes comprende lo mucho que se lo agradezco.</p><p>            A pesar de que lo estoy pasando bien, muchos miembros empiezan a beber más de la cuenta y no tengo buenas experiencias con borrachos. Me duelen los músculos solo de los nervios que he pasado, así que decido irme a la cama sin decirle nada a nadie. Apenas se dan cuenta de mi ausencia entre canción y canción. Antes de acercarme a mi bungalow decido hacer una parada en la carpa del circo. Me cuelo entre las lonas y camino entre las gradas hasta colocarme en el centro del círculo central. El albero está frío contra las finas suelas de mis zapatos y aún no se han limpiado las cáscaras de cacahuetes del suelo.</p><p>            Oigo el frufrú de las lonas al moverse y me encuentro con un silencioso Aiden que también se cuela en la carpa. ¿Me ha seguido?</p><p>            —¿Disfrutando del protagonismo? —me pregunta de brazos cruzados.</p><p>            —Sí, la verdad es que sí—admito con la voz un poco más dura de lo que pretendía—. ¿Disfrutas tú de tu reloj?</p><p>            —Bastante—responde, mirándose la muñeca—. No durará demasiado.</p><p>            No me mira a los ojos, como siempre ocurre. Decide posar su mirada en los mechones rebeldes de mi pelo, que es lo más cerca que puede llegar a mis ojos.</p><p>            —¿La fama o el reloj?</p><p>            —Ambos.</p><p>            Esta vez sí clava los ojos en mí, haciendo que contenga el aliento. Hay algo en su mirada oscura que logra provocarme escalofríos. Mi problema con los escalofríos es que nunca me auguran nada bueno.</p><p>            —Lo tendré en cuenta—respondo, desafiándolo.</p><p>            Aiden se acerca al círculo central y echa la vista a lo alto de la carpa.</p><p>            —Sube—me pide, señalándome los trapecios del circo. Cuelgan como ramas viejas de un árbol. Nadie se ha dignado a colocarlos de nuevo después de la última actuación.</p><p>            —¿Ahora? ¿Sin nadie?</p><p>            —¿Por favor?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo seis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rewrite The Stars. Zendaya y Zac Efron.</em>
</p><p>Aunque no sé qué está tramando, hay un tirón sobre mi estómago que me obliga a seguir a Aiden a las entrañas del circo. Además, me lo ha pedido por favor, y puedo contar con los dedos de una mano cuántas personas han podido ser amables conmigo para pedirme algo, aunque solo fuera que me largara de la calle en la que trataban de hacer comercio. En general, el “por favor” de los comerciantes eran los mamporros. Por eso, subo las escaleras y sigo a Aiden, que no hace ruido al andar y lleva las manos por delante, inquieto.</p><p>            Subimos hasta las plataformas de los trapecistas, unos pocos metros por debajo de mi zona de confort. Allí, Aiden se quita los zapatos de una patada, siempre dándome la espalda, y la madera cruje bajo nuestros pies. Se llena las manos del polvo que las mantiene adherentes, da una palmada para crear una nube que aleje el exceso de polvos de su cuerpo y escoge un trapecio que podría recorrer todo el círculo del circo con toda la cuerda que tiene.</p><p>            —¿Qué vas a…?</p><p>            Aiden no me da a tiempo a terminar de preguntar. Se agarra al trapecio y salta a escena, a pesar de que no tiene a ningún rey a quien impresionar.</p><p>            Las cuerdas que sujetan el trapecio crujen bajo el peso de Aiden. Es sorprendente todo lo nuevo que puedo escuchar cuando el circo está completamente vacío: Las maderas son más viejas de lo que parecen, los focos se remueven en sus sitios y una fina corriente de aire que a menudo silva se cuela por una de las entradas de la carpa.</p><p>            Me cruzo de brazos y me acerco hasta el borde de la plataforma. Descaso mi peso sobre la viga de madera que se encuentra a la izquierda y espero a que Aiden termine su vuelta triunfal por el circo. Cuando su rostro se enfrenta al mío, me dedica una sonrisa arrogante que nunca habría visto si sus pies estuvieran sobre el suelo.</p><p>            —¿Y qué? —pregunto con un fingido bostezo.</p><p>            Si trataba de impresionarme con su capacidad para balancearse como un mono con una jarra de cerveza encima, no tiene idea de lo que puedo hacer yo sobre la cuerda con tres copas de más. Aiden se encoge de hombros y, aunque se aleja y se acerca, parece muy centrado en hablar conmigo.</p><p>            —Creí que podríamos continuar nuestra conversación aquí—arquea una ceja—. ¿O tienes algún problema?</p><p>            —No sé qué tenemos que hablar—respondo a la defensiva, mordiéndome el carrillo—. Bueno, sí—chasqueo los dedos—: ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?</p><p>            Aiden parece cogido por sorpresa con mi pregunta. Se balancea un poco más, haciendo que se le marquen todos los músculos de la espalda. Aun así, parece relajado agarrado al trapecio. Deja que lo meza en un son continuo, como un bebé en la cuna.</p><p>            —¿De qué problema hablas?</p><p>            —Primero, dices que ni siquiera entraré en el circo. Después, que no duraré aquí—comienzo a enumerar con los dedos—. Te comportas como un idiota para enseñarme un puñado de bailes que aún no me he llegado a aprender porque tú tienes dos pies izquierdos y ahora me dices que mi “fama” tampoco durará. ¿Tantos celos me tienes?</p><p>            Aiden, que ha dejado que el trapecio se calme y ahora únicamente se cuelga de él como en un columpio, trepando por las cuerdas hasta sentarse sobre él, me mira de hito en hito. Tarda en contestar, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras primero.</p><p>            —Bueno… Deberías entender que no me gustan los forasteros—comienza, moviendo los dedos de las manos entre sí.</p><p>            —Tú eras un forastero al llegar al circo. Me lo dijo Anne, te incorporaste después del incendio.</p><p>            Me mantiene la mirada, con los hombros relajados. Se lame los labios y me señala con el dedo:</p><p>            —Ardilla lista. Si Anne te ha contado tantas cosas—lo dice con un tono de retintín que supongo que es de reproche hacia la trapecista por irse de la lengua—, deberías saber que al principio no hablaba con nadie. Me mantenía alejado de todo el mundo y solo hablaba cuando me preguntaban. Les costó aceptarme. <em>A mí</em> me costó mucho aceptarlos. Supongo que hay que tener paciencia conmigo.</p><p>            Bufo y me cruzo de brazos:</p><p>            —Pues esta ardilla no está dispuesta a tenerla. He venido aquí para estar en el circo, no para caerte bien a ti.</p><p>            —Entonces ya tenemos algo en común.</p><p>            Me sorprende su osadía y me molesta que sea tan directo ahora. Me tienta agarrar el trapecio, que está al alcance de mi brazo, y tirar de él hasta mí para que Aiden pise el suelo. ¿Se atrevería siquiera a mirarme a los ojos? ¿O volvería a ser el chico que se esconde entre las sombras?</p><p>            —Estás celoso de mí—respondo. Sé que estoy sonando arrogante, incluso pedante, pero no me apetece fingir modestia por algo que me enorgullece—. Soy un espectáculo.</p><p>            Aiden se ríe, balanceando los pies:</p><p>            —Sin duda. Eres un espectáculo cuando te levantas por la mañana con todo el pelo del revés—ni en ese trapecio es capaz de admitir en voz alta mi talento.</p><p>            Hago un esfuerzo y mantengo las manos pegadas a mi cuerpo para no tirar de él.</p><p>            —Al menos, yo no necesito dedicar mi actuación a nadie para pulir el ejercicio.</p><p>            ¡Zas! He dado en el clavo. Aiden se retuerce sobre el trapecio, como encogiéndose. Echa un rápido vistazo a su reloj para distraerse y vuelve a evitar mis ojos.</p><p>            —Eso tú no lo entiendes.</p><p>            —Oh, sí. Lo entiendo. Es una manía, ¿a que sí? Una superstición de esas que tenéis los artistas—digo dando un suave golpe contra el suelo, haciendo que las maderas vuelvan a crujir—. Y, si encima te aseguras un beso, un reloj o un fajo de billetes, mejor que mejor.</p><p>            Aiden me fulmina con la mirada, pero no me acobardo. Es un hecho. Los dos sabemos que hace eso para ganar algo más que el dinero que debe ganar con el circo.</p><p>Se impulsa con las piernas para columpiarse lejos de mi mirada inquisitiva, pero por la manera en la que agarra las cuerdas, sé que le estoy poniendo de los nervios. Bien, así sabe cómo me siento.</p><p>            —Como si tú no tuvieras manías—responde al cabo de un rato—. ¿Qué me dices de esa sonrisa?</p><p>            ¿Sonrisa? Me doy unos segundos para darme cuenta de que, en efecto, cada vez que me bajo de la cuerda sonrío. Es casi inevitable. Pero que Aiden haya reparado en ello antes que yo me altera sobremanera.</p><p>            —Oh, sí—insiste, un poco más hinchado de orgullo al haberme encontrado una manía y haberse puesto a la delantera en nuestra conversación—. No pongas esa cara porque te he pillado.</p><p>            Trato de no darle importancia:</p><p>            —Pero yo no me beneficio de nadie.</p><p>            —Por ahora.</p><p>            Aiden vuelve a lamerse los labios. Me recorre un nuevo escalofrío. ¿Cuánto sabe este chico de mí? Nadie en el circo tiene ni idea de los robos, de las marcas en mi piel… Y nadie debe saberlo si quiero mantener tanto mi puesto de trabajo como mi integridad. ¿Cómo va a poder saberlo él? ¿O acaso soy un libro abierto?</p><p>            —¿Quieres que te lo explique? —me propone para distraerme, al darse cuenta de que comienzo a abstraerme poco a poco de la conversación —¿Que te explique lo del rey?</p><p>            Me pica la curiosidad. Asiento, haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidarme de mis nuevas sospechas, y me pongo de puntillas sobre el borde de la plataforma, algo que le arranca una sonrisa tierna al trapecista. Se acerca un poco más a mí, a pesar de seguir sobre el trapecio y a metros del suelo.</p><p>            —Escojo a alguien porque… Porque alguien se merece eso. Se merece que le dediquen el espectáculo, un poco más de atención. Se merece ser el protagonista. Y sí, si están forrados, mejor—hace una pausa y se mira el reloj de la muñeca—. Suelen buscarme después del espectáculo…</p><p>            —O tú te dejas ver casualmente—apunto yo.</p><p>            —Puede—se ríe. Yo también me conozco esas técnicas. He visto a amantes secretos por las calles demasiadas veces—. Así que sí, al final, suelo robar algo. Un beso, un favor… O un reloj—me lo enseña, meneando la mano—. Y, por eso, necesito no volver a ver a mis reyes—su tono se vuelve aterciopelado, como si me contara un cuento. El tono de un amigo contándome una anécdota. Se balancea cada vez más cerca de donde me encuentro—. Porque soy un ladrón, y no un ladrón de poca monta.</p><p>            Es un ladrón. Por supuesto que es un ladrón. Tan solo los ladrones se reconocen entre ellos. Me sobreviene un suspiro de alivio. ¿Cómo he tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta? Quizá haya sido por eso por lo que me altera más que el resto, o por qué le presto más atención a él que a cualquier bailarín.</p><p>Me mira, esperando mi reacción. De robos sé mucho, puede que incluso más que él. Sé que no me pueden reconocer de nuevo tras un robo o, mejor aún, que no me pillen con las manos en la masa en primer lugar. Entiendo su técnica: Una distracción, un robo y ¡zas! No vuelve a prestarte atención, por si acaso se te ocurre destapar sus secretos.</p><p>            —Pero me escogiste a mí.</p><p>            Aiden chasquea los dedos. Se aparta de mí, cogiendo impulso para dar un rodeo por el circo.</p><p>            —Un fallo.</p><p>            —Yo no tenía pinta de tener dinero.</p><p>            —A lo mejor solo quería darte un espectáculo que disfrutar.</p><p>            Frunzo el ceño y me vuelvo a morder el carrillo, pensando.</p><p>            —Pero los ladrones nunca dan, nunca regalan nada al azar. Ellos solo toman, roban, hacen suyos los objetos que atrapan.</p><p>            Aiden se encoge de hombros y siente el peso de mi mirada sobre él. Me da tiempo para formular la pregunta que quiere que salga de mis labios.</p><p>            —¿Y por eso no querías volver a verme? ¿Qué me pudiste robar tú a mí?</p><p>            El trapecista pasa zumbando a mi lado, sonriendo. Me guiña un ojo.</p><p>Me equivocaba: hoy también tiene a alguien a quien dedicar su vuelo.</p><p>            —¿El aliento?</p><p>            Está bien. Lo más probable es que esa primera actuación circense me robara muchos suspiros… Pero él no tiene por qué saberlo. Además, ni siquiera eran por él, sino por todas las actuaciones que estaba viendo.</p><p>Estoy cogiendo aire para responderle con una frase ingeniosa cuando ambos oímos risas lejanas, junto a la entrada principal. Aiden, que sigue dando vueltas, abre mucho los ojos. No deberíamos estar aquí, nadie se cuelga de las cuerdas sin supervisión o autorización. Nos meteremos en un lío si alguien ve al trapecista dando vueltas.</p><p>            —¡Tira, tira! —me dice, señalando las cuerdas.</p><p>            Retrocedo y tiro de las cuerdas de su trapecio. Aiden alarga una mano, buscando que se la tome antes de que alguien lo vea cortando el aire, pero no pienso tocarlo. De un salto, el chico aterriza en la plataforma y me ayuda a esconder el trapecio antes de que alguien lo vea. Me echa una última mirada recriminándome que no lo haya ayudado, pero no le presto atención.</p><p>            Nos escondemos detrás los sacos de contrapeso que descansan en las alturas. Estamos muy cerca, pero yo mantengo la distancia intocable y Aiden no hace ningún intento por acercarse más de la cuenta.</p><p>            —¿Ahora?</p><p>            —¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que me encanta!</p><p>            —¿Y por qué nunca actúas conmigo en público?</p><p>            —Soy el maestro de ceremonias. No puedo hacer eso y seguir presentando. Tendría que cambiarme, calentar, ensayar…</p><p>            —Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.</p><p>            Me asomo con cuidado por detrás de los sacos. Son Anne y Philip, que siguen con las ropas de actuar.</p><p>            —Vengaaa… Anne, por favor…</p><p>            Veo a la chica en medio del escenario. Le dedica una reverencia a Philip. Él estalla de felicidad, alzando un puño al aire y con varios saltitos de alegría. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, hacen bajar dos cuerdas y las atan a unos pesos ligeros para poder hacerlas subir y bajar a su antojo. Anne ha pasado tan cerca de nosotros para hacerlo que, por un segundo, nos he visto muertos.</p><p>            —<em>You know I want you</em>—comienza Philip, como si estuviera… ¿cantando? Pero si esta canción ni siquiera aparece en el programa.</p><p>            —¿Qué hacen? —le susurro a Aiden.</p><p>            —¡Chst!</p><p>            Aiden no me mira y se centra en espiar con mucha curiosidad a sus amigos. Yo le lanzo una mirada molesta que no termina de ver antes de seguir su ejemplo.      Me asomo un poquito más al escenario: Están cantando, los dos solos, sin más público que Aiden y yo. Sus voces suenan limpias, claras. Mientras, se van acercando poco a poco, cada uno con una cuerda en la mano.</p><p>            —<em>So don’t keep saying our hands are</em>…</p><p>            Anne sonríe y se acerca a él, con pasos de tigresa, ligeros y salvajes. Antes de que me quiera dar cuenta, están dando vueltas en las cuerdas. Alejados el uno del otro, giran en círculos orbitando alrededor del escenario.</p><p>            —<em>What if we rewrite the stars?</em> —insiste Philip, con una cara de enamorado que le sienta bien.</p><p>            Las volteretas y las piruetas no tardan en llegar. Se agarran el uno al otro, se separan, se chocan al juntarse y giran tan rápido como una peonza. Demasiado contacto piel con piel para mí, me tensa los nervios y me dan ganas de salir corriendo. Se alzan al cielo, abrazados. No separan la mirada el uno del otro y el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas logra hacer que la canción suene más humana, menos perfecta. Más suya.</p><p>            —<em>No one can rewrite the stars</em>—dice ahora Anne.</p><p>            De todas maneras, sigue bailando. Puedo ver en sus caras que han practicado este baile miles de veces desde la primera vez y que podrían ejecutarlo con los ojos cerrados. Me pregunto si lo ensayaron o les salió de manera improvisada, y cuál es la historia detrás de él. Del maestro de ceremonias y la trapecista, de su historia, en realidad, sé bastante poco.</p><p>            —¿Qué hacen? —vuelvo a preguntar.</p><p>            —Es su… Baile privado. Lo he visto un par de veces a escondidas.</p><p>            —¿Por qué?</p><p>            Aiden se sonroja y menea la cabeza, cohibido:</p><p>            —Yo no…</p><p>            Ruedo los ojos y lo dejo pasar. Las razones por las que Aiden haya decidido inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos no es de mi interés. Al menos, no ahora.</p><p>            —No me vengas con esas. ¿Por qué lo hacen?</p><p>            —Al parecer, los unió mucho. Philip nunca había hecho cuerdas antes y en aquel momento ellos ni siquiera eran nada—me explica. Una época en la que Anne y Philip no se comieran con los ojos me resulta inimaginable—. Les… Costaba cantidad conocerse y dejarse querer. Pero… Con ese baile—los ojos del chico, observando a la pareja, se iluminan—, conectaron.</p><p>            —<em>All I want is to fly with you</em>! —exclaman ambos en el escenario.</p><p>            Giros y giros que logran marearme. Subidas hasta el cielo, abrazos infinitos sin despegarse… No hay mundo más allá de sus miradas, de sus cuerpos y de ese imán que parece obligarlos a atraerse siempre. He visto a algunas de estas parejas por la calle, pero la que hacen Anne y Philip es realmente genuina. Por supuesto, no hace falta que nadie me diga nada para saber que han debido atravesar más de un bache, ya sea por el origen étnico de Anne o el alto escalón social en el que se crio Philip. A veces pienso que nuestro mundo no está preparado para aceptarlos. Ahora que los tengo delante, sé que el mundo se está perdiendo todo por lo que vale la pena luchar.</p><p>            La pareja se separa al acabar el número, no sin antes darse un beso de película que me pone los pelos de punta.</p><p>            —Vaya—logro comentar tras un par de parpadeos.</p><p>            Piel con piel, mano con mano, labios con labios… No puedo soportarlo. Y, de todas formas, se me hace imposible dejar de mirar.</p><p>            —Te quiero, Anne—oigo decir a Philip cuando sus pies caen sobre el suelo.</p><p>            No lo exclama, ni lo susurra. Pero por la manera en la que lo dice, sé que no le costaría ni un centavo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.</p><p>            —Te amo, Philip—responde ella.</p><p>            Otro beso. Después, solo salen corriendo hacia sus habitaciones, dejando el circo abarrotado de silencio de nuevo. No me doy cuenta hasta ahora de que he estado conteniendo la respiración tal y como hacía el público con mi actuación hace apenas unas horas.</p><p>            Aiden y yo nos ponemos de pie al mismo tiempo, saliendo de nuestro escondite aún con la conciencia intranquila de haber contemplado algo íntimo y privado. El ambiente cargado nos impide movernos sin rigidez. Rodeamos los sacos de contrapeso, cada uno por su lado. Llegamos a las escaleras, con hueco para una sola persona, quizá dos si se juntan mucho. Nos chocamos sin querer. Me recorre un escalofrío, la señal de mi cuerpo para que me aleje. Logro volver a ponerme alerta.</p><p>            ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué han caído mis defensas de no-contacto? ¿Y por qué me arden las mejillas?</p><p>            —Perdón—mascullamos los dos a la vez, mirando a las escaleras—. Pasa. No, pasa tú primero. Vale, yo.</p><p>            Volvemos a chocarnos. El escalofrío es menor, pero sigue poniéndome los pelos de punta, y no en el buen sentido. Tomo las riendas antes de estallar de miedo, o confusión.</p><p>            —Voy yo.</p><p>            Bajo las escaleras en silencio. Mientras desciendo, echo un último vistazo a las cuerdas que la pareja ha dejado colgando en mitad del escenario. Una parte de mi estómago me da un tirón, animándome a acercarme a las cuerdas y colgarme de ellas. Mi parte racional la hace callar con una colleja. Al llegar abajo, doy media vuelta sobre mis talones a una distancia prudencial. Aiden solo consigue mirar los mechones de mi pelo.</p><p>            —Nosotros no hemos visto nada de nada—le digo.</p><p>            —Nada de nada.</p><p>            —Bien.</p><p>            —Bien.</p><p>            —Me das clase mañana.</p><p>            —Te doy clase mañana.</p><p>            —Adiós.</p><p>            —Adiós.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo siete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Angel With a Shotgun. The Cab.</em>
</p><p>Aunque resulte increíble, con el paso de los días me sorprendo haciendo bromas junto a Aiden. A pesar de lo extraño que fue observar a Philip y Anne bailando, a pesar de que me tropecé con él, a pesar de que, a la mañana siguiente, se me hacía imposible mirarlo a la cara sin que me quemaran las mejillas, nos llevamos bien. Supongo que fue solo aquel instante de intimidad el que nos pilló desprevenidos. Algo tan romántico y tan personal no nos pertenecía, por eso no supe qué hacer. No tiene más misterio que ese. ¿Verdad?</p><p>            Ahora mismo, pasada una semana desde el incidente, vuelvo a practicar la última coreografía: <em>From Now On</em>. Me sé los pasos y no dudo al realizar el baile. ¡Por Dios, me sé los pasos con los ojos cerrados! Pero si hasta Aiden ha admitido que me lo sé… Es una sensación nueva la de enorgullecer a alguien, aunque solo sea recordando unos movimientos del cuerpo. Y es un cosquilleo extraño, pero agradable, el de ver el regocijo de otros al verme mejorar. Incluso Philip me ha dejado actuar con el resto.</p><p>            —Que esta noche actúe. Ya puede empezar—le dijo a Aiden dos días atrás.</p><p>            —Sí, vale—respondió este, sonriendo—. Pero se quedará en el fondo.</p><p>            —Oh, claro—dije yo, echándome el pelo hacia atrás y mirándolo por encima del hombro—. El chico necesita deslumbrar a su público.</p><p>            Aiden se rio, se puso un poco rojo y recobró la compostura:</p><p>            —Efectivamente.</p><p>            Ahora, ese mismo chico que se ruborizaba y buscaba la valentía dentro de su pecho porque no tenía el coraje de responderme a los enfrentamientos, está tumbado junto a unas cajas que tenemos fuera de la carpa, estirado y relajado como un gato. El sol le pega directamente sobre la cara, pero no parece importarle. La piel se le torna dorada y las sombras del sol le alargan las facciones de la cara. Mira una y otra vez el reloj de oro que le cuelga de la muñeca.</p><p>            —No puedo creer que lo sigas llevando—digo mientras repaso las posiciones de <em>This Is Me </em>en el sitio—. Pensaba que lo ibas a vender.</p><p>            —A lo mejor me apetece darme un capricho—me responde, apartando la vista del objeto.</p><p>            Arqueo una ceja. No conozco su historia antes del circo, solo pequeños retales que ha dejado escapar en alguna anécdota o mientras se colgaba de los trapecios. Tampoco pienso preguntar si él no me pregunta a mí primero. Pero sí sé que es un ladrón, ya sea de besos, fajos de billetes o relojes de oro. Y, entre ladrones, nos conocemos. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las horas que le quedan a ese reloj.</p><p>            —Un capricho, ¿eh?</p><p>            Me distraigo, tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para hacer que Aiden vuelva a ruborizarse y cierre el pico. Se ha convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Por ello, me tropiezo y termino mal la coreografía. Suelto un improperio en voz baja y me coloco de nuevo en mi marca inicial.</p><p>Empiezo a bailar <em>The Greatest Show</em>, el baile que mejor he memorizado. No necesito de música en directo para oír la melodía dentro de mi cabeza. Es como si la tuviera grabada a fuego y todo mi cuerpo supiera reconocerla. Mis pies se pasean de un lado a otro en los pocos metros en los que ensayo, cada vez con más soltura, cada vez con más libertad, cada vez con menos miedo a fracasar.</p><p>            —<em>This is the Greatest Show!</em> —exclamo para acabar.</p><p>            Me mantengo unos segundos en mi última posición porque en mi mente el público no deja de aplaudir. Mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente y mi corazón intenta recuperar un ritmo normal. En cuanto abro los ojos, desaparecen los aplausos y son sustituidos por el mismo Aiden, tumbado a la bartola, manoseándose el reloj y mirándome. Se me escapa una sonrisa entre respiraciones.</p><p>            —Admítelo—le digo, señalándolo con un dedo mientras voy en busca de un trago de agua—. Estoy mejorando.</p><p>            Aiden se encoge de hombros. De este baile no puede decir nada malo.</p><p>            —La verdad es que—comienza—…</p><p>            Pero, en ese mismo instante, mis pies vuelven a fallarme y trastabillo en mi camino hacia el agua. Recupero la compostura con todo el orgullo que puedo reunir y levanto la cabeza con dignidad, quitándome el polvo de la ropa.</p><p>            —Sigues siendo un desastre.</p><p>            Me giro hacia él, con todas las ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero lo descubro riéndose. Puede parecer estúpido, pero pocas veces lo he oído reír sin estar colgado de un aro. Y mucho menos con una sonrisa tan bonita.</p><p>            Pongo los ojos en blanco y me siento a un metro de él, apoyando la espalda en una de las cajas de mercancías.</p><p>            —Apuesto a que tú naciste con dos pies izquierdos—le digo, apartando el foco de la conversación de mí.</p><p>            Aiden, algo más digno, suelta un bufido y entra en el juego:</p><p>            —Pues claro que no.</p><p>            —Claro que sí. ¿Por qué si no ibas a estar todo el rato colgado?</p><p>            Sin querer, he apuntado al flanco débil del trapecista, que se remueve en su posición.</p><p>            —Porque es lo mío. Además, al menos yo puedo terminar un baile sin tropezarme—ataca—.</p><p>            <em>Auch</em>. Supongo que él también puede tener puntería venenosa, o puede que solo haya tenido suerte. Contengo el aliento, buscando algo más con lo que herirlo.</p><p>            —Bueno, pues yo puedo hablar con la gente sin que…</p><p>            —¡Charles Scott! —exclama alguien a la vuelta de la esquina.</p><p>            La voz está cargada de tanto enfado que no puedo seguir hablando. Aiden ha saltado como un resorte y antes de que yo pueda encontrar el origen de la voz, él ya está de pie, en posición de huida, con un pie adelantado. Desde detrás de la carpa central aparece una figura que me resulta familiar.</p><p>¡Es el rubio del reloj!</p><p>¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Ha vuelto para ver otra actuación, o es algo privado entre Aiden y él? Me planteo deslizarme lejos de la conversación, de vuelta a las entrañas del circo, pero hay algo en el tono que ha empleado el rubio que mantiene mis pies anclados al suelo. He oído el tono de una amenaza demasiadas veces en mi vida como para ignorarlo.</p><p>            —¡Charles Scott! —vuelve a gritar, mirando a Aiden con toda la dignidad que solo un rico puede guardar en sus ojos, como si todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor le perteneciera.</p><p>            En realidad, todo en él rezuma riqueza. Sus andares, la manera en la que tiene repeinado el cabello, la curva de su espalda y, por supuesto, sus ropas. Los ladrones podríamos olerlo a kilómetros y decidir si será nuestro siguiente blanco.</p><p>            Aiden retrocede unos pasos cuando lo ve, asustado repentinamente. Esconde una de sus manos a la espalda.</p><p>            —¡Charles Scott! —repite por tercera vez el rubio— ¿Es que no me oyes?</p><p>            En cuanto veo la expresión de miedo de mi amigo, de cordero degollado, descubro que no está actuando. Aiden está asustado. Su yo que pisa el suelo ha vuelto a aparecer, igualito al chico que me observaba en la cuerda floja desde el suelo el primer día que aparecí. Alza las barreras que lo protegen del mundo delante de mis ojos y su cuerpo se pone a la defensiva instintivamente.</p><p>            —Hey, hey—digo, interviniendo y poniéndome en medio de los dos—. Lo siento, pero si no eres artista, no puedes estar aquí—le advierto con un tono que no admite réplica.</p><p>            Este me mira de arriba abajo, como si fuera la primera vez que repara en mí. La réplica llega como si tuviera derecho a escupirla.</p><p>            —He venido a reclamar lo que es mío.</p><p>            —Mira cómo tiemblo—me burlo y lo empujo para que retroceda.</p><p>            Me recorre un escalofrío de asco al tocarlo, pero lo aguanto sin que se note. A veces es necesario un poco de sacrificio.</p><p>            —¡Apártate! Esto es entre Charles y yo.</p><p>            —Pues es una pena—me adelanto con los brazos en jarras—, porque aquí no hay ningún…</p><p>            —¿Qué quieres? —me corta Aiden antes de que revele su verdadero nombre.</p><p>            —Mi reloj, rata de circo—escupe el chico.</p><p>            Aiden se lleva una mano al reloj y menea la cabeza. Hace lo posible por parecer temible, aunque no lo consigue del todo. Se aparta de las cajas con las que estaba a punto de escudarse y se sitúa a mi lado. Los pies clavados en el suelo, los hombros rectos.</p><p>            —Me lo regalaste. Es mío.</p><p>            —¡Y una mierda! Me lo quitaste cuando no me daba cuenta.</p><p>            —No es así como lo recuerdo yo: “Quédate esto, como recuerdo de nosotros” —dice Aiden, poniendo una voz aguda y pastelosa que no le pertenece en absoluto.</p><p>            Contengo el aliento por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso se está burlando del rubio el cobarde de Aiden? No puede ser. Me obligo también a contener una risa.</p><p>            —Me engañaste. Como tu jefe. Sois todos unos embaucadores—exclama el otro, señalando todo el circo y a mí, por último.</p><p>            —Oye, un respeto. Que lo mío tiene riesgo—añado.</p><p>            Aiden me lanza una mirada que contiene una sola palabra: Cállate.</p><p>            —El reloj es mío, James. Márchate antes de que llame al resto.</p><p>            —Devuélvemelo.</p><p>            —Ni en broma.</p><p>            James no se lo piensa dos veces y se abalanza con las manos por delante hacia el trapecista. Aiden es rápido y se quita el reloj de un plumazo. Me lo lanza antes de que James llegue hasta él y lo atrapo con una sonrisita en los labios. El chico se detiene y me mira a mí. No será tan tonto de intentar arrebatármelo, ¿verdad?</p><p>            En cuanto lo veo cambiar de dirección descubro que sí, sí es tan tonto. Espero y espero hasta que está muy cerca. Justo antes de alcanzarme le lanzo el reloj de vuelta a Aiden.</p><p>            —¡Dádmelo! —grita, abochornado.</p><p>            Aiden me lo pasa. Se lo devuelvo. Comienza el juego y James parece solo un pato mareado. Vuelvo a tener siete años y me estoy burlando del único niño que no puede participar del juego. Me trae recuerdos casi felices.</p><p>            —¿Es que papá se ha enfadado? —me burlo.</p><p>            —¡Lo digo en serio!</p><p>            —¿O es que Charles Scott besa tan mal que no podías marcharte sin conseguir nada?</p><p>            —¡Eh! —se queja Aiden, rojo de vergüenza— Yo beso fenomenal.</p><p>            Lo ignoro y, entre los dos, seguimos haciendo volar el reloj por los aires. Es una suerte que tengamos buenos reflejos, o el carísimo reloj habría acabado hecho trizas con un par de pases. James parece cansado de perseguirnos y se decide de una vez. Va hacia Aiden y se tira a su cuello con las manos por delante. Los dos chicos trastabillan y caen al suelo, rodando.</p><p>            Suponía que Aiden, al ser más grande y fuerte, no tendría problemas para hacer callar al niño rico, pero James nos sorprende a los dos rodeando con sus manos el cuello del trapecista y apretando su tráquea en cuanto tiene oportunidad. ¿Pero qué clase de droga toma la burguesía de hoy en día? ¿Por un reloj pretende matar a alguien, o es solo su ego herido que no puede permitir ni una afrenta?</p><p>            No lo pienso, pues en cuanto veo el rostro de Aiden boquear en busca de aire, mi mano está sobre lo primero que encuentro: Uno de los cuchillos con los que se abren las cajas de mercancías. Lo agarro con todas mis fuerzas y rodeo el precioso cuello blanco de James con él, tirándole del pelo con mi mano libre. Este deja de ahogar a Aiden, que consigue rodar lejos de James y respirar antes de que su rostro se vuelva morado. Las manos de James siguen sobre él hasta que nota el frío filo del cuchillo rozar su pálida piel de porcelana. James lanza las manos lejos del chico como si fueran un animal venenoso y se queda inmóvil, aunque tiembla.</p><p>            —Márchate ahora mismo—susurro contra su oído, tirando con más fuerza de su cabello rubio—. O te juro que no seré tan benevolente.</p><p>            —Mi… Reloj.</p><p>            Lo miro sin poder creer lo que dice, al igual que Aiden. ¿A pesar de tener su vida en riesgo va a seguir batallando por ese estúpido reloj?</p><p>            —He dicho que te vayas—siseo.</p><p>            Esta vez aprieto más el cuchillo, que deja ver un fino hilo de sangre bajando por su cuello. El contraste de una línea sinuosa de color escarlata contra su piel blanca inmaculada se me queda clavado como una espina. Me había prometido que mis métodos de la calle se quedarían allí, en la calle, cuando entré en el circo. Pero supongo que, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.</p><p>James suelta un gemido de dolor y asiente lo más mínimamente con la cabeza. Se pone en pie y, cuando lo dejo libre de mi afilada amenaza, nos dedica una última mirada, cargada de verdadero miedo.</p><p>Se creía que iba de farol, qué mono.</p><p>            —¡Fuera! —grito cuando veo que no reacciona.</p><p>            James sale despavorido, mirándose las manos que acaban de tocar su cuello, sin creerse que estén manchadas de rojo. Espero que mire el lado positivo de todo esto: Tendrá una anécdota épica que contar a sus amigos en la siguiente reunión.</p><p>            En cuanto el niño rico se aleja, vuelco mi atención en Aiden, que sigue tendido en el suelo. Respira con normalidad, aunque sospecho que se le crearán moratones alrededor de la garganta. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me acerco y le tiendo una mano. El trapecista no duda en agarrarla, hasta el codo. Me tenso, trago saliva. Lo ayudo a incorporarse y suelto el cuchillo en cuanto noto que me duele la mano de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza.</p><p>            —¿Estás bien? —nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo.</p><p>            Asentimos a la vez. Suelto la mano que sujeta el trapecista e intento que no parezca un gesto tan brusco como es. Aiden se gira y me da la espalda, cubierto por la vergüenza de no haber podido defenderse solo y haberme metido a mí en todo el lío.</p><p>            —¿A dónde vas?</p><p>            —A vender el maldito reloj.</p><p>            Aguanto un suspiro de alivio al descubrir que no quiere apartarme de él ni ha reparado en el escalofrío que me ha recorrido al ofrecerle mi mano. Espera una respuesta.</p><p>            —¿Puedo acompañarte?</p><p>            —Dos ladrones saben más que uno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo ocho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>El Circo. Ayax y Prok.</em>
</p><p>Después de vender el reloj en una tienda de empeños, y después de que Aiden se empeñara en que yo también me merecía parte del dinero, regresamos al circo.</p><p>            —Te digo que no lo necesito—insisto mientras le pongo a Aiden en las narices los billetes que me ha dado—. ¿No ves que ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí?</p><p>            Aiden no le da importancia a mis palabras con un simple gesto de la mano, instándome a quedarme con los billetes.</p><p>            —Me da igual. Además, eres tú quien me ha ayudado con el pijo.</p><p>            Cierro la boca porque no le puedo llevar la contraria en eso. Aunque sé que Aiden ha tenido que ver cosas peores que a mí dejando unos pocos cortes en un chico, prefiero no recordárselo continuamente. Hay partes de mi pasado que preferiría olvidar o, por lo menos, dejar atrás. No me gusta que sean mi primera opción ante cualquier peligro. Le quito billetes de la mano de mala gana.</p><p>            —¡Aquí estáis! —nos llama entonces Philip, que aparece ante nosotros con un traje elegante y no con la camisa de trabajo que suele llevar en los ensayos— Se hace tarde, ¿dónde os habíais metido?</p><p>            Estiro el cuello hacia el cielo. Debe de ser la mitad de la tarde, aunque las nubes comienzan a adquirir un bonito pigmento rosado. Frunzo el ceño sin entender a qué viene la prisa.</p><p>            —Pero si hoy no actuamos.</p><p>            Se supone que hay un día en semana —los lunes— en el que no debutamos para poder descansar y repasar el avance de la semana. Y hoy es lunes, ¿verdad?</p><p>            Philip arquea una ceja y echa un vistazo a Aiden:</p><p>            —¿Es que no he las dicho nada? —inquiere.</p><p>            El trapecista menea la cabeza y evita la mirada del maestro de ceremonias:</p><p>            —Pues… Pues no—se arrasca la nuca, como cada vez que no está cómodo con una conversación—. No me ha dado tiempo.</p><p>            —Se hace tarde, Aiden. Se lo explicará Anne; tú vete a cambiar.</p><p>            Aiden obedece al instante y se marcha, llevándose con él una palmadita en la espalda por parte de Philip. Te deja a solas con él y con la duda de lo que está ocurriendo hoy. ¿Acaso hacemos un show privado y no me he enterado? El maestro de ceremonias se acerca a mí y, por un momento, trata de poner una mano en mi espalda. En cuanto ve cómo me tenso bajo la ropa, recuerda lo poco que me gusta el contacto. Baja la mano como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y me anima a caminar con él.</p><p>            —Dime, Gael. ¿Alguna vez has estado en el teatro?</p><p>            Podría decir que sí y no estaría mintiendo. Que me he colado en uno de los teatros de Nueva York para ver una obra desde los sacos de peso del escenario. También podría decir que sí, que he esperado a los actores en la puerta trasera para robarles los cuartos que se hubieran sacado con el espectáculo de la noche. Podría decir que he vendido entradas falsas a mitad de precio para dejar a todos los que me las compraron sin dinero en el bolsillo, sin espectáculo y sin dignidad. Pero Philip no tiene por qué saberlo.</p><p>            —No, nunca.</p><p>            —Muy bien. Entonces dejaré que Anne te lo explique. Nos vemos en la carpa central en una hora.</p><p>            No me gusta ni un pelo que se vayan pasando los unos a los otros la responsabilidad de contarme qué está ocurriendo, como si fuera una pelota. Pero, por una vez, lo dejo pasar y voy a cambiarme de ropa.</p><p>            Una hora más tarde, tal y como el maestro de ceremonias me había pedido, aparezco en la carpa central. Todos los integrantes del circo, desde los bailarines hasta los encargados de máquina y músicos, están aquí, luciendo sus mejores galas. Solo trabajando en este lugar, bajo la tutela del señor Barnum, se han podido permitir comprar atuendos tan elegantes para personas que no encajan en la sociedad de Nueva York. Me alegro de que puedan vestir así, se lo merecen más que toda la aristocracia junta.</p><p>Sigo sin saber qué va a ocurrir esta noche porque Anne ha preferido dejarlo todo en una sorpresa. Comprendo que voy al teatro, pero ¿para qué? ¿Acaso vamos a actuar?</p><p>            —Guau—oigo a Joey murmurar bajo su bigote al verme entrar. Él está muy guapo con un traje elegante que, desafortunadamente, le tapa los tatuajes más grandes de las piernas, el pecho y la espalda—. Estás espectacular, ardilla.</p><p>            Me sonrojo y miro hacia abajo. Nunca había llevado ropas tan caras, tan bonitas y tan elegantes como las que llevo. Nunca antes había llevado unos zapados tan cómodos y, al mismo tiempo, que tan poco se ajustaran a mi manera de correr. Y nunca antes alguien me había lanzado un piropo con respecto a mi aspecto.</p><p>            —Muy bien—dice Philip dando una palmada, llamando la atención del resto—. Ahora que estamos todos, ¿quién va a hacer los honores de contarle a Gael qué hacemos una vez al mes?</p><p>            —Emborracharos no, eso seguro—se adelanta Anne con una carcajada. Lleva un vestido verde que deja intuir su silueta bajo la tela vaporosa—. Lo hacéis cada día.</p><p>            El resto del circo le sigue la broma porque, a decir verdad, uno de sus mayores gastos es el alcohol que usan para celebrar cada nuevo éxito.</p><p>            —¡Yo, por supuesto! —exclama Lettie.</p><p>            Hacen paso a la mujer barbuda, que está casi tan guapa como en sus actuaciones. Ella carraspea y hace una reverencia delante de mí.</p><p>            —Queridísima ardilla—me rio al verla poner tanta dedicación—, tengo el placer de informarte de que hoy, como cada mes, vamos a hacer cundir el pánico—el circo entero aplaude, pero yo ni siquiera encuentro palabras para articular mis preguntas—. Hoy, como cada mes, acudiremos a una actuación en el teatro. Ni siquiera sé qué obra vamos a ver, porque el verdadero espectáculo siempre somos nosotros.</p><p>            De nuevo, aplausos. Philip, que lee la confusión en mi rostro, sale a mi rescate.</p><p>            —Bueno, vamos a dejar el teatro para los actores, ¿eh, Lettie? —ahora se dirige a mí— Nos vamos a ver una obra. En general, a la gente no les gustamos fuera de la carpa, así que nos lo pasamos la mar de bien viendo sus caras de horror.</p><p>            Vale. Ahora sí lo entiendo. La nueva familia con la que me ha tocado trabajar vive por y para el escándalo. Se han acostumbrado tanto a los insultos, a las burlas y a la indignación que provocan cuando van por la calle que lo han convertido en algo totalmente suyo. Me apetece ver qué puede ocurrir esta noche. Me pregunto si la gente que nos vea entrar dirá algo sobre mí o si mi fama aún no ha llegado a los oídos de la cuidad.</p><p>            A mi lado, Aiden aparece de entre las sombras como un gato durante la noche. Lleva un traje negro y una camisa blanca, simple pero muy apropiada para su percha. Una fina línea negra recorre el borde de sus ojos, obra de Anne, seguramente. Capto su mirada acentuada y profunda gracias a la línea de ojos. No abre la boca, pero sus dientes salen a relucir. Supongo que se alegra de verme.</p><p>            Cuando el resto del circo comienza a desfilar hacia la salida, el trapecista se acerca a mí:</p><p>            —Una vez oí a un viejo decir: Aristócratas en los salones—esta vez, me mira de arriba abajo. Ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para verme mientras estaba escondido entre las sombras, pero Aiden parece no dejar pasar una oportunidad para recordarme que puede sorprenderme cuando menos me lo espero. La pausa se me hace interminable mientras dejo que sus ojos me recorran hasta acabar sobre mis cejas—, saqueadores entre bastidores.</p><p>            Es un susurro agradable que me pone los pelos de punta. Un último asentimiento con la cabeza, como si se estuviera asegurando de que tanto él como yo estamos haciendo realidad el dicho del viejo. El brocho de oro lo pone, de nuevo, su sonrisa. Me deja los segundos exactos pensando en ello como para que pueda ver a Aiden abandonar la carpa sin dirigirme otra mirada.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Acabamos de llegar al teatro. Y, por Dios, no recuerdo haberme reído así de fuerte en mucho tiempo.</p><p>            Según llegábamos a la zona de la venta de entradas, ya causábamos sensación. La cola entera de las entradas se abrió como un mar partido en dos ante nosotros, llena de rostros de sorpresa, asco y disgusto. Tras comprar las entradas que, según me ha contado Joey siempre tienen reservadas para nosotros, entramos en el vestíbulo. Allí estaban los más adinerados, los que no podían compartir espacio con la plebe en caso de que se les pegara algo de ellos, como la humildad. Bebían copas de champagne a la espera de que comenzara la función y miraban al resto del mundo por encima del hombro y con cara de oler a pescado podrido. Oh, sí, la mueca de los ricos.</p><p>Pero nosotros teníamos algunas de las entradas más caras del teatro, así que se llevaron una sorpresa al vernos entrar y no tener que esperar fuera, como el resto del público. Escuchamos gritos cuando entró nuestro chico perro; alguien se desmayó al ver a nuestra bailarina albina; todos se apartaban del camino de nuestro hombre más pequeño del mundo como si pudiera contagiarles la peste. Y de mí…. Bueno, de mí solo se oían mi nombre y mi apodo. No se atrevían a mirarme a los ojos, pero susurraban lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera oírlos al pasar por su lado.</p><p>            —Surca los cielos.</p><p>            —No es real. Es un espíritu, por eso nadie puede tocar su cuerpo.</p><p>            —Nadie puede, no.</p><p>            —¡Yo lo he visto! ¡He visto su espectáculo!</p><p>            —Suicida.</p><p>            —Demonio.</p><p>            —Bicho raro.</p><p>            Con qué ganas les habría respondido. Pero Philip me había advertido que en el circo nunca respondemos a los insultos, sino que los llevamos con orgullo, como los medallones de honor de los soldados.</p><p>            Aiden, a mi lado, caminaba muy tenso. Llevaba la espalda más recta que de costumbre, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara. De él también decían cosas:</p><p>            —Es él. El rey de la baraja.</p><p>            —Un liberal.</p><p>            —Un prodigio.</p><p>            —Es un ángel. Nunca se ha caído.</p><p>            —Es un Don Juan.</p><p>            —Pagano. Aprovechado.</p><p>            —Ese dejó embarazada a la hija de la condesa.</p><p>            —Aleja a la niña de él. Que ni la mire, ¿eh?</p><p>            Bufo por debajo de los dientes. Si ellos supieran que hasta los hombres corrían peligro en su presencia, el teatro habría quedado vacío, solo para nosotros.</p><p>            Ahora, ocupo mi lugar. A pesar de tener las entradas de mejor posición, no nos permiten tener butaca —mayormente porque nuestro “gigante irlandés” le tapa la vista a todos los que se ponen por detrás y si él no puede sentarse, nosotros tampoco—, así que veremos la obra de pie en el corral del teatro. Una norma absurda, porque el dinero es el dinero lo dé quien lo dé pero supongo que con los bichos raros del circo hay que hacer excepciones. No me podría importar menos, tengo mucha resistencia en las piernas y demasiadas ganas de ver la obra como para empezar a quejarme.</p><p>            —¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Aiden antes de que se alce el telón.</p><p>            No me mira a los ojos, sino que mantiene la vista fija en el escenario. Así le resulta más fácil hablar.</p><p>            —Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?</p><p>            —La gente puede ser muy cruel.</p><p>            Mentiría si dijera que no me ha importado en absoluto. Claro que me han hecho daño, claro que he temblado al pasar a su lado, claro que mi barbilla ha amenazado con descolgarse en un sollozo. Me ha dado miedo que alguien me reconociera de haberme visto en la calle. Me ha parecido ver cuchillos donde solo brillaban las cuentas de un vestido. Sigo viendo fantasmas donde no los hay, pero no es algo de lo que pueda olvidarme de la noche a la mañana. La gente es muy cruel con todos aquellos que no se amoldan a su estúpida sociedad. Pero he sufrido castigos mucho peores.</p><p>            —Estoy bien, Aiden. Gracias.</p><p>            Él asiente. A pesar de que comienzo a conocerlo un poco más, sus interacciones siempre son escuetas, temerosas o insufriblemente insustanciales. Por Dios, ¡cómo me gustaría volver a hablar con el Aiden del trapecio!</p><p>            Disfruto de la obra como si tuviera cinco años. Apenas recuerdo aquella que vi desde el techo y hay una gran diferencia cuando se ve como se debe ver. Los actores son increíbles y hasta me parece sentir que todos sus gestos al público son para nosotros. Ponen todo su corazón en la función y, por un momento, se me olvida que ellos no son los personajes que están interpretando. En la escena final, la compañía sorprende a todo el mundo arrancándose en una canción que pone los pelos de punta de lo emocionante que es. Quiero pensar que a los actores les caemos bien, que somos del mismo gremio, aunque el circo sea para la gente de a pie y el teatro para los pudientes. Quiero pensar que nos respetamos.</p><p>Miro a mi alrededor y descubro a algunos de mis compañeros llorando. Anne y Philip se dan la mano, Lettie se abanica con un pañuelo y los gemelos siameses parecen sujetarse el uno al otro. Son unos apasionados de las artes, eso no lo puedo negar. Yo me emociono, queriendo gritar, pero sería una osadía intervenir en medio de la canción.</p><p>            Entonces, algo me saca de mi ensoñación y me lanza de vuelta a la realidad. Si antes parecía querer volar, ahora soy una presa lista para escapar.</p><p>            Aiden, a mi lado y con la vista —y la supuesta atención— en el escenario, acaba de tocarme. Y no en el mal sentido de la palabra. Ha sido un ínfimo roce de sus dedos contra el dorso de mi mano izquierda. Es casi un soplo de viento, la caricia de una pluma, el aleteo de una mariposa… Pero yo no quería tocarlo ahora. Ni mucho menos que me tocaran.</p><p>Aparto la mano rápidamente, en un movimiento tan brusco que resulta doloroso, como si me hubieran atravesado la mano con un puñal. Aiden me dirige una mirada, directa a los ojos, casi tan sorprendido como yo. Sí, a él también le ha debido de doler mi gesto. ¿Pero cómo le explico que no soporto el contacto? ¿Que prefiero mil insultos a un solo segundo de piel con piel? ¿Cómo lo rechazo sin rechazarlo?</p><p>            No me da tiempo. Aiden se da media vuelta y se dirige a las escaleras.</p><p>            —Aiden…</p><p>            —No—me espeta dándome la espalda y señalándome con el dedo índice.</p><p>            —Aiden, ¿a dónde vas? —le pregunta Philip, también a nuestro lado— Aún faltan unos minutos y hay que aplaudir a la compañía.</p><p>            —No me encuentro bien, Philip. Os espero en el vestíbulo.</p><p>            Trato de seguirlo. Ahora mismo, mis ropas me resultan de lo más incómodas cuando solo quiero correr a disculparme. Se me pegan al cuerpo y me estorban. Alguien se ha puesto en mi camino, teniendo la cortesía de no ponerme ni un solo dedo encima. Es Joey, mi autoproclamado padrino de circo.</p><p>            —Déjalo solo ahora—me pide.</p><p>            —¿Lo has… visto?</p><p>            Joey asiente, pero en su expresión no veo ni culpa ni pena:</p><p>            —Dale unos minutos. Dentro de poco volveremos al circo.</p><p>            Asiento y regreso a mi lugar. Me gustaría poder explicarle al trapecista todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza cuando alguien me toca. ¿Pero cómo podría si nunca lo he puesto en palabras? Ni siquiera yo lo he aceptado, ni lo entiendo, como para lograr que otra persona pudiera.</p><p>Cuando la función acaba y todos bajamos al vestíbulo para recoger a Aiden antes de volver, nadie me dice nada. Nadie parece haber visto nada. Entre risas y diversión, deshacemos nuestros pasos de vuelta a casa. En todo el camino, Aiden se las apaña para estar siempre en la otra punta del grupo, con tal de no tenerme cerca. Lo intento de todas las maneras, pero es imposible acercarse a él si no me lo permite.</p><p>Bueno, a él no se le dan bien las palabras y a mí no se me da bien el contacto humano. Yo diría que es un empate.</p><p>            Al llegar al circo, veo a Aiden ir directo a la carpa principal, ignorando las indicaciones de Philip para ir a la cama. Lo sigo después de quitarme las lujosas ropas que visto y poniéndome la camisa más sencilla que tengo. Me vigilo las espaldas, porque lo último que quiero es tener que dar explicaciones respecto a por qué estoy entrando en la carpa a estas horas de la noche cuando debería volver a mi tienda y descansar. Subo a las plataformas porque sé que ahí es donde voy a encontrarlo.</p><p>            En efecto, Aiden ya está en uno de sus trapecios, haciendo equilibrios sobre la pequeña barra de madera más cercana a las plataformas. No suele hacerlo, le gusta más colgarse que mantenerse quieto.</p><p>            —Lo siento—es lo primero que sale de mis labios. Ni siquiera un hola. Nada de charlas vacías.</p><p>            Él sabe que estaba ahí, aunque no haya hecho ni un solo ruido, salvo el crujido de las maderas en mi subida. No me mira, a pesar de que sobre el trapecio es capaz de aguantar mis ojos y mis preguntas durante horas.</p><p>            —No quería hacerte nada—responde con un hilo de voz.</p><p>            —Lo sé.</p><p>            —No quería darte la mano.</p><p>            —Lo—me detengo y alzo la vista—… Espera, ¿qué?</p><p>            Pensaba que eso era exactamente lo que pretendía. Que habría visto a Anne y a Philip cogidos de la mano y, a lo mejor, le habían entrado ganas de probar cómo sería aquello. Que, a lo mejor, yo le interesaba de aquella manera. He debido malinterpretar todas sus señales y ahora no sé dónde meterme. Por si no fuera poco, noto cómo el calor comienza a llegarme a las mejillas.</p><p>            Aiden se cuelga del trapecio como en un columpio:</p><p>            —No iba a darte la mano porque sí. Se te iba a caer el guión de la obra—en efecto, en esa mano llevaba el guión que nos habían entregado al entrar al teatro—. Y quería apartarte. Joey había ido al baño y estaba tratando de volver a su sitio. Tú estabas en medio. Pero tenías toda tu atención puesta en los actores y no sabía cómo moverte sin tener que empujarte.</p><p>            Por eso Joey estaba ahí para verlo todo. Por eso me detuvo. Por Dios, ¿cómo he podido creer que le gustaba a Aiden o algo parecido? ¡Qué tontería! ¡Qué insensatez! Y, sobre todo, ¡qué vergüenza!</p><p>            —¿O es que te creías que…?</p><p>            Meneo la cabeza y le interrumpo antes de que pueda terminar la frase:</p><p>            —¡No! Claro que no. Solo me asustaste.</p><p>            Aiden bufa, la confianza le rezuma por cada uno de sus poros como si nunca le hubiera abandonado.</p><p>            —Como si yo no tuviera todos los pretendientes que quisiera en cada función.</p><p>            Me cruzo de brazos y empujo su trapecio con la pierna. Aiden sonríe, satisfecho de provocar una reacción en mí.</p><p>            —No te pongas tan gallito—le advierto y descubro que todas las tensiones que pudiera haber entre nosotros han desaparecido.</p><p>            —Si lo vieras todo con mis ojos, desde aquí, sabrías de lo que te hablo.</p><p>            —Yo ya actúo para el circo. No tienes que darme lecciones de fama—respondo, acordándome de todas las personas que esperan fuera de la carpa después de mis actuaciones, esperando ver unos segundos más a la ardilla.</p><p>            Aiden rueda los ojos y, tras coger impulso, cae sobre la plataforma con sus pies descalzos, aún agarrado a su trapecio con las manos. Doy un paso atrás por instinto y lo observo apretando los labios.</p><p>            —Tú haces equilibrios para el circo—explica—. Te alimentas de su miedo a lo que pueda pasar, a lo que <em>te</em> pueda pasar. Robas el aliento.</p><p>            —¿Y?</p><p>            —Yo me cuelgo para el circo. Y yo robo corazones.</p><p>            Abro la boca para decirle lo imbécil que está sonando ahora mismo, o a lo mejor es solo para mandarlo a la mierda, pero Aiden es más rápido. Planta el trapecio frente a mis narices y me dedica esa sonrisa de duende, la del rey de la baraja.</p><p>            —Cuélgate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo nueve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thief. Imagine Dragons.</em>
</p><p>—¿Que me cuelgue?</p><p>            Tengo que repetir las palabras de Aiden para que calen en mi mente. Sí, sí: No le tengo miedo a las alturas y tengo la suficiente fuerza en los brazos como para saber que no me voy a caer por sujetarme en una barra. Pero esto es distinto. Yo no me balanceo. Eso es exactamente lo contrario a lo que hago. Yo me mantengo en equilibrio en una cuerda tensa y quieta, no en un balancín que va de un lado a otro sin ningún tipo de control. Yo busco la calma, la perfección, el equilibrio —valga la redundancia—; y no quiero nada de este descontrol, de esta asimetría, de este juego que es el trapecio.</p><p>            —Eso he dicho—insiste Aiden, sujetando la barra para que me apoye en ella.</p><p>            Miro con miedo sus dedos, que parecen tan seguros alrededor de la madera pulida. No tengo nada que demostrarle, puedo negarme si quiero. Debería estar en la cama, no aquí.</p><p>            —Yo no soy trapecista.</p><p>            —Lo sé. Pero todos hemos sido niños. Y todos nos hemos subido en un columpio—se encoge de hombros y vuelve a señalar el trapecio—. Es casi lo mismo.</p><p>            Estoy a punto de decirle que no es lo mismo, que los columpios normales no están a más de seis metros del suelo. Pero si le digo eso, se saldrá con la suya. No, Aiden no va a conseguir asustarme y confío en mis brazos para sujetarme. No puede pasar nada malo. A pesar de que no tengo nada que demostrar, un pequeño tirón en mi estómago me impide declinar el reto.</p><p>            —¿Solo colgarme? —pregunto con una incontrolable inseguridad en la voz.</p><p>            —Solo colgarte—me asegura él.</p><p>            Al final, no sé si porque me lo ha pedido mirándome a los ojos o porque me gusta mucho más el Aiden de los cielos, me decido. Agarro la barra con las manos y, conteniendo el aliento, doy el paso decisivo que me aleja de las plataformas. De repente, no hay nada bajo mis pies, solo los restos de albero a demasiada distancia. Me quedo sin respiración durante un segundo, sintiendo cómo el viento me acaricia el rostro y me enreda el pelo. El trapecio me lleva a toda velocidad por las alturas del circo.</p><p>            Abro un poco más los ojos mientras recorro el círculo central en el vaivén del trapecio, escucho las cuerdas tensarse con un crujido de satisfacción. Me pregunto cómo será una actuación entera así, volando de una punta a otra de la carpa, sin más seguridad que la de mis propios brazos. Después, caigo en la cuenta de que mi mayor truco en mi actuación es exactamente ese: Fingir que pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, para luego atrapar la cuerda floja entre las manos y sostenerme con los brazos.</p><p>            Quizá nuestros espectáculos no son tan diferentes como pensaba.</p><p> De repente, hay un trapecio a mi lado y, zumbando, Aiden aparece con esa sonrisita que le delata y sé que ya no se va a cortar un pelo. Que el Aiden de los cielos ha vuelto en todo su esplendor y parece que necesita hablar todo lo que no ha hablado en el día.</p><p>            —Hola—me saluda. No puedo evitar reírme. Es un chico tan distinto cuando no pisa el suelo—. ¿Pasas mucho por aquí?</p><p>            Me rio de nuevo y meneo la cabeza:</p><p>            —Soy más de las plantas superiores. Ya sabes, donde vosotros, la plebe, solo podéis soñar con estar.</p><p>            —Ah—comenta él con la boca bien abierta—. A lo mejor un día me paso por ahí. Creo que te distraes si te miro fijamente.</p><p>            —Oh, claro. Como lo haces tan a menudo…</p><p>            Aiden sonríe y da vueltas sobre sí mismo en el trapecio como si fuera un tornillo desenroscado. Me mareo solo de verlo. Prefiero quedarme como estoy, no quiero darle a la mala suerte ni una sola oportunidad de lesionarme.</p><p>            —Oye, Aiden—lo llamo cuando deja de dar vueltas y los ojos aún le van de un sitio a otro, desubicados—. Siento lo de antes.</p><p>            El trapecista menea la cabeza, como si no quisiera darle importancia:</p><p>            —No te preocupes, no es nada. Una parte de mí sí que quería darte la mano, en realidad—me confiesa como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo—. Ya sabes, para ver cómo era. Pero te prometo que estabas en medio y Joey no podía volver a su sitio—se adelanta a cambiar de tema en cuanto nota cómo le rehúyo la mirada—. Y quería saber cómo estabas. La gente puede ser muy cruel ahí fuera, ya oíste lo que decían de nosotros.</p><p>            Los comentarios a nuestro alrededor, el miedo a que me tocaran, los cuchillos que me imaginaba ocultos entre sus ropas… Todo surge de nuevo como un mal recuerdo.</p><p>Me muerdo el labio e intento organizar mentalmente todo lo que me gustaría contarle. No soy capaz, no nos conocemos tanto. Aún no tiene el privilegio de mi confianza.</p><p>            —Lo siento. Es que yo… Bueno, es que…</p><p>            Aiden hace un gesto con la mano para que deje de hablar.</p><p>            —No hace falta que te disculpes. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no te gusta que te toquen y tenía que haberte pedido permiso de todas formas.</p><p>            —Pero no es tu…</p><p>            —Da igual. Te lo creas o no, todos tenemos manías raras. Ya sabes que la mía es buscar a alguien a quien dedicar mis actuaciones—se encoge de hombros—. No sé por qué lo hago, pero siempre me ha dado suerte. El problema llega cuando vuelvo a ver a mis reyes o a mis reinas.</p><p>            Me alegro de que el foco de la conversación se gire de nuevo hacia él. Y, para qué mentir, también me pica un poco la curiosidad.</p><p>            —¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado?</p><p>            —Dos. Tú fuiste la primera vez, y el pijo del reloj, la segunda.</p><p>            —¿Y por qué no quieres volver a verlos?</p><p>            Aiden se muerde el labio. Parece tener una pequeña guerra interna entre contármelo o no, pero estar volando por el circo hace que se decida por la primera opción.</p><p>            —Porque soy un ladrón. Y un estafador.</p><p>            Me rio, algo que lo pilla completamente desprevenido. Sé que ha intentado sonar peligroso y misterioso con la voz grave y rota que acaba de poner, pero no sirve de nada si es a mí a quien le confiesa algo así.</p><p>            —Eso ya lo sabía, Aiden. Yo también robaba. Me había dado cuenta.</p><p>            —¡No! No robaba cosas… pequeñas, para sobrevivir—me señala, dando por hecho que eso es exactamente lo que hacía yo. Da en el clavo—. Es decir, estafaba a mucha gente, eso ya lo he mencionado alguna vez. Les prometía pasajes a barcos que no tenía, los engañaba con juegos de cartas, les mentía diciendo que era un príncipe en busca de una esposa con la que casarme… Cada día era una historia distinta.</p><p>            Por un momento, me imagino a Aiden en la esquina de alguna calle, con una pequeña mesa delante de él y una baraja de cartas en las manos. Me imagino sus dedos recorrer las esquinas de las cartas, enseñándolas con el rostro más inocente del mundo para, después, hacer un sutil movimiento que lograra embaucar hasta al mejor observador. La imagen consigue arrancarme una sonrisa.</p><p>Se ríe con melancolía mientras me lo confiesa, como si él también se hubiera sumergido en el recuerdo de tiempos mejores. No entiendo qué tienen esos trucos de especial. Yo he hecho cosas muy similares: Vender entradas falsas a mitad de precio, hacer pasar la tela más barata que podía comprar por una exquisitez de Oriente, alargar la mano en el puesto del frutero de la esquina… Quizá eran menos originales, o quizá lo hacía con menos gente a mi alrededor, pero siguen siendo pequeñas tretas para meterse unas monedas en el bolsillo.</p><p>—Pero también hacía robos por encargo—continúa tras unos segundos.</p><p>Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla. Yo nunca me atreví a hacer algo así. Podría haberme sacado una buena pasta robando lo que los ricos consideraban “difícil” y para mí era solo coser y cantar. Sin embargo, nunca se me ha dado bien confiar en las personas, y mucho menos en las de clase alta. Sabía que, si algo salía mal, no dudarían ni un segundo en llamar a las autoridades y entregarme como si ellos fueran los buenos ciudadanos y yo, simplemente, una rata callejera.</p><p>—Robaba en las casas de otras personas, usualmente gente que tenía cuentas pendientes con los que me contrataban. Alguna pulsera que me mandaban los jóvenes resentidos, a lo mejor ese anillo con el que una joven había presumido delante de todas las mujeres en un salón de té—se ríe y noto cómo de mi garganta sale una carcajada idéntica a la suya. A menudo, es tan fácil reírse de toda esa gente y relativizar sus problemas que es inevitable hacerlo—. Hasta que… Hasta que me colé en la galería de arte de Nueva Orleans.</p><p>            Las risas mueren a nuestro alrededor. Suelto un silbido agudo:</p><p>            —¿A lo grande, eh?</p><p>            Aiden asiente, aunque ha agachado la cabeza. Está serio, así que prefiero respetar sus recuerdos y limitarme a escuchar.</p><p>            —Una noche me colé en la galería con la idea de solo mirar. Tenía que encontrar el cuadro que me habían pedido, un paisaje de un artista que causaba sensación en el sur. Y, para ello, necesitaba preparar un plan. Me contrató una familia de las afueras de la ciudad, aunque su hijo no dejaba de recorrer los barrios bajos de Orleans como si le pertenecieran. Decían que el cuadro era más barato que los demás, pero que lo querían de todas maneras. Les salía mejor pagarme a mí que comprar el maldito paisaje. Y a mí me daba completamente igual, tanto mi jefe como el objeto a robar.</p><p>»Solo me importaba el dinero.</p><p>»Pero cuando entré en la galería, reparé en una sección cerrada al público, tapada con sábanas. Estaban preparando una nueva exposición temporal. Y en cuanto asomé la nariz por algunos de los documentos, descubrí que los cuadros venían desde Europa. Todo lo que viene de Europa es antiguo y único. Estaban allí, en una sala, sin vigilancia alguna, aún guardados en una caja abierta. No me costó nada hacerme con uno de ellos. Creía que podría sacarme algún dinero extra ofreciéndoselo a otra familia. Les estaría vendiendo un original antes siquiera de que pudiera haber salido a la venta en el museo.</p><p>»¡No sabía que era tan valioso! Si lo hubiera sabido, creo que me lo habría pensado dos veces. Pero estaban ahí, cubiertos por una sábana y llamándome a gritos. Así que cogí uno al alzar y me lo llevé. Apenas tuve tiempo de observarlo, porque quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Me olvidé del plan que había venido a trazar y me marché—hace una dramática pausa en la que su trapecio apenas se mueve, como si él mismo estuviera haciendo equilibrios para contar la historia. Está teniendo un excesivo cuidado en no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos que parecen ahogarlo con cada frase. Lo noto en la manera en la que se le tensan los hombros, en los silencios contenidos, en la mirada perdida más allá de la carpa—.</p><p>»Allí comenzó la persecución. Alguien debió verme y dieron la alarma. Los periódicos cubrieron la noticia por todo el estado como si fuera el robo del siglo. Debo admitir, también, que era agosto y cualquier mero movimiento era noticia durante dos semanas. Me pasé un mes escondido por la ciudad, buscando cómo deshacerme de un cuadro que comencé a detestar. Pero el pintor era demasiado conocido. La obra era original y se había redescubierto hacía apenas un año, era demasiado pronto como para que hubiera copias en ninguna parte. Nadie podía imitar a un artista como él tan rápido. Nadie me lo iba a comprar, porque sabrían que yo era el ladrón y me entregarían tan pronto como me descubrieran.</p><p>»Tuve que escapar. Recorrí todo el país con el maldito cuadro a rastras. Trataba de guardarme las espaldas y no dejar pistas, pero siempre conseguían encontrarme. Había algo dentro de mí que me impedía abandonar el cuadro a su suerte, junto a la basura o en algún callejón. Era como un retortijón en el estómago. No podía tirarlo y que alguien lo destrozara. Sabía su valor y el renombre del pintor. Y era un cuadro bonito, a pesar del asco que le cogí. Al final, llegué a Nueva York y escondí el cuadro en busca del momento en el que pasara el tiempo y pudiera venderlo sin peligro.</p><p>»Llegué al circo a las pocas semanas, con la excusa de que no tenía a nadie y tampoco tenía miedo a las alturas. No me habían reconocido en Nueva York, me perdieron la pista tres estados atrás. Aquí nadie me preguntó nunca nada. Pensé que estaba a salvo. Al fin y al cabo, pocas veces se repiten los espectadores con la cantidad de días de espera que hay para conseguir entradas. La gente siempre es diferente. Los aplausos son diferentes.</p><p>            Tengo que moverme un poco en el trapecio para que no se me queden los brazos agarrotados. Intento sentarme sobre la madera, consiguiéndolo a duras penas y de una manera muy poco elegante. Si Aiden no me estuviera contando algo tan importante, se habría reído de mí. No sé qué decir. Esa sí es la historia de un ladrón de guante blanco y no la mía.</p><p>            —Si vuelvo a ver a alguien entre el público es una mala señal. Lo sé, lo sabré en su momento—me mira y, por cómo lo hace, no puedo más que creerle—. Porque puede que me reconozcan. En muchos sitios tienen mi retrato para detenerme. América no olvida a sus ladrones. Y yo… Yo no quería meterme en ese lío.</p><p>            Aiden baja la cabeza, así que no se espera que coja impulso y choque la madera de mi trapecio contra él durante un segundo para hacerlo balancearse. Se pega tal susto cuando lo toco que trastabilla para agarrarse a las cuerdas y no caerse. Al levantar la cabeza, me ve sonreír. ¿Puede alguien estar más perdido que él ahora mismo?</p><p>            —Pero estás aquí, ¿no? Y estás a salvo. Además, si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido, no habrías llegado al circo. Y no te conocerían como el rey de la baraja.</p><p>            —Y no me habría ligado a tantos reyes y reinas—bromea, contagiado de mi felicidad. El peso de su historia se aligera en cuanto le regresa la sonrisa.</p><p>            —No a todos tus monarcas—le recuerdo.</p><p>            Aiden me guiña un ojo y vuelve a balancearse, al mismo tiempo que yo. Por eso, como si estuviéramos en un columpio, de vez en cuando nuestras rodillas se chocan al acercarnos demasiado. Y me doy cuenta de que no me importa que se choquen de vez en cuando. De que no me importaría chocarme un poco más si así lo veo feliz, liberado. Con cada balanceo parece más ligero y el Aiden de las alturas vuelve como si nunca se hubiera marchado.</p><p>            Me cuesta más de un minuto reunir el valor para abrir la boca:</p><p>            —Gracias por contármelo—comienzo—. Si me… Si me dieras un poco de tiempo, yo también podría…</p><p>            —No es necesario que me cuentes nada—me interrumpe, chocando nuestros columpios de nuevo—. Es un peso que llevaba demasiado tiempo cargando y nunca he tenido las agallas de contarle toda la historia a alguien. He ido dejando retazos aquí y allá para Lettie y Anne, pero nunca para poner en palabras toda la persecución—se encoge de hombros, sin siquiera percatarse que me ha vuelto a dejar sin palabras—. Supongo que te ha tocado a ti escucharme.</p><p>            Una parte de mí quiere que no me haya escogido al azar como testigo de su historia.</p><p>            —Sí, pero no es justo que tú…</p><p>            —Si en algún momento quieres contarme algo, Gael—vuelve a interrumpirme—, estaré para oírlo todo. Pero hazlo cuando sientas que debes hacerlo, no por mí.</p><p>            Asiento y cierro la boca. Aún no, Aiden. Ten paciencia, algún día seré capaz de confesártelo todo.</p><p>            Desde esa noche, enterramos el hacha de guerra y acordamos sortear todos los obstáculos de envidia profesional, enfados o simples niñerías entre nosotros. Yo dejo caer algunos de mis muros y derribo algunos de los ladrillos para que Aiden pueda echar un vistazo. Él decide dejar de rehuirme y comienza a hacer preguntas siempre que estoy de humor para contestar. Desde esa noche, nos podemos considerar unos buenos aliados, puede que incluso amigos. Y también, desde esa noche, nos reunimos en los trapecios. Algunas veces para hablar; otras, para no decir ni una sola palabra; y otras veces solo para escuchar las cuerdas crujir bajo nuestro peso. Pero ninguno de los dos falla nunca, por muchas conquistas que Aiden tenga o por muchos miedos que tenga yo. Nunca fallo.</p><p>            Durante este mes en las alturas, mi nombre se ha murmurado por toda la ciudad de Nueva York. Todo el mundo quiere conocer la nueva atracción del circo, a la ardilla capaz de surcar los cielos, a la persona que podría mantenerse sobre el hilo de una tela de araña. Mis espectáculos arrancan más aplausos que ninguno y, más de una vez, niños y niñas han esperado fuera del telón para verme más de cerca. A menudo, me piden abrazos que no puedo dar. Solo Joey, Anne, Lettie y Aiden tienen permiso para tocarme, y siempre lo reducen a lo más mínimo: Un pequeño roce para que me aparte, chocar mi mano para animarme y poco más. Lo que sí puedo darles a los niños son firmas de mi nombre, palabras de ánimo y agradecimiento. Generalmente, se quedan satisfechos.</p><p>            Aiden, con su cambio de actitud, ya no tiene celos de mí, si es que eran celos lo que sentía y no miedo. Ya no busca que deje de ser la sensación, no quiere que me pierda en el mundo del circo como un personaje olvidado más, sino que celebra mi éxito. Ahora acepta que no lo van a echar porque yo haya llegado. Podemos convivir sin problemas. Y es genial tener a alguien de mi edad con quien pasar las noches. Anne nunca está, siempre pegada a Philip o a su hermano; Lettie se va a dormir temprano para descansar la voz, y Joey es demasiado feliz con una botella en la mano. Por eso, Aiden es siempre mi compañía preferida.</p><p>Esta noche, casi prefiero estar a la intemperie que colgando del trapecio, porque hace una noche espléndida.</p><p>            —Un día tendrás que probar la cuerda floja—le advierto a Aiden, que está tan repantingado como yo, colgado a metros del suelo.</p><p>            —¿Yo? Claro, Gael—se ríe, paladeando mi nombre con ese acento exótico que tanto me gusta oír—. ¿Le has robado una botella a Joey y te la has bebido? Porque estás alucinando.</p><p>            —Eh, no es justo. Yo ahora sé tirarme a la bartola en un trapecio.</p><p>            Arqueo la espalda hacia atrás, colgando de una peligrosa manera sobre el suelo del escenario. Aiden me observa con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>            —De nada—dice él chasqueando la lengua.</p><p>            —¿Qué problema hay en que tú aprendas a caminar por la cuerda floja? —pregunto cuando vuelvo a sentarme.</p><p>            —Que no quiero morir, gracias.</p><p>            Bufo y me cruzo de brazos. Bien, quizá yo no sepa hacer otra cosa en el trapecio que tumbarme como un gato y columpiarme como si no tuviera más de seis años, pero es un paso grande. Un mes antes, no me hubiera atrevido a estar a una altura semejante con tanta tranquilidad. Tengo la firme teoría de que a Aiden se le daría muy bien la cuerda floja si no fuera un cobarde.</p><p>            —No me ha gustado tu reina de hoy—digo al cabo del rato—. Era muy escuálida.</p><p>            —¿Y?</p><p>            —Que la chica que tenía al lado tenía el triple de pulseras de oro.</p><p>            Aiden se balancea hasta que su trapecio choca contra el mío. Lo observo mientras me enderezo. Ahí está esa sonrisa socarrona.</p><p>            —Pero mi reina tenía un anillo de diamante.</p><p>            —¿Y te lo ha dado?</p><p>            El trapecista se ríe, pero menea la cabeza. Se saca del bolsillo varios collares de perlas blancas y me lanza uno para que lo examine.</p><p>            —Pero tengo estos, que no están tan mal.</p><p>            Atrapo el collar y juego con las perlas entre los dedos. Las he visto antes, sé lo valiosas que son y el tiempo que se tarda en confeccionar un collar como este. Me acerco una de las perlas a la mejilla y noto el tacto pulido de la joya sobre mi piel. ¿Será cómodo llevar uno de estos al cuello?</p><p>            —¿Besaba bien?</p><p>            El trapecista se encoge de hombros. Cada día rehúye más las preguntas que tengan que ver con sus monarcas, a pesar de saber que solo quiero meterme con él. A pesar de ello, respeto que quiera mantener sus encuentros en privado.</p><p>            —No estaba mal—responde—. Aunque el chico de los periódicos de…</p><p>            —¡¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí arriba?!</p><p>            La voz de Philip es tan imponente y tan brusca que por poco me caigo del trapecio. Tras agarrarme bien a las cuerdas, echo la mirada al suelo. Philip nos observa con los brazos en jarras y parece que está a punto de darle un vuelco al corazón al vernos a tantos metros de altura.</p><p>            Aiden no tarda nada en tirar de la cuerda que nos devuelve a las plataformas y bajamos atropelladamente hasta el círculo central.</p><p>            —¿Se puede saber qué hacíais? —nos chilla.</p><p>            —Solo… Hablábamos—digo yo, en vista de que la timidez de Aiden ha vuelto a salir a la luz. Del chico que presumía de su nueva conquista no queda ni rastro.</p><p>            —¿A seis metros del suelo? —se lleva las manos a la cabeza.</p><p>            —Lo llevamos haciendo un mes.</p><p>            Aiden me pega un pisotón, pero Philip ya me ha escuchado. Creo que le va a dar un infarto por cómo reacciona, poniéndose rojo y balbuceando hasta encontrar las palabras.</p><p>            —¡¿Un mes?! ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Podríais haberos matado!</p><p>            —Pero no lo hemos hecho.</p><p>            Esa única frase de Aiden, deja callado a Philip. Levanta la mirada hacia la zona de los trapecios y vuelve a nosotros. Veo un pensamiento fugaz recorrer sus pupilas, pero no distingo qué acaba de ocurrírsele. Sea lo que sea, no me gusta la forma en que nos mira. Todo su enfado ha desaparecido, aunque su pelo aún está bastante despeinado.</p><p>            —Lo tengo.</p><p>            —¿El qué? —preguntamos ambos a la vez.</p><p>            —Vosotros dos.</p><p>            —¿Nosotros?</p><p>            —Sí, vosotros—Philip se lame los labios y nos señala con el dedo índice—. Vosotros dos vais a formar una pareja.</p><p>            —¿Qué?</p><p>            —Sí. Una pareja de trapecistas. Igual que Anne y WD—da una palmada, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo—. Al fin y al cabo, es lo más impresionante de los trapecios. Y en vista de que os gusta pasar el tiempo ahí arriba, que sea para algo productivo.</p><p>            Aiden es el primero en dar un paso al frente:</p><p>            —Pero yo no necesito una pareja—dice en voz alta, molesto—. Soy el rey de la baraja. Trabajo solo. A-además, Gael es equilibrista, no sabe usar los trapecios.</p><p>            Philip nos da la espalda, mirando de nuevo a la altura de los trapecios. Es como si ya hubiera comenzado a diseñar los carteles, las presentaciones. Puede oír al público aplaudir.</p><p>            —Te tocará volver a hacer de profesor—comenta alzando la barbilla.</p><p>            —Ah, no—digo yo, dando un paso hacia delante—. Aiden ya me dio sus clases de baile y no es un gran maestro. Yo me quedo en mi cuerda floja y tan a gusto.</p><p>            El maestro de ceremonias gira sobre sus talones. El gesto de su cara no admite réplica y la mirada que me dedican sus ojos azules me recuerda que él es mi jefe, el que me da un salario y un techo bajo el que dormir. Estoy a sus órdenes, aunque a veces se me olvide.</p><p>            —Seréis una pareja. No hay más que hablar—sentencia Philip antes de salir del escenario.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo diez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Other Side. Zac Efron y Hugh Jackman.</em>
</p><p>Philip se ha empeñado. Y cuando a Philip se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay manera de sacárselo de la cabeza —algo en lo que, casualmente, coincidimos—. De todas maneras, a la mañana siguiente hago todo lo que puedo para que cambie de idea.</p><p>            —Philip—lo llamo antes siquiera de desayunar, al ver que el maestro de ceremonias se acerca con precaria velocidad hacia mis compañeros.</p><p>            El circo entero ha decidido desayunar fuera de la carpa, al aire libre junto a los árboles del recinto ferial. Están todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa que WD y los músicos han preparado, llena a reventar de bollería, tostadas, queso y zumo de naranja. Su cháchara se puede oír desde las pequeñas carpas y Philip parece alimentarse de la misma para adelantar el paso.</p><p>—Philip, para—insisto, tratando de llegar a su lado.</p><p>            —No te oigo, Gael—responde él dándome la espalda y agitando su bastón en el aire.</p><p>            Lettie es la primera en reparar en la manera casi escocida de emoción que tiene Philip al andar. A base de codazos y un par de frases, logra que el resto del circo preste atención al maestro de ceremonias. Bajan sus cucharas de vuelta a sus platos con gachas y miran al chico con especial curiosidad.</p><p>            —Pero, vamos a ver, Philip—digo con los brazos en jarras—. Que yo lo estoy haciendo bien, que soy la sensación, que…</p><p>            —Y por eso mismo pienso aprovechar tu tirón, Gael.</p><p>            —¡Pero que yo no soy trapecista!</p><p>            —No decías lo mismo anoche, colgando ahí arriba.</p><p>            Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla porque no tengo palabras con las que refutar eso. Sin embargo, es a lo máximo a lo que he llegado con el trapecio: A sentarme sobre él, a descansar y a hablar con Aiden sobre cualquier tontería. Pero yo no sé hacer piruetas ni quiero intentarlo. Me gusta lo que hago, el espectáculo que tengo y entrenar a mi ritmo. Me gusta que nadie dependa de mí. Y, sobre todo, me niego a confiar mi vida a otra persona.</p><p>No puedo darle ese privilegio ni a Aiden ni a nadie.</p><p>            —Philip—susurro, antes de que llegue al resto de la familia—, por favor…</p><p>            —No hay vuelta atrás—insiste él.</p><p>            De nuevo, agita su bastón y se coloca el sombrero en la cabeza. Clavando los talones en la tierra, se coloca delante de mis compañeros y carraspea. Yo solo quiero cruzar los dedos y que me trague la tierra, pero me conformo con mantenerme unos pasos por detrás de él con la cabeza baja, evitando la mirada preocupada de Joey.</p><p>            —Compañeros—comienza Philip con ese tono de locutor que siempre utiliza en las actuaciones—, tengo una sorpresa para todos.</p><p>            —Déjame adivinar—interrumpe Joey—: Tiene algo que ver con Gael.</p><p>            Los bailarines se ríen. Philip chasquea la lengua y señala a Joey con el índice antes de volver a hablar.</p><p>            —Y no solo con Gael—esboza una sonrisa—. También incluye a Aiden, que… ¿dónde está?</p><p>            Todos se detienen para mirar a su alrededor. Aiden es siempre de los primeros en pedir su desayuno y, aunque no es demasiado hablador, le gusta pasar el tiempo con el resto de la familia, en silencio mientras vacía su taza de café. Es extraño no verlo junto a WD o colgando de alguna rama, como un guepardo descansando.</p><p>            —Bueno, es igual—prosigue Philip—. Dado que Anne y WD son una gran pareja de trapecistas y que, no os ofendáis, son los que más arriesgan en cada espectáculo—contengo el aliento, esperando un milagro que no va a llegar—: Gael y Aiden formarán la segunda pareja de trapecistas.</p><p>            El silencio que sigue a la noticia no consigue más que acrecentar mis nervios. Se me deben de haber puesto rojas hasta las orejas. Me retuerzo las manos como nunca y evito mirar a todos, porque ninguno quiere abrir la boca. Quiero salir de aquí, pero mis pies parecen haber echado raíces en la tierra.</p><p>            —Pero eso es… ¡Fantástico! —estalla Lettie.</p><p>            En cuanto ella habla, el resto comienza a vitorear. Levanto la mirada para descubrir aplausos y muchas ganas de ver qué podemos hacer. Todos parecen ansiosos por descubrir qué nuevas acrobacias presentaremos, qué sensaciones despertaremos. Philip se lleva el mérito en forma de abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda. A mí me felicitan o aplauden como locos, supongo están acostumbrados a que todo cambio es bueno para el circo, aunque a mí me aterre.</p><p>Joey es el único que no se ha movido de su lugar. Él ha decidido no abrir la boca y dedicarme la misma mirada preocupada que cuando he llegado. Se acerca a mí, moviéndome hasta la espesura de los primeros árboles, lejos del alboroto y sin siquiera tocarme el hombro.</p><p>            —¿Estás bien? —me pregunta en cuanto estamos a solas.</p><p>            Me encojo de hombros y logro dejar las manos sueltas a mis costados.</p><p>            —Sí, yo estoy bien. Pero… No firmé para eso.</p><p>            —Aquí nadie firma para nada—me explica con el ceño fruncido. Parece la expresión de un hermano mayor—. Solo aseguras que te quedas en el circo.</p><p>            —Pero yo pertenezco a los equilibristas, es lo que se me da bien. No el trapecio. Lo mío es la cuerda floja, Joey.</p><p>            Él deja escapar un ligero suspiro y sonríe por encima de su bigote.</p><p>            —A mí nadie me dijo que tendría que aprender a bailar y a hacer acrobacias para poder quedarme, y mírame—se señala todo el cuerpo y yo no puedo evitar echar un vistazo al dibujo de una corona hecha de tinta que asoma por encima de su camisa de manga corta—. Ahora hasta llevo una capa.</p><p>            Me rio. Es algo que Joey siempre consigue sin siquiera intentarlo. Me tranquiliza saber que no he sido la única persona a la que el circo ha obligado a cambiar. Me permito destensar los músculos de la espalda ahora que tengo algo más de serenidad. Joey roza mi barbilla con tanta suavidad que ni siquiera me asusta. Consigue que levante la mirada hasta él, hasta sus cientos de tatuajes que he querido tocar desde que lo vi por primera vez, pero que sé que no seré capaz de hacer nunca.</p><p>            —Estoy seguro de que lo haréis bien. Tenéis una conexión.</p><p>            —¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —pregunto. Si ni siquiera yo sé si todo esto funcionará, ¿cómo puede saberlo él?</p><p>            —Aiden nunca habla demasiado. Pero cuando se trata de ti… No se calla.</p><p>            Abro mucho los ojos, que no llegan a expresar la sorpresa con la que me tomo ese último comentario. No soy tan interesante como para que hablen demasiado de mí. Joey logra quitarle hierro al asunto riéndose de la cara que se me ha quedado, aunque no soy capaz de contagiarme con su risa.</p><p>            —¿He oído mi nombre? ¿Qué decís?</p><p>            Desde detrás de unos arbustos aparece Aiden, que ya lleva su ropa de entrenamiento puesta. Aparece como el animal salvaje que es, en silencio y como si el día no comenzara hasta que él sale a escena.</p><p>            —Que eres el mejor trapecista del mundo, Aiden—bromea Joey retrocediendo de vuelta a su desayuno.</p><p>            —Oh, sí—trata de reírse para evitar que notemos sus mejillas rojas—. Cla-claro que lo soy. ¿Puedo robarte a Gael, Joey? Tenemos un número que preparar.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Cuando llegamos a la carpa central, descubrimos que Philip ha tenido la decencia de reservárnosla solo para nosotros. Además, ha conseguido que WD monte las redes de seguridad sin pedirnos ayuda. Es toda nuestra. No habrá nadie más observándonos durante la mañana. <em>Bien</em>, pienso, <em>algo es algo</em>.</p><p>            —Bueno, supongo que ya no tenemos alternativa—dice Aiden metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y soltando un silbido hacia las redes que se extienden por encima de nuestras cabezas.</p><p>            —Supongo que no. Pero más vale que tengas más paciencia conmigo que cuando me enseñaste a bailar—me acerco a él lo suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso, señalándolo con el dedo—. Porque si no, pienso hacértelo pasar mal.</p><p>            —Descuida, eso ya lo haces.</p><p>            Me quedo con la boca abierta. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Aiden ha conseguido vacilarme sin que le tiemble la voz. Me saca la lengua y, girando sobre tus talones, se dirige a las primeras escaleras.</p><p>            —Está bien. ¿Por qué no empezamos con lo más sencillo? —me propone mientras se mancha las manos de polvo de magnesio.</p><p>            Me encojo de hombros y lo sigo, imitando el gesto de sus manos. Lo persigo hasta las plataformas y allí espero a que se haga la magia. Veo cómo Aiden se planta frente a todos los trapecios, aros y cuerdas. Frunce el ceño y se pinza los labios con los dedos mientras piensa. Sus dedos buscan entre las cuerdas hasta dar con el trapecio con el número adecuado. Me quedo unos segundos observando cómo las sombras de las alturas lo envuelven siempre en un aura misteriosa y exótica. Es como si cada uno de sus rasgos se fundiera con la oscuridad. Sus ojos, oscuros como el carbón, brillan como los de un búho al anochecer.</p><p>            Se gira hacia mí y me enseña el trapecio que ha elegido. Sonrío, porque es exactamente el trapecio que siempre utilizo para colgarme por las noches a su lado.</p><p>            —Está bien—comienza—. Ya sé que no te gustan las redes de seguridad y mucho menos caerte, pero…</p><p>            —Hazme caso, Aiden. Para esto, las redes van a ser mis mejores amigas.</p><p>            Él se ríe y asiente:</p><p>            —Mejor, porque nos vamos a caer mucho—coge aire y me mira una vez a los ojos, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que puede conseguir en ese momento—. Y vas a tener que confiar en mí.</p><p>            Ahí está. Ahí está la maldita frase.</p><p>No puedo confiar en nadie, no durante mucho tiempo o con demasiada fe. La calle y la vida me han enseñado que la confianza se gana con el tiempo. He aprendido que toda persona se mueve por unos intereses u otros: Poder, dinero, prestigio… Y, a las malas, también he aprendido que confiar en otro significa que, en algún momento, se me traicionará.</p><p>Los ojos oscuros del trapecista han logrado alcanzar mis cejas. En una de sus manos sostiene el trapecio; la otra, me la ofrece a mí. Espera pacientemente mi respuesta. Siento cómo me tiemblan las manos y me obligo a pegarlas a los costados.</p><p>            <em>Un vago recuerdo me embarga. La mano amiga de una mujer que me ofrecía una chaqueta vieja con la que refugiarme de la lluvia. Aún no había aprendido a desconfiar de los desconocidos. Ni siquiera llegaría a tener diez años. El frío se me pegaba a los huesos a través de mi ropa empapada. Acepté la chaqueta con una docena de agradecimientos. La señora, pelirroja y con la cara llena de pecas, incluso me ofreció acogerme en el pequeño catre en el que dormía con otros tres niños. </em></p><p>
  <em>Durante casi una semana en la que diluvió en Nueva York, tuve un techo bajo el que dormir y otros tres rostros sucios de polvo con los que hablar. No recuerdo sus nombres, pero sí el sonido de sus risas cuando no podíamos dormir y se dedicaban a contarme historias. Se las inventaban al momento y siempre hablaban de dragones, de princesas y de tesoros tan grandes que no nos cabían en las manos. Era una sensación reconfortante la de imaginar por encima de nuestras posibilidades sin después sentir la derrota de que nunca nos llenaríamos los bolsillos de todo aquel oro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La señora no solía estar en aquella habitación en la que nos dejaba vivir. Aparecía una vez al día con poco más que media barra de pan y un par de manzanas que estaban a punto de ponerse malas. No tenía un territorio que reclamar, ni las agallas para robar, ni el ingenio para embaucar. Sobrevivía de la caridad y de aprender cada día, apenas eran mis primeras lecciones. Por eso, la señora me parecía un ángel caído del cielo. No me importaba pasar algo de hambre a cambio de una cama y buenas historias. Confiaba en que la señora traería algo que llevarme a la boca y siempre tendría una sonrisa que dedicarme. Como era de esperar, me equivocaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando llegó el domingo, la mujer apareció temprano, antes de las diez de la mañana, cuando siempre acostumbraba a llegar después de que se pusiera el sol. La acompañaba un hombre con sombrero y bufanda, tal alto como un árbol y con una cartera de cuero en las manos. La señora tiró de su manga para acercarlo al nido de mantas, trapos y sábanas que era la cama donde dormíamos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero mírelos, buen hombre, mírelos—le dijo en un tono apenado que nunca antes había utilizado con nosotros—. Mire esas caritas llenas de hollín. Yo no puedo mantener a todos mis hijos sola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crucé una mirada con mis compañeros de historias. Ninguno de nosotros llevaba allí más de dos semanas. Tampoco compartíamos con ella ni su cabello anaranjado ni sus pecas. Ante la mirada de advertencia de la mujer, no me decidí a abrir la boca. Si había que fingir para tener algo más de dinero, así lo haría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pues debería haberse casado usted con un hombre de bien—le advirtió el hombre del sombrero. Evitaba mirarnos, apartando la vista hasta cualquier otra esquina de la pequeña habitación—. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Vamos, vamos. Siempre hay algo que se pueda hacer, ¿no cree? ¿Es que no le dan pena?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El hombre carraspeó y fingió una tos. Con el tiempo aprendí que sí, que a casi todo el mundo le dan pena los niños y los perros, pero es una pena de las que no pesan. Su moral le decía que lo que para él era calderilla, para nosotros era el tesoro de las historias. Al final, el hombre se marchó a todo correr después de dejar un par de monedas sobre la palma de la mano de la señora. Su conciencia estaba limpia: acababa de hacer su acto desinteresado de la semana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mis amigos y yo aplaudimos en cuanto se marchó. Esperábamos que la señora nos dijera que aquella noche cenaríamos como reyes, pero no fue así. Nos hizo callar con una bofetada en la mejilla. Después, nos echó a la calle tirándonos de las orejas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La ropa de mis compañeros y la mía volvió a embarrarse y el frío del invierno neoyorquino nos hizo tiritar. Traté de cubrirme los brazos tersos, faltos de ninguna cicatriz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que salió de mis labios entre tanto tiriteo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mujer me arrebató la chaqueta que me había ofrecido una semana atrás. Lo hizo bruscamente, golpeándome con uno de los botones en la mejilla. Mis rodillas golpearon la acera junto a la hacienda donde vivía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Porque la vida es injusta—me respondió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nos cerró la puerta en las narices y no volví a verla. Unos meses más tarde descubrí que hacía lo mismo todas las semanas: Recibía con los brazos abiertos a un puñado de niños de la calle, ofreciéndoles comida, calor y refugio. Después, pedía por toda la ciudad hasta encontrar a cualquier persona con un poco más de corazón que el resto. Los llevaba hasta la habitación y ellos, queriendo limpiar su conciencia, le daban unas monedas. En un año, ahorrando y dándoles a los niños lo mínimo para que no se murieran de hambre, recaudó lo suficiente para salir de la ciudad y no volver jamás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A más de cincuenta niños y a mí nos dio una de nuestras primeras lecciones: No confíes en nadie. Te acabarán traicionando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pesar de todo, cometí más errores. Volví a confiar en gente que no se lo merecía; volvieron a romperme las esperanzas y me ayudaron a construir los muros que ahora me rodean.</em>
</p><p>            Sé que no voy a poder hacerlo antes incluso de tocar el trapecio, porque entregarle mi vida a Aiden es un paso al vacío que no me dispongo a dar en ningún momento. Prefiero mantener los pies en la tierra que darle una ínfima parte de mí. ¿Y él? ¿Está Aiden dispuesto a confiar en mí? ¿De verdad tiene la esperanza puesta en que, durante las acrobacias que no tengo idea de si conseguiré hacer, no lo voy a dejar caer? ¿Tan seguro está?</p><p>            —Empecemos por algo sencillo—le pido, evitando su mirada clavada en mis pupilas.</p><p>            Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de olvidarme de los tesoros, de la mujer y de la chaqueta. Me centro en Aiden, que parece más que dispuesto a que nuestro nuevo número salga adelante.</p><p>            —Muy bien. Esto es fácil. Coges carrerilla, agarras el trapecio en el aire y, cuando vayas a llegar al punto más alto, te sueltas. Haces una voltereta y caes con los brazos abiertos. Ya trabajaremos la recepción, pero me vale con que hagas la voltereta.</p><p>            Suspiro.</p><p>            —Claro, Aiden. Haces que suene tan sencillo—respondo con ironía.</p><p>            —Lo haré yo una vez. Así ves cómo se hace.</p><p>            Asiento y dejo que Aiden dé unos pasos hacia atrás. Coge aire y echa a correr. Agarra el trapecio con tanta facilidad que me cuesta recordar que ha ensayado un millón de veces. Ese es otro de los trucos de los trapecistas: Hacerlo ver tan fácil que cualquiera podría hacerlo. Se cuelga en el aire, por encima del escenario del circo. Está sonriendo, como cada vez que sus pies despegan. Lo veo llegar hasta el punto más alto y, entonces, se suelta. Hace una voltereta en el aire y se deja caer con los brazos extendidos a las redes. En cuanto regresa al suelo, lo veo hacer una reverencia hacia mí.</p><p>            —Ahora tú—me anima desde el suelo, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.</p><p>            —Está bien—murmuro.</p><p>            Noto cómo los nervios están devorándome el estómago, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Retrocedo los mismos pasos que Aiden y me centro en una cosa: No hacerlo demasiado mal. Al fin y al cabo, solo juego con el miedo de la gente en mis espectáculos, yo nunca sufro peligro. Esto debería ser parecido.</p><p>            Cojo carrerilla y echo a correr hacia el trapecio. Un segundo antes de volar por encima de las redes, me agarro a la madera con todas mis fuerzas y abro bien los ojos.</p><p>Estoy volando, estoy realmente volando por encima del mundo. La velocidad me revuelve el pelo y me hace cosquillas en el estómago. Se me hace una infinidad de tiempo hasta que mi trapecio no da más de sí y está a punto de volver a bajar. Consigo soltarme, pero no logro ejecutar la voltereta con tanta soltura como Aiden. A decir verdad, es horrorosa. Me caigo a las redes, dejando que me arrebaten todo el oxígeno de mis pulmones.</p><p>            Ha sido escalofriante y sorprendentemente liberador. Siento un tirón en las redes a mi derecha y ruedo hacia abajo. Aiden me está esperando al final de las redes.</p><p>            —¿Qué tal? —pregunto, dando un salto hasta caer a su lado.</p><p>            Espero una sonrisa, una palabra de ánimo o mejor, que no tenga palabras.</p><p>            —Un desastre.</p><p>            Frunzo el ceño. Coloco las manos en mi cintura y lo fulmino con la mirada.</p><p>            —¿Podrías ser un poco más positivo?</p><p>            Aiden esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no se parece a las sonrisas de camaradería que me suele dedicar. Esta me recuerda demasiado a las clases de baile.</p><p>            —¿Prefieres que te mienta?</p><p>            Ahí está otra vez: Descarado, insolente y con la insoportable idea de saberlo todo.</p><p>            —Escúchame bien—advierto, avanzando hacia él. No pienso dejar que me mangonee como la primera vez, burlándose de todos mis intentos por aprenderme las coreografías—. Si vamos a hacer esto es porque yo no me he negado en rotundo—eso puede ser mentira porque todos saben lo mucho que le he rogado a Philip que no insistiera—.</p><p>            —Y porque no tienes otra opción—me rebate él, que no está dispuesto a perder esta batalla.</p><p>            —Oh, descuida—le advierto—. Tengo muchas opciones.</p><p>            No añado nada más, sino que dejo que el silencio hable por mí. Aiden me conoce lo suficiente para saber lo insufrible que puedo ser cuando me lo propongo. Doy media vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo a las escaleras, pero Aiden me adelanta y se coloca frente a mí.</p><p>            —Vas a aprender por las buenas o por los malas—dice él—. Créeme: No quieres que te enseñe WD, tiene menos paciencia que yo.</p><p>            —Debe ser un nuevo récord.</p><p>            Aiden está a punto de contraatacar. Levanta el dedo índice hasta la altura de mi mentón, pero me adelanto antes de que pueda decir nada.</p><p>            —Si voy a hacer esto, si voy a dejar que me enseñes, es por el bien del circo. Si Philip cree que esto es una buena idea, yo no soy quién para negárselo. Pero si <em>yo</em> voy a aceptar formar una pareja artística contigo, <em>tú</em> vas a hacer algo por mí.</p><p>            El trapecista baja el amenazante dedo. La curiosidad le vence tan rápido como a mí. Cruza los brazos y espera con las cejas enarcadas.</p><p>            —¿Y qué puede querer la ardilla del rey?</p><p>            Me lamo los labios antes de responder. Descubro, mirando unos centímetros por debajo de sus ojos, a la poca distancia a la que estamos. Incluso puedo ver los dos pequeños lunares que le asoman por el cuello de la camisa.</p><p>            —Vas a aprender a caminar por la cuerda floja.</p><p>            Aiden menea la cabeza y le cambia la cara. Clava los pies en el suelo y sus manos se convierten en puños.</p><p>            —Ni de broma.</p><p>            —Claro que sí—respondo con la barbilla alta—. Lo harás o serás tú quien le diga a Philip que no hay nueva pareja de trapecistas.</p><p>            —No puedes chantajearme así—farfulla, dando un paso atrás. Veo cómo se hace más pequeño ante mis ojos—. Yo no-no puedo caminar por ahí. Jamás podría y…</p><p>            —Tendrás que confiar en mí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everytime We Touch. Cascada.</em>
</p><p>Me duele cada músculo del cuerpo. Los brazos me gritan por un poco de hielo y una siesta de veinte horas. Las piernas lloran por un descanso. El abdomen me pesa. Las manos me sudan. Tengo el cuello hecho polvo. Sin embargo, me mantengo en pie.</p><p>            —De nuevo—insiste Aiden desde la otra punta de la plataforma, mirándome como un mentor aburrido—. Doble tirabuzón y caída.</p><p>            Cojo aire, atrapo el trapecio y hago lo que me pide. Debo admitir que he mejorado mucho gracias a sus consejos, hasta el punto de no tenerle miedo al aparato. En realidad, nunca le he tenido miedo al trapecio, pero sí a la caída. Ahora que me he caído tantas veces, ni me inmuto cuando las redes me recogen.</p><p>No, en realidad tampoco le tengo miedo a eso.</p><p>Le tengo miedo a la siguiente fase, en la que no voy a caerme porque alguien va a recogerme antes de que lo haga. Sí, porque no voy a agarrarme. Prefiero caerme a tocarlo durante más de dos segundos.</p><p>            Oigo el gruñido de Aiden cuando me incorporo. Lo miro con el rostro cansado y enfadado a partes iguales y él retrocede.</p><p>            —¿Qué he hecho ahora?</p><p>            —No has estirado los pies. Tienes que estirarlos o no quedará estético.</p><p>            —Estético, estético—farfullo para mí mientras me dirijo de vuelta a la escalera—. Ya te diré yo lo que es estético.</p><p>            En mi cuerda floja, en mi pequeño hogar, todo es estético, pero no tengo siquiera que pensar en ello. Es como si hubiera nacido para ello y queda precioso. Pero ahora, que tengo que compaginar mis momentos en la cuerda con estos entrenamientos, me pregunto si vale la pena dejar a un lado lo que verdaderamente sé hacer. Al menos, en la cuerda sé que tengo talento. ¿Pero y si el trapecio se me da tan mal que Philip decide cancelarlo después de tanto esfuerzo?</p><p>Por las noches sigo siendo la ardilla de los cielos y la gente se vuelve loca al verme. Aiden sigue convirtiéndose en el rey de la baraja y eligiendo a alguien a quien impresionar. Pero hace ya más de un mes desde la última vez que ambos, por pura diversión, nos colamos en la carpa por la noche para colgarnos de los trapecios sin hacer nada más. Lo echo de menos. Y temo que habernos privado de esos momentos nos devuelva a la tensa relación que teníamos al principio.</p><p>            Pasamos juntos más tiempo que antes, pero parece que estemos más separados que nunca.</p><p>            —¿Has dicho algo? —pregunta entonces Aiden, saltando del trapecio que acaba de coger para aterrizar a escasos metros de mí.</p><p>            —Nada de nada—miento. Como siempre, Aiden no pierde una oportunidad para dejarme con la boca abierta con su destreza. Intento que no se me note, pero el trapecista ya me mira de esa forma socarrona—. ¿Qué hago ahora?</p><p>            El joven esboza una sonrisa de esas tan bonitas que pocas veces aparecen en su boca. Me la contagia, aunque no quiera.</p><p>            —Creo que ya has tenido suficiente. Te sabes muy bien las figuras, aunque parezcas una paloma coja.</p><p>            Le doy un codazo amistoso que hace que él retroceda, riendo.</p><p>            —Lo estoy haciendo bien. Lo veo en tu cara—bromeo.</p><p>            Aiden baja la cabeza:</p><p>            —Sí—admite—. Y dominas el aro y el trapecio. Así que toca dar el siguiente paso.</p><p>            —¿Cuál?</p><p>            El joven traga saliva y evade mi mirada. Sabe perfectamente que esto no me va a gustar.</p><p>            —Las recepciones.</p><p>            Tal y como se esperaba, me abrazo el cuerpo y siento cómo se hace más y más pequeño entre mis brazos. Inconscientemente, retrocedo, alejándome de Aiden tan pronto como me da la noticia. El chico también parece entrar en pánico, porque levanta los brazos perpendiculares a mí, tocándome sin tocarme, tratando de calmarme.</p><p>            —No te preocupes, no te preocupes—su voz intenta ser suave y delicada—. Va a salir muy bien. Es muy fácil. Solo tienes que confiar en mí.</p><p>            —Pero yo… Es que, Aiden… ¿Ya? —me duele el pecho, siento cómo mi propio corazón se queja y me ahoga— ¿Estás seguro de que no tengo que ensayar más?</p><p>            Aiden menea la cabeza.</p><p>            —No, no. Puedes hacerlo. Empezaremos por lo más fácil.</p><p>            Me obligo a calmar mi respiración y Aiden espera pacientemente hasta que lo hago.</p><p>            —¿Cómo qué?</p><p>            —El aro.</p><p>            En eso tiene razón. Prefiero mil veces el aro al trapecio y se me da mucho mejor. Es más amplio que un simple palo de madera colgado de dos cuerdas y permite hacer muchos más ejercicios y figuras en solitario.</p><p>Tiemblo, pero levanto la cabeza.</p><p>            —¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahí? No hay recepciones en el aro.</p><p>            —Vamos a bailar en él.</p><p>            ¿Los dos? ¿Vamos a bailar los dos ahí? Sí, he dicho que el aro es amplio, pero no lo suficiente.</p><p>Creo que me está entrando un ataque. Comienzo a respirar con dificultad de nuevo, y no porque lo vea como un reto difícil, sino porque parece completamente factible: Aiden me ha enseñado a bailar en el aro como si no existiera, a colgarme de él y a dejarme mecer por su movimiento. Sé que hay espacio para los dos, aunque sea un espacio reducido y que obligue a los artistas a mantener contacto en todo momento. También he visto con mis propios ojos las maravillas que se pueden hacer entre dos personas. Me he maravillado con las coreografías de Anne y WD… Pero ¿yo? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?</p><p>            Antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor, Aiden ya ha hecho bajar el aro hasta nosotros. Estamos listos, con las manos manchadas de magnesio y la ropa de entrenamiento apretada a nuestros cuerpos. Aiden lleva una mano al aro y otra hacia mí. Parece tan tranquilo, tan confiado… Me gustaría ser como él.</p><p>Me animo a acercarme.</p><p>            —No va a pasar nada—me recuerda.</p><p>            Pero sí va a pasar. Lo sé en cuanto apoyo un pie en el aro y me agarro con fuerza al sentir cómo este se eleva. Consigo mirar a Aiden, que no aparta su atención de mí. Ahora que hemos despegado del suelo, todas sus posibles dudas se han disipado y leo en su sonrisa que quiere averiguar hasta dónde podemos llegar con el aparato. Se echa hacia atrás y consigue que el aro comience a girar. Lo imito para no perder el equilibrio.</p><p>            —Déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo? —me dice desde el otro extremo del aro— Relájate y sigue mis instrucciones.</p><p>            Por extraño que parezca y por encima de mi miedo, quiero ver qué puede hacer Aiden con una pareja. Siempre actúa solo, a excepción de las pocas figuras que hace con Anne, pero nunca ha hecho un baile entero con otra persona. El aro es algo nuevo para mí; el trabajo en pareja, lo es para él.</p><p>            —Vale—asiento tras tomar una bocanada de aire.</p><p>            —Cuélgate de una mano.</p><p>            Hago como me pide. Me agarro a la base del aro y, con una sola mano, creo una figura en el aire que debe de ser preciosa vista desde fuera pero que a mí no deja de parecerme una incómoda manera de girar. Estoy a apenas un metro o dos de las redes, girando sobre mi eje, con las puntas de los pies estiradas.</p><p>De repente, siento cómo una mano se cierra en torno a mi brazo. Levanto la mirada, con los ojos cargados de miedo. Por un momento, espero encontrarme la cara del panadero al que robé, o del guardia del que me burlé, o de la mujer a la que le quité el bolso. Espero encontrarme sus muecas de ira, su cuchillo en la otra mano, listos para grabar sus nombres en mí, como ya es testigo mi cuerpo.</p><p>            Pero no es otro que Aiden. Y su cara no tiene ira, sino esperanza. Siento cómo mi cuerpo tiembla y la figura estética se desdibuja entre mis extremidades. Tardo unos segundos en volver a armarla, estirando el cuerpo pero sin apartar la mirada del trapecista. Dejo que Aiden me agarre con un poco más de fuerza. Noto cada uno de sus dedos presionándome la piel, aferrándose a mi antebrazo y pellizcándome.</p><p>No pasa nada. Permito que me toque.</p><p>            —Ahora vas a soltar el aro—susurra desde la base del aro.</p><p>            Arqueo las cejas y llevo la vista a la única mano que me mantiene lejos de las redes. Los nudillos están blancos de hacer fuerza.</p><p>            —¿Qué?</p><p>            —Suelta el aro y agárrate a mi brazo—me pide con la voz más delicada que consigue emitir—. No te voy a soltar.</p><p>            ¿Y yo? ¿Me voy a agarrar a él?</p><p>            Al final, cogiendo aire, me atrevo a soltar el metal. Por un momento, creo que me voy a caer, pero el brazo de Aiden no se separa del mío. Me agarro con fuerza a él. Me aferro a su antebrazo con la misma fuerza con la que hace un segundo me agarraba al aro. Aiden sonríe. Por un momento, no tengo miedo y se me contagia su sonrisa. Quizá él tenía razón, quizá esto pueda funcionar.</p><p>            —Eso es—dice Aiden—. ¡Lo estás haciendo! Muy bien, muy bien.</p><p>            Lo oigo celebrar cada uno de mis pequeños logros con tantas ganas que se me olvida el Aiden que no dejaba de corregirme y molestarme.</p><p>            Es una figura básica, llamativa pero simple. Dependo exclusivamente de Aiden, que se estira y se esfuerza por mantenerse firme y transmitirme seguridad. Si alzara la mano, no llegaría a la seguridad del hierro. Ahora el trapecista tiene el control y, a pesar de lo mucho que lo temo en estos momentos, le permito mantener ese control.</p><p>            —¿Y ahora cómo vuelvo al aro? —pregunto, cuando la ansiedad regresa y necesito de vuelta el control.</p><p>            —Yo te subo.</p><p>            Me obligo a confiar en Aiden y dejo que me suba hasta agarrar bien el aro y volver a girar en él. Me falta el aliento, así que me siento en el metal con cuidado de no resbalar. Aiden hace lo mismo y dejo que nuestros cuerpos se toquen. Rodillas, muslos, caderas, brazos y hombros entran en contacto. Me pica la piel, pero hago un esfuerzo por aguantar y no manifestar las ganas que tengo de volver a tierra.</p><p>            ¿Cómo es que esto me resulta más difícil que caminar por una fina cuerda a diez metros de altura? ¿Cómo?</p><p>            —No ha ido tan mal, ¿no?</p><p>            Me encojo de hombros y lo enfrento:</p><p>            —Estoy temblando por dentro, Aiden.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Durante otras dos semanas, nuestros entrenamientos se centran en las recepciones. En el aro, por lo menos, podía mantener la situación a rajatabla. Se movía poco y nunca me alejaba demasiado de la seguridad del metal. Los movimientos se basaban únicamente en giros, en soltarse y volverse a agarrar al aro. Pero siempre estábamos sobre él. Y Aiden sabía cómo hablar conmigo para que no me entrara ningún ataque. Su voz era calmada, su paciencia era infinita y sus bromas conseguían hacer que olvidara lo rápido que me iba el corazón.</p><p>Pero ese Aiden desapareció al día siguiente. Cuando comenzamos a practicar las recepciones en el trapecio, se volvió el mismo tirano de los bailes.</p><p>Debo admitir que no fue así la primera vez. Él estaba en un extremo de las plataformas y yo en el otro. El ejercicio era muy simple: Aiden sería el primero en lanzarse, con un trapecio en las manos. Yo solo tenía que esperar a que, en el aire, Aiden lograra colgarse de su trapecio sujetándose únicamente con las corvas de sus piernas. Una vez lo hiciera, mi única misión era lanzarme al trapecio que tenía delante de mis narices y, en su punto álgido, soltarme para que las manos de Aiden me atraparan.</p><p>            —¿Lo has entendido? —me preguntó a voces desde la otra punta del escenario— Lleva la cuenta del tiempo y, cuando yo te diga, te lanzas. Te atraparé, lo prometo.</p><p>            Asentí sin abrir la boca. Tenía la garganta seca, me sudaban las manos y apenas había dormido la noche anterior. El trapecio era diferente al aro. En el trapecio tenía que soltarme de lo único que me mantenía y lanzarme literalmente al vacío a la espera de que unas manos me recogieran antes de caer. En el trapecio era cuando confiaba mi vida y mi actuación a otra persona. No iba a salir bien, por muchas buenas palabras y mentalidad positiva.</p><p>            —Bien—concluyó Aiden—. Vamos a empezar.</p><p>            Me acerqué al borde de la madera para observarlo. Era —y sigue siendo— asombroso ver cómo Aiden tardaba apenas unos segundos, y tan solo con un par de bamboleos, en quedarse colgando de su trapecio como si fuera de lo más natural. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba a su antojo y confiaba en que nada fuera a salir mal.</p><p>            —¡Ahora, Gael!</p><p>            Tomé aire. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás. Llevé el ritmo de Aiden en la cabeza para coordinar nuestros movimientos y que mi primera recepción no fuera un fracaso. Cogí carrerilla y corrí hacia el trapecio que me esperaba en cuanto saltara. Me agarré, como ya había practicado cientos de veces. Me columpié y dejé que la inercia me elevara con el crujido de las cuerdas. Tenía los ojos abiertos y veía como el cuerpo de Aiden se acercaba al mío. Las cuerdas de mi trapecio llegaron a su límite: Tenía que soltarme.</p><p>            Lo hice. Solté la madera y, un momento después, nada me sujetaba. Tan solo tenía que estirar las manos y agarrarme a Aiden cuando notara su presión en torno a mis brazos. Pero, al verlos llegar, mi cuerpo me traicionó. Alejé las manos, las pegué contra los costados y las redes me robaron todo el aire de los pulmones al golpearme con ellas.</p><p>Oí el suspiro de Aiden por encima de mi cabeza. Me obligué a regresar a las plataformas y a intentarlo otra vez. Me negaba a dejar que mi miedo me controlara, a defraudar a Philip, a admitir que había algo que Aiden sabía hacer mil veces mejor que yo.</p><p>Él lo dejó pasar la primera vez. Y la segunda, y la tercera y la cuarta. Y todas las que siguieron durante aquella primera hora de entrenamiento. Pero comenzó a perder la paciencia.</p><p>Soy incapaz de llevar la cuenta de las veces que he estado a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos para que me atrapara y apartar las manos en el último instante, cayendo a las redes. Me fuerzo a seguir intentándolo, pero parece que no hay manera de frenar el impulso: Si no aparto las manos, me resbalo de las suyas a propósito en cuanto entran en contacto, o me suelto antes de tiempo y Aiden ni siquiera tiene opción de acercarse.</p><p>            —¡Tienes que agarrarte a mí, Gael! —me grita ahora mismo, cuando he vuelto a fallarle.</p><p>            —¡Lo intento, Aiden! —le respondo con las mismas malas formas— ¡No todos podemos hacer esto!</p><p>            —¡Llevamos practicándolo durante días! —Aiden se deja caer desde su trapecio, sin siquiera esperarse a ver si yo he dejado las redes libres. En cuanto cae y pisa el suelo, camina hacia mí— ¡Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te vas a hacer daño? ¡Están las redes!</p><p>            —¡No tengo miedo de caerme, imbécil!</p><p>            Doy un paso hacia él. No se da cuenta de que me estoy acercando. Estamos los dos tan centrados en discutir que no nos damos cuenta de que el resto del circo ha enmudecido con nuestros gritos.</p><p>            —¿Y qué narices te pasa?</p><p>            Suelto aire por la nariz y lo miro. Mantengo las manos a mis costados, cerradas en puños.</p><p>            —¡No me sale! ¡Es que no me sale! ¿No me oyes? NO. ME. SALE.</p><p>            —¡Pues te tendrá que salir en algún momento! —estalla el trapecista. Se le está empezando a enrojecer el rostro y hay una vena que le palpita en el cuello— ¡Déjate de tonterías y confía en mí!</p><p>            —¡NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI!</p><p>            Ya está. Ya lo he soltado. Ya lo ha oído toda la carpa.</p><p>A Aiden se le hunden los hombros de repente, la bofetada de realidad que acabo de darle parece dolerle a niveles físicos. Baja la cabeza y todo el enfado que pudiera haber acumulado se disipa. El color de su piel vuelve a ser de color canela y la vena de su cuello desaparece. Se queda ahí, plantado como si hubiera echado raíces y no sé qué prefiero: Si que no abra la boca o que se marche dándome como un caso perdido.</p><p>            Si él no piensa hacer nada, yo sí. Echo a correr lejos de la carpa. No, me niego a ver otro fracaso. No voy a defraudar a nadie más y quedarme para verlo. Quedarme significa que, en algún momento, Anne o Lettie se acercarán. Quedarme significa someterme a sus preguntas o a la mirada crítica de Philip. No tengo ni el humor ni las fuerzas para enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos.</p><p>Llego a mi cama con la cara manchada de lágrimas y el orgullo por los suelos. Me abrazo a la pequeña almohada que Joey me compró y espero a que, verdaderamente, me trague la tierra. Con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que solo lloro cuando no puedo expresar con palabras cómo me siento. Y, ahora mismo, ni aunque tuviera un diccionario al lado encontraría la manera de describir lo que me pasa. Siento fracaso, rabia, frustración y miedo. Todo se está mezclando y me empiezo a marear, mis pulmones están faltos de aire y el corazón me oprime el pecho. Siento cómo la espiral de mi miedo y mis fantasmas comienza a arrastrarme, tirando de cada una de mis esquinas.</p><p>Tardo varios minutos en contener el ataque y recuperar el ritmo normal tanto de mi respiración como de mis latidos. La soledad me permite hacerlo con calma, sin que nadie me observe ni me haga preguntas. Pero la soledad no dura mucho tiempo. Sin que apenas hayan pasado diez minutos, alguien entra sin llamar.</p><p>            —No, Aiden—respondo por pura costumbre. Ni aunque haya venido a pedirme disculpas pienso moverme de donde estoy—. No voy a hacerlo.</p><p>            —No soy… No soy Aiden.</p><p>            Levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con Anne, con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda y el rostro nervioso.</p><p>            —No he escuchado toda la conversación, pero…</p><p>            —Me he pasado, Anne—digo con un suspiro exasperado—. Lo siento, dile a Aiden que no puedo ser como tú.</p><p>            Anne contrae el rostro en una mueca que no sé identificar.</p><p>            —Es más fácil si se lo dices tú, porque está intentando caminar por la cuerda floja.</p><p>            —¿QUÉ?</p><p>            Salto de la cama, olvidando la bronca que acabamos de tener. Corro junto a Anne de vuelta a la carpa y levanto la cabeza. Todo el mundo está tan paralizado como yo, viendo cómo el joven se tambalea en la cuerda, con las manos extendidas y una tremenda caída bajo sus pies, a pesar de las redes.  Yo, más que nadie, conozco los riesgos de la cuerda floja. A pesar de tener unas redes que frenen la caída y el impulso, hay partes del cuerpo como el cuello o las extremidades que podrían acabar perjudicadas si uno no sabe cómo caer. ¡Podría hacerse daño!</p><p>            —¡Aiden!</p><p>            Subo las escaleras hacia las plataformas de tres en tres, apartando a base de codazos a todos los miembros del circo que se ponen en mi camino. Los latidos de mi corazón me tamborilean en la cabeza, sin dejarme espacio para pensar. Llego hasta la cuerda y descubro que, para mi sorpresa, Aiden solo ha logrado alejarse un metro. Está al alcance de mi mano.</p><p>            —¿Se puede saber qué haces, idiota?</p><p>            La cara de Aiden es un poema. Está pálido y sudoroso, con varios mechones pegándosele a las sienes. Tiene tanto miedo que no sé cómo no ha vomitado todavía. Mira sus pies mal colocados, paralelos a la cuerda en la que se sostienen. Apenas pueden mantener el equilibrio del pánico que veo reflejado en la expresión de Aiden. Los brazos los tiene extendidos para mantener algo mejor el equilibrio. Va a caerse, pronto.</p><p>            —Mira—comienza. A pesar de estar aterrorizado, su voz no tiembla como lo hace cuando tiene los pies en la tierra—, yo no entiendo tu miedo a confiar en mí. Pero supongo que tú no entiendes mi miedo a caerme. Así estamos iguales.</p><p>            Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y ruedo los ojos. No sé qué lección intenta darme, aunque respeto su intento de empatía. Sin embargo, tanto yo como el resto del circo debemos estar de acuerdo en que no es la manera acertada de hacer las paces.</p><p>Camino el metro que me separa de Aiden y agarro sus brazos hasta los hombros. No deja de temblar.</p><p>—Camina como yo. Mantén el peso en la cuerda.</p><p>            Aiden me obedece y deshace los pasos que acaba de dar. Antes de que me quiera dar cuenta, está pisando la madera de la plataforma, a salvo. Oigo cómo todos los que nos observaban desde el suelo sueltan un suspiro en conjunto, demasiado similar al que suelen soltar mis espectadores cuando acaba mi espectáculo.</p><p>Miro a Aiden y compruebo de un solo vistazo que está bien, que no le ha pasado nada. Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, sintiendo su respiración acelerada contra mi pecho y su aliento sobre mi nuca.</p><p>            —¡No vuelves a hacer algo así sin mí! —le grito, todavía abrazándome a él.</p><p>            Aiden me devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro.</p><p>            —Me estás abrazando, Gael.</p><p>            —Lo sé perfectamente, rey.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo doce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tightrope. Michelle Williams.</em>
</p><p>No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Es más, no puedo creer que lo esté haciendo. Ni siquiera puedo comprender el motivo por el que lo está haciendo, pero aquí está, delante de mí.</p><p>            —Eso es—murmuro, como si no quisiera romper con mi voz la escena que tengo delante de mí—. Coloca los pies siempre sobre el centro de la cuerda.</p><p>            —Es una cuerda muy pequeña, Gael—responde Aiden con la mirada baja y todo el cuerpo temblándole de miedo.</p><p>            Aiden ha insistido en aprender a, como mínimo, caminar sobre la cuerda floja mientras yo trato de aprender a confiar en él, en aceptar que no me va a dejar caer.</p><p>            Le ha costado más de lo que cualquiera esperaría de él subirse a la cuerda. Lleva las manos extendidas y en ellas sujeta una larga vara de madera perpendicular a su pecho. Su cuerpo se balancea precariamente de un lado a otro, arqueándose o encogiéndose según lo vea necesario. Su mirada no se despega de sus pies, que aún tiemblan sin saber dónde colocarse.</p><p>            —Pero ahora estás seguro—digo, señalando el arnés que lleva puesto, con un cable colgando junto a la cuerda. En caso de que se tropezara, solo quedaría suspendido bajo la cuerda, pero no se haría daño de cualquiera de las maneras—. No te va a pasar nada.</p><p>            En realidad, tengo las esperanzas puestas en que tropiece y se caiga, solo para verlo colgar como un mono.</p><p>            —Eso te digo yo cada vez que entrenamos y sigues sin hacerme caso.</p><p>            Ruedo los ojos y, a modo de venganza, doy un toque con mi dedo a la vara que sujeta. Es un simple truco de equilibristas principiantes: llevar una vara de madera o metal, de varios metros de largo, para aprender a mantener el equilibrio con ella. Cuanto más grande sea, más fácil será mantenerse sobre la cuerda, pero más difícil será enmendar un error de balance.</p><p>            —¡Eh, eh, eh! —exclama, tambaleándose.</p><p>            Sonrío y descanso mi mano sobre la suya, ayudándolo a recuperar el control. Cada vez me cuesta menos tocarlo y las oleadas de miedo y asco han comenzado a desaparecer. Al principio fue complicado porque, aunque conseguía ganarles la batalla a mis instintos y mantener el contacto de su mano sobre la mía, me entraban sudores fríos, temblores y ganas de escapar. No he vuelto a abrazarlo desde que casi se mata en la cuerda, hace ya dos semanas, pero sí puedo permitir roces simples. Y a Aiden parece encantarle el tacto de mi piel contra la suya.</p><p>            Además, al trapecista le aterra tanto la cuerda, la tremenda altura y el miedo a caerse que ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar qué personalidad emplear cuando practica conmigo. Por eso, aunque es bastante más callado de lo que debería estando sin los pies en la tierra, del rey de la baraja tampoco veo mucho en estos días. Es un Aiden paciente, amable y gracioso que no hace preguntas y se esfuerza en mejorar. No podía pedir nada mejor.</p><p>            Lo observo dar pasitos cortos detrás de mí, admirando cómo puede mi cuerpo estar tan tranquilo en una superficie tan inestable mientras él tarda minutos enteros en avanzar un metro.</p><p>            —Ya casi has llegado a la mitad de la cuerda, Aiden—le recuerdo—. No vas nada mal.</p><p>            —Pues gracias, supongo.</p><p>            Vuelve a desestabilizarse y permito que se agarre a mi hombro antes de recobrar el equilibrio. Al hacerlo suelta un largo suspiro de alivio que me hace cosquillas en la piel.</p><p>            —Pero ¿qué hacéis ahí arriba? —exclama de repente una voz desde el centro del escenario. Siempre la misma pregunta.</p><p>            Agarro bien a Aiden, que se ha asustado con la voz y ha estado a punto de caerse de nuevo. Miro hacia abajo para descubrir que mis sospechas eran ciertas: Philip está ahí, dando toquecitos con el bastón sobre el suelo y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es que no sabe saludar? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer de la nada?</p><p>            —Creo que es obvio, Philip—comenta Joey, que aparece por su derecha para, como siempre, salvar el día.</p><p>            Joey deja una de las pesas con las que estaba entrenando y le da una palmadita en el hombro al maestro de ceremonias, como queriendo decir: <em>Déjalos en paz, que no están haciendo daño a nadie</em>. Pero Philip le aparta la mano de un empellón. Parece que hoy no está para perder el tiempo.</p><p>            —Esto no es lo que os he mandado, Aiden—dice, señalándonos—. ¿Me oyes? Deberíais estar en los trapecios. Os junté hace casi dos meses, ¿cuándo voy a ver el número?</p><p>            Aiden no puede hablar y no morirse de miedo al mismo tiempo, así que mantiene sus labios sellados y la atención en una sola cosa: Mantener el equilibrio. Tomo aire para contestar por él.</p><p>            —Ya casi lo tenemos—le miento a Philip mientras le hago señas a mi compañero para que retroceda de vuelta a la plataforma.</p><p>            —Muy bien—responde este chasqueando la lengua—, porque dentro de una semana debutáis.</p><p>            —¿QUÉ?</p><p>            La noticia nos pilla a los dos tan desprevenidos que el grito me sale solo. Y también el empujón que le doy a Aiden sin querer al no mirar por dónde voy. Nuestro número tiene aún demasiadas lagunas, demasiados fallos y arreglos que hacer. No está, ni de lejos, listo. Y, aunque no quiero admitirlo en voz alta, es todo por mi culpa. Si pudiera deshacerme de todo lo que me mantiene atrás, de todos los impulsos que me dominan… Si pudiera confiar ciegamente en Aiden, nuestro espectáculo ya sería conocido en toda la ciudad.</p><p>Aiden tropieza con mi empujón y termina por caer, falto de equilibrio. Se queda ahí, colgando de la cuerda gracias al arnés de seguridad, balanceándose de un lado a otro como la fruta de un árbol. Ahora sí mira a Philip.</p><p>            —¿Una semana? Philip, no podemos hacerlo.</p><p>            —Pues tendréis que aprender—se le adelanta—. Barnum viene a ver el espectáculo en dos semanas, con su mujer y sus hijas. Para entonces, los rumores de mi nueva pareja de trapecistas ya deben correr por toda Nueva York.</p><p>            —Pero, pero, pero…</p><p>            —¡No hay <em>pero</em>s que valgan! Poneos a ensayar.</p><p>            Y así, sin decir nada más, sale de la carpa. Joey me dedica una mirada de pena desde abajo, pero no tengo tiempo para aceptarla. Regreso a la plataforma en un par de pasos y ayudo a Aiden a alcanzar la madera y quitarse el arnés. Bajamos un par de metros por las escaleras para colocarnos en nuestras posiciones, listos para ensayar. Tengo que perder mis inseguridades a pasos agigantados si es necesario, pero me niego a defraudar a alguien más.</p><p>            —Dadme un minuto, chicos—nos pide WD, atareado en poner las redes de seguridad.</p><p>            Un minuto es exactamente lo que necesito: Tomar aire, despejar la mente y, sobre todo, no caer en mi espiral. Giro sobre mis talones y me encamino a los sacos de contrapeso que se esconden tras los telones, a apenas un metro de los trapecios. Apoyo la espalda en ellos y me dejo caer hasta el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Echo un vistazo a la cruz en la que tengo que colocarme antes de comenzar el número. Me ahogo solo con mirarla. Siento cómo, de nuevo, mi pecho oprime mi corazón, me quedo sin habla, la garganta se me seca y me sudan las manos. Me he pasado las últimas dos semanas retrasando este momento y, ahora que lo tengo delante, es como si no hubiera avanzado nada.</p><p>No puedo hacerlo. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas saltar al trapecio y sentir que vuelo, igual que Aiden me hace sentir en el aro, pero no puedo. Las cicatrices que recorren mi cuerpo, las que se ven y las que no, son el recordatorio de que no puedo hacerlo. De que otras personas solo intentan hacerme daño, de que Aiden me soltará en el momento exacto para que me estrelle contra el suelo. Quiero hacerlo, quiero despojarme de mis miedos, pero el muro que tengo que saltar es demasiado grande.</p><p>Me falta el aire y siento cómo la espiral comienza a arrastrarme cada vez más abajo. Escondo la cabeza entre las manos y le pido a mi parte racional que tome las riendas, que me obligue a respirar antes de que me siga mareando. Me encojo y hundo los dedos entre el pelo, pero no hay manera de calmarme. Necesito algo a lo que aferrarme pero no encuentro nada.</p><p>            —Gael.</p><p>            La voz de Aiden es segura, sin espacio para las dudas. Es la misma voz que utilizó cuando nos montamos los dos en el aro por primera vez. La voz de Aiden consigue sacarme de la espiral con solo pronunciar mi nombre.</p><p>Noto cómo se arrodilla a mi lado. Espera unos segundos mientras me oye tomar bocanadas de aire cada vez más pequeñas. Se mantiene en silencio hasta que deja caer sus dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano. Pego un brinco y, durante un instante, mi cuerpo está preparado para salir huyendo. Pero lo detengo a tiempo. Me obligo a abrir los ojos y a echar un vistazo a la mano del trapecista sobre la mía. Su piel morena resalta un poco sobre la mía. El roce de sus dedos me hace cosquillas.</p><p>            —Lo siento, Aiden—farfullo, aún sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Pero no puedo ser tu pareja.</p><p>            Creía que podría, que sería capaz de enfrentarme a ello y que me comería a mis demonios. Aquí, en el circo, todos parecen tan fuertes, tan confiados que creí que podría ser como ellos. Pero todavía le pertenezco a la calle. Mis manos aún están llenas de polvo y el mundo de las estrellas sigue sin estar a mi alcance. Necesito tiempo.</p><p>            —Claro que puedes, Gael—me dice Aiden, tratando de asomar su rostro por encima de nuestras manos. Lleva puesta su sonrisa más sincera.</p><p>            —Anne lo hará mejor. Ya has practicado con ella. Seguro que Philip lo entenderá.</p><p>            —Pero yo no quiero hacer el show con Anne. Quiero hacerlo contigo.</p><p>            Meneo la cabeza, pero me convence para que me cruce con su mirada oscura. Le brillan los ojos.</p><p>            —No puedo…</p><p>            —No puedes hacerlo, sí, te he oído. Igual que cuando dices que no puedes confiar en mí, lo sé—completa mi frase y yo me quedo con el rostro pétreo de sorpresa.</p><p>Sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer sereno y animarme. Lo sé porque empiezo a conocerle y estoy es lo último que él querría hacer. No necesito otra rama que se resquebraje, sino una verdadera roca que me ayude a no dejarme llevar por la corriente. Y Aiden se está convirtiendo en esa roca por mí.</p><p>—Sé que te da miedo, pero podemos conseguirlo—continúa, con el mismo tono de voz seguro—. Mira, no sé cuál es tu historia. Ni sé qué te hicieron ahí fuera para que te convirtieran en esta mezcla de miedo y frío. No lo sé, ni quiero que me lo cuentes si no crees que es el momento, pero puedo imaginármelo perfectamente—aprieta los labios y se le forman varias arrugas en la frente. Aiden es tan ladrón como yo, si no más. Debe saber cuál es el castigo—. Todos aquí sabemos lo que es la calle y lo crueles que pueden ser con nosotros. Pero el circo nos cambia… A ti también.</p><p>            —No puedo hacerlo, Aiden. Es más fuerte que yo. Me arrastra y no sé cómo frenarlo.</p><p>            —Pero puedes, Gael—escuchar su acento pronunciando mi nombre es casi tan agradable como el calor que desprende su mano al tocarme—. Cuando llegaste aquí hace… ¿Cinco meses? Sí, ya deben de haber pasado cinco meses. Cuando llegaste aquí no dejabas que nadie se acercara a ti. ¡Nadie! Y nadie osaba ponerte un dedo encima porque no lo permitías.</p><p>            Tiene razón. Al llegar, me mantenía a una distancia más que segura, lo que me aislaba del grupo. Pero solo intentaba protegerme de los extraños con los que debía convivir. Ahora no lo son… Son una familia. Mi familia.</p><p>            —Fíjate ahora—prosigue Aiden—. Puedo tocarte la mano sin que te asustes. Joey puede darte una palmadita en el hombro, Lettie puede apoyar su mano en tu mejilla cuando tiene que maquillarte… Y yo puedo atraparte en el aro. Puedo no soltarte—insiste, esta vez dándome un suave apretón en la mano—. Pues esto es igual. Nos costará, pero podemos hacerlo.</p><p>            Vuelvo a asustarme cuando Aiden limpia mi cara de lágrimas con el pulgar. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su mirada ha pedido permiso y su gesto es tan simple que no puedo echárselo en cara. Me mira a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Levanto la cabeza y respiro hondo.</p><p>            Una última oportunidad.</p><p>            —No me vas a soltar.</p><p>            —Ni muerto.</p><p>            El trapecista se levanta. Rechazo la mano que me ofrece y me pongo en pie sin ayuda. Aiden ha dejado de mirarme a los ojos, como cada vez que sus pies pisan la tierra. Se marcha para colocarse en su lugar, en el otro extremo de la pista, no sin antes asegurarme una vez más que no va a dejarme caer.</p><p>Yo camino hasta mi posición, con las puntas de los dedos de los pies rozando el vacío. Agarro mi primer trapecio y echo un vistazo hacia abajo. Las redes están puestas y varios artistas esperan para ver cómo empieza el show.</p><p>No voy a dejarme arrastrar por la espiral. No va a llevarme corriente abajo. No voy a dejar que me domine.</p><p>Tengo que repetírmelo en voz baja o jamás seré capaz de creérmelo.</p><p>            —Confía en mí—leo en los labios de Aiden.</p><p>            Me lanzo al vacío agarrándome con fuerza al trapecio. Aiden solo espera dos segundos antes de imitarme, listo para llegar a tiempo al centro de la carpa. El viento me zumba en los oídos y oigo el crujir de las cuerdas que sostienen mi trapecio. Subo y subo gracias a la inercia, cada vez más arriba. Llega el momento de la primera recepción. Alzo la cabeza hacia Aiden, que ya cuelga de su propio trapecio por las corvas de sus piernas. El mío ha llegado a su máximo.</p><p>El tiempo se detiene cuando suelto la madera. Aiden está a solo un metro por debajo de mí. Sus manos, blancas de polvo, me esperan como un salvavidas. Solo tengo que hacer una voltereta en el aire y estirar los brazos.</p><p>Se me para el corazón en el momento en el que decido ir con todo y ejecutar la voltereta. Si me arrastra la corriente, que sea cuando lo he dado todo de mí. Cierro los ojos mientras siento cómo mi cuerpo gira sobre sí mismo. Me tiembla hasta el alma al notar la fuerza con la que Aiden me ha atrapado. Estoy colgando en sus brazos. Sus dedos se aferran a mis antebrazos y yo lo imito sin dudar. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.</p><p>            —¡Lo has hecho!</p><p>            Suelto un chillido de emoción que hace reír al trapecista. Un chute de adrenalina se dispara en mi sangre. Aiden me suelta del trapecio cuando ya tengo otro entre las manos. Nos alejamos como dos polos opuestos.</p><p>            La coreografía continúa y solo me doy cuenta de ello cuando mis pies se posan en la plataforma contraria. Las siguientes recepciones se me antojan fáciles, pues no me tengo que agarrar a nadie, sino al siguiente trapecio que pongan en mi camino, y confiar solo en la fuerza de mis brazos. Eso puedo hacerlo sin parpadear. Vuelo de un lado al otro del escenario, mirando siempre por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que Aiden también está haciendo sus pasos. La velocidad y la emoción apenas me dejan oír los aplausos de los bailarines, que nos observan ensayar desde las gradas o debajo de las redes.</p><p>            Al volver a caer sobre una de las plataformas, contengo la respiración. Llega otro movimiento clave de nuestra actuación y este sí necesita de toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Aiden está en la otra punta, con la cuerda rodeando su muñeca y listo para saltar. Asiento e, imitándolo con mi propia cuerda enredada en la muñeca, nos lanzamos a la par. Las cuerdas están a la misma altura, y por eso, nuestros cuerpos están destinados a encontrarse justo en el centro de la pista. Lo veo llegar, con esa sonrisa confiada y el pulso acelerado, y siento un cosquilleo de emoción.</p><p>            Nuestros cuerpos chocan y yo me aferro a su torso como él hace con el mío. Comenzamos a girar en una espiral que cada vez va más rápido. Estamos abrazados, tan pegados como podemos, con los cuerpos en tensión. Piel con piel, a pesar de la ropa que podamos llevar por encima. Su aliento me golpea en la cara mientras siento que me mareo, y no solo de dar vueltas.</p><p>            —Puedes hacerlo—murmura cuando siente que mi agarre disminuye—. Confía en mí, podemos hacerlo.</p><p>            Le creo. Me obligo a creerle y me aferro con fuerza. Aiden también asiente, chocando su frente con la mía antes de soltar un grito contento. Enredo mis piernas con las suyas y me sorprende descubrir que encajan como un puzle. Esta vez, juro que vuelo de verdad. El pelo se me mete en los ojos y la risa del chico que tengo a mi lado es contagiosa. Grito tan alto como él. Me abrazo con fuerza mientras dejo que las sensaciones me invadan. Si un pájaro siente esto cada vez que abre las alas, daría todo lo que tengo por rencarnarme en uno en mi próxima vida.</p><p>            En cuanto perdemos inercia y giramos cada vez más despacio, los operarios lanzan uno de los pesos hacia los bajos de la carpa. Las cuerdas a las que estamos agarrados se han enredado tanto como nosotros y, atadas al peso que acaban de soltar, nos lanzan varios metros hacia arriba, casi <em>casi</em> a la misma altura que la cuerda floja. Siento una sensación extraña en el estómago, como de ingravidez, mientras cierro con fuerza los ojos. Aiden se ríe de mí y, con maestría, agarra el aro que nos espera.</p><p>            Suelto la cuerda y me agarro al aro, que baja un par de metros para que todos los presentes puedan vernos cuando estemos actuando de verdad. Tal y como practicamos hace tiempo, el siguiente paso en nuestro repertorio consiste en, cómo no, volver a dejar mi vida en manos de Aiden. Literalmente. Trepo de entre sus brazos y desciendo hasta la base del aro. En cuanto el trapecista se asegura de que estoy en posición, sus dedos se aferran a mi antebrazo y suelto el metal. Quedo colgando en sus manos mientras oigo los vítores de todos los que nos observan. Me gustaría compartir su alegría, pero no tengo fuerzas para pensar en otra cosa que no sea el contacto de la piel de Aiden contra la mía.</p><p>            —Estoy orgulloso de ti—dice justo antes de ayudarme a regresar al aro.</p><p>            El resto de la actuación va como la seda. Las siguientes recepciones apenas me provocan más que un revuelo en el estómago y consigo superarlas con éxito. Algunos de los movimientos aún hay que pulirlos y mis titubeos solo logran que no vayamos acompasados con la música. Pero, cada vez que volvemos a encontrarnos, Aiden me dedica la mayor de sus sonrisas. Hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que esa sonrisa hace que todo valga la pena.</p><p>            Caemos al suelo al terminar, rodando por las redes. En cuanto la música cesa, adelantándonos unos segundos, la mitad del circo se abalanza para abrazarnos. A decir verdad, solo abrazan a Aiden, ya que la gran mayoría conoce mis límites de seguridad y los respeta sin decir ni una palabra al respecto.</p><p>            —¡Enhorabuena! —exclama Joey, que sí me abraza dándole igual la fiera en la que me pueda convertir— Lo has conseguido, Gael.</p><p>            —Bueno, aún tengo la sensación de que voy a vomitar, pero…</p><p>            —Oye, que Aiden no es tan feo—bromea él.</p><p>            Tengo que reírme, a pesar de que Aiden está más que dispuesto a responder a esa ofensa. Recibo los “enhorabuena”, los “bravo” y las felicitaciones de parte de todo el circo: Operarios, músicos, bailarines y rarezas de todo el mundo. Es ahora cuando comprendo a qué viene tanto entusiasmo. En el circo, mi éxito es el de todos y si para lograrlo necesito el apoyo de más de treinta personas, todas ellas se dedicarán a recordarme de lo que soy capaz las veces que sean necesarias.</p><p>            Clap. Clap. Clap. Tres palmadas, lentas y casi irónicas se hacen paso por encima del alboroto y lo cortan de raíz. Ahí está Philip, apoyado en uno de los pilares de la grada norte. Lleva esa estúpida sonrisa de “os lo dije” que sabe que va a molestarme porque él tenía razón. Avanza hacia nosotros y los que han venido a felicitarnos le abren paso como si fuera Moisés separando las aguas.</p><p>            —Bueno, aún hay mucho que trabajar… Pero creo que mi ardilla ha aprendido a volar y mi rey ha completado su baraja.</p><p>            Aiden y yo cruzamos una mirada. Solo nos ha salido esta vez. ¿Estamos preparados para repetirlo?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>